


Nie skrzywdzę Cię

by MyLittleDream



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1900, Gay, London, M/M, Polski | Polish, morderstwa
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 48,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleDream/pseuds/MyLittleDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Śmierć.<br/>W XX wiecznym Londynie nie trudno stanąć z nią twarzą w twarz.<br/>Nigdy nie wiesz kto może okazać się mordercą.<br/>Może cały czas z nim żyjesz, pod jednym dachem?<br/>Ale nie martw się, Edward też tego nie wiedział...</p><p>Opowiadanie zawiera miłość męsko-męską. Główni bohaterowie stworzeni na podstawie Louisa i Harry’ego.<br/>Mogą pojawiać się niezgodności historyczne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Londyn, 15 maja 1965r.

Obudziły go pierwsze promienie słoneczne wdzierające się przez odsłonięte okno. Przesunął dłonią po pościeli szukając ciepła drugiego ciała. Niestety jego dłoń trafiła na przyjemnie chłodną pościel. Tegoroczna wiosna dawała się we znaki, było ciepło i słonecznie. Nie powinien narzekać, w Londynie to nie często się zdarza. Przetarł dłońmi zaspane oczy i położył nogi na zimnej podłodze. Spojrzał w stronę, gdzie powinien leżeć jego wybranek. Zaniepokoiła go ta dziwna cisza panująca w całym domu. Podniósł się z posłania i uprzednio ścieląc łóżko, ruszył do toalety. Liczył, że tam go spotka, golącego kilkudniowy zarost, ale tak się nie stało. Zaczął coraz bardziej się denerwować. Po raz kolejny to mu zrobił. Wyjechał. Bez żadnego słowa, pożegnania. Ostatnią nadzieją była kuchnia znajdująca się na parterze. Zbiegł szybko po schodach odziany tylko w skąpy materiał swojej bielizny. Nie zobaczył go, stojącego przy kuchence i smażącego naleśniki. Na stole leżały talerz z kanapkami, kawa i mały liścik. Dotknął kubka, który okazał się być już całkowicie zimny. Spojrzał na zegar, który wskazywał 9:26. Zazwyczaj do tej nie spał. Will budził go, gdy szedł do pracy. Dawał mu soczystego buziaka i mówił, że będzie tęsknił. Ale teraz było inaczej. Usiadł na jednym z krzeseł stojących przy stole i chwycił w dłoń lekko pogniecioną wiadomość. Bał się, co drugi chciał mu przekazać. Tak dobrze znane pismo mogło przekazać mu tyle ważnych informacji.

 _Drogi_ _Edwardzie_ ,

 _przepraszam, że znów tak wyjeżdżam. Wiem, że_ _teraz pewnie się martwisz i złościsz na mnie, że nie byłem nawet w stanie się z tobą pożegnać. Wiesz jak bardzo nie lubię mówić Ci „do zobaczenia niedługo". Muszę wyjechać na północ kraju. Mam parę spraw do załatwienia z moim starym znajomym. To wszystko wyszło bardzo niespodziewanie, zrozum mnie._

_Jeszcze raz bardzo Cię przepraszam,_

_Twój William._

Miał racje. Po raz kolejny wyjechał gdzieś w głąb kraju nie mówiąc mu o tym. Znajomy z północy? Nigdy mu o nikim takim nie mówił. Ale to go nie zdziwiło. William nigdy nie był za wylewny, jeśli chodzi o słowa. Gdy on nadawał jak najęty, Will tylko siedział i patrzył na niego. Czasami się uśmiechał, potakiwał głową lub dopowiadał coś. Był raczej zamknięty, ale miał w sobie to coś. Pod tą skorupom cichego człowieka tak naprawdę był bardzo uczuciowy człowiek. Ed nie pamiętał momentu, w którym się w nim zakochał. To było po prostu koleją rzeczy. Nie mógł przejść obojętnie obok takiego mężczyzny. Coś mu nie pozwalało o nim zapomnieć. O nim i jego niebieskich, błyszczących oczach.

Schmidt naprawdę zaczynał się martwić. Liczył, że zobaczy swojego partnera już po kilku dniach. Minął pierwszy dzień, drugi, tydzień, a go nadal nie było. To tylko niepokoiło mężczyznę z lokami na głowie. Nigdy nie znikał na tak długo. Zawszę to było kilka dni, a nie dwa tygodnie. Ale co mógł zrobić? Tylko czekać aż wróci do domu. Cały i zdrowy.

Gdy rozwieszał pranie na tyłach domu coś cały czas go rozpraszało. Nie mógł w ogóle się skupić, przez co coś ciągle wypadało mu z rąk. Jego myśli uciekały w dziwną stronę. Kątem oka patrzył na starą szopę. Jego mężczyzna często tam przesiadywał, ale nigdy nie chciał go tam wpuścić. Z resztą jakoś nie za bardzo chciał wchodzić do tego pomieszczenia. Przerażało go. Ale może to właśnie tam znajdzie odpowiedź na nurtujące go pytanie: „Gdzie podział się mój ukochany?“ Nie myśląc długo nad tym czy dobrze postępuje odłożył pusty kosz na pranie i ruszył w kierunku szopy. Dostanie się do niej nie było wcale takie łatwe, ale co to dla niego jakaś kłódka? Znał Williama od dwudziestu pięciu lat. Wiedział o nim prawie wszystko, a przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało. Taylor nie był taki głupi żeby zostawiać zapasowy klucz na widoku, ale nie wiedział, że jego narzeczony znał każdy zakamarek tego domu. W końcu jako pan domu musiał utrzymywać porządek i ład. Wkroczył do salonu i wsunął palec w małe przedarcie w fotelu, na którym zawszę siedział szatyn. Wyciągnął z dziurki klucz i szybko udał się z powrotem na zewnątrz. Śmiał się w duchu z Willa za to, jaki nieświadomy był. Chwycił kłódkę i szybko ją otworzył. Popchnął drzwi, które nie wyglądały na takie solidne, jakie w naturze były.

_Chyba chciał to miejsce zostawić tylko dla siebie._

Pomyślał i wszedł do środka. Po omacku szukał na ścianie włącznika światła. Gdy w końcu go znalazł pomieszczanie rozświetliło się jasnym, nieprzyjemnym dla oczu blaskiem. Dwie jarzeniówki pomrugały nim zapaliły się na stałe. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i dopiero wtedy popatrzył w głąb pomieszczenia. Brudny dywan, stare biurko i rozpadające się krzesło. Edward pokręcił tylko w dezaprobacie głową.

_Jak on mógł tu przebywać?_

Jego płuca już po chwili domagały się świeżego powietrza, bo duchota, jaka tam panowała była prawie nie do zniesienia. Otworzył małe okienko, które z jakiś dziwnych przyczyn było pomalowane na czarno. Ani jeden promień nie był w stanie wedrzeć się do środka. Dlaczego nigdy wcześniej nie postanowił tu posprzątać? Gdy rozglądał się dalej jego wzrok natrafił na sporą półkę całą zastawioną jakimiś notesami. Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami i chwycił za pierwszy, który się tam znajdował. Na samej górze widniała data 26 listopada 1929. Jedenaście lat przed ich spotkaniem. William miał wtedy dziewiętnaście lat. Ed był okropnie ciekawy, co chodziło po głowie jego miłości w czasach, gdy był jeszcze nastolatkiem. Wtedy nie wiedział, że to, co tam przeczyta nie będzie w ogóle podobne do jego dziecinnych zabaw.


	2. Rozdział pierwszy

Londyn, 26 listopada 1929r.

_Tak bardzo ich nienawidzę._

_Nie chciałem się urodzić w takiej rodzinie. Oni mnie przytłaczają. Przy nich czuję się jakby brakowało_   _mi powietrza. Nie mogę nabrać tchu._

_Oni i ich powalona ideologia. Nie rozumiem tego. Starałem się to zrozumieć, ale nie potrafię. Co za tyran wymyśla takie zasady?_

_Gdy tylko rodzice się o tym dowiedzieli, wpadli w jakiś amok. Tylko to było dla nich ważne. Cały czas szukali więcej informacji._

_To wszystko skończyło się na tym, że chcieli wywieźć nas do Niemczech. Naprawdę upadli na głowę. Nie zamierzam się stąd wyprowadzać. To jest chore!_

_Nie pozwolę na wyjazd do Berlina. Za nic w świecie nie zamieszkam tam. Zostanę tu choćby nie wiem, co._

_Rozmawiałem o tym z Lottie. Ona również chce zostać w Londynie. Boi się tego człowieka. Ma racje. To nie wróży nic dobrego, jeśli nawet tu szerzy swoją ideologie. Myślałem, że Brytyjczycy są mądrzejsi. Myliłem się._

Kim była Lottie? Nic z tego nie rozumiał. Czy jego rodzice byli nazistami? Martwił się, ale nie mógł teraz przestać tego czytać. Ciekawość wzięła nad nim górę.

_Postanowiliśmy, że tu zostaniemy. Jesteśmy już dorośli, rodzice nie mogą nam tego zakazać._

_Nie wiem, dlaczego nawet to piszę. Lekarz stwierdził, że to ma mi pomóc._

_„Pogódź się z rzeczywistością."_

_Powiedział i tylko się uśmiechnął. Miał mnie za wariata. A co jeśli miał racje? Może jestem szalony? Może te kilka natręctw sprawia, że w oczach innych jestem wariatem? Nikomu tego nie powiedziałem, ale czasami miewam dziwne myśli. Sam się siebie wtedy boje, ale nic nie mogę na to poradzić._

_Czasami, gdy jestem wśród ludzi chce im zrobić krzywdę. Gdy mnie denerwują, wyobrażam sobie, że giną. Zabijam ich. Pełno krwi. Te obrazy same przychodzą. Nie mogę nic na to poradzić. Wiem, że nie mogę tego nikomu powiedzieć. Zamknęliby mnie. Uznali za niepoczytalnego i skończyłbym w zakładzie psychiatrycznym. Słyszałem, co się w nich dzieje. Nie chcę tego przeżywać. Za wszelka cenę muszę to jakoś powstrzymać. Nie dam rady tak żyć._

_Z wieczną chęcią mordu._

Edward o tym nie wiedział. Czy wybranek jego serca miał jakieś kłopoty? Naprawdę chciał wszystkich zabić? Miał tylko nadzieje, że teraz czuje się już lepiej. W końcu to notatka sprzed trzydziestu sześciu lat. Teraz na pewno czuł się lepiej. Przecież zauważyłby coś niepokojącego w jego zachowaniu, prawda?

_Lottie ostatnio przyprowadziła swojego chłopaka na kolacje. Na samym początku wydawał się miły. Wydaje mi się, że zdążył już oczarować mamę._

_Moja siostra była w niego wpatrzona. Nie widziała nic po za nim. To było dziwne, ale czy ja powinienem określać, co odbiega od normy?_

_Była nim zaślepiona, zachowywała się jak idiotka. Chichotała i przyznawała mu rację nawet, gdy jej nie miał._

_Musi otworzyć oczy._

_Kocham ją, ale ona czasami jest taka głupia. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że naprawdę jesteśmy rodzeństwem. Tak bardzo się różnimy. Ona zachowuje się jakby nigdy nie miała dorosnąć. Wygłupia się i cały czas uśmiecha. Nie wiem, dlaczego jest taka wesoła._

_Świat to brudne miejsce. Pełno w nim zła. Tak dużo w nim okropnych ludzi, a ja boje się, że kiedyś będę jednym z nich._

Schmidt przestał na chwile czytać. Odłożył pamiętnik na bok i potarł twarz. Więc Lottie była jego siostrą? Dlaczego nigdy jej nie poznał? Mówił mu, że jego rodzice zginęli, ale nigdy nie wspominał nic o siostrze. Co się z nią stało?

_Muszę ukryć gdzieś ten notes. Nie chcę żeby ktoś go znalazł. Wiedziałby za wiele o mnie. Wysłałby mnie do psychiatryka, nie chcę tego. To nie miejsce dla mnie. Ja jestem stworzony do wyższych celów. Wiem, że urodziłem się po coś. Mam jakieś zadanie do wykonania._

Na tym wpis się urwał. Eddie nie wiedział już, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Gdyby nie znał osoby, która to napisała od razu stwierdziłby, że czyta notatki szaleńca. Ale William taki nie był. Nie mógł. Przecież tak dobrze go znał. Tyle razem przeżyli. Spędzili ze sobą tyle lat. Byli sobie najbliżsi. Zielonooki myślał, że wie o nim wszystko. Czy się mylił?

_Londyn, 29 listopada 1929r._

_Gdy wracałem nocą do domu z pracy zauważyłem go. Opierał się o ścianę jednej z kamienic. Obok niego było jeszcze kilka innych osób, których nie mogłem rozpoznać. Jednak najbardziej w oczy rzuciła mi się dziewczyna stojąca najbliżej niego._

_Miała długie do pasa włosy w rudym kolorze. Nawet z drugiej strony jezdni mogłem zobaczyć jej mocny makijaż. Soczysta czerwień ust i ciemny makijaż oczu zdecydowanie psuł jej urodę. Założyła na siebie wyzywającą bluzkę i spódnice sięgającą sporo przed kolano. Wyglądała jakby przed chwilą wyszła z burdelu. Nie wiem, gdzie ona zgubiła swojego sponsora, ale lepiej żeby szybko do niego wróciła._

_Obserwowałem jak coraz bardziej klei się do chłopaka mojej siostry. Denerwowałem się. Dlaczego on nic nie robi? Dlaczego jej nie odpycha?_

_Nie całował jej, nie przytulał, nie wkładał ręki pod jej za krótką spódniczkę._

_Nie ufałem mu po tym, co zobaczyłem. Powinienem od początku bardziej go pilnować. Tak naprawdę nie wiedziałem o nim nic oprócz tego, że nazywa się Tom Robins, a jego rodzice byli bankierami._

_Bałem się, ze może skrzywdzić moją siostrę. Ona by tego nie wytrzymała, a ponieważ była moją bliźniaczką czułbym to samo._

Jak to bliźniaczka? To robiło się coraz bardziej chore. Nie mógł nic zrozumieć. Kim był człowiek, którego kochał przed ich spotkaniem? Czy był zupełnie inny?

_Lottie była jeszcze taka młoda, delikatna. Nie znała ciemnej strony świata. Dla niej ludzie nadal byli tylko dobrymi duszami. Czasami jej naiwność denerwowała mnie, ale to na jakiś sposób dodawało jej uroku. Stawała się małą nimfą, tajemniczą. Widziałem jak wszyscy mężczyźni patrzyli na nią pożądliwym wzrokiem. Każdy chciał ją mieć._

_A ja chciałem tylko ją ochronić przed złem tego świata._

_Londyn, 2 grudnia 1929r._

_Widziałem tego sukinsyna_

_Znów wracałem nocą do domu. Nienawidziłem pracy w fabryce, ale za wszelką cenę chciałem się usamodzielnić. Muszę mieć pieniądze na samodzielne życie, bez nich nic nie zrobię._

_Stał przy tej samej kamienicy. Tym razem w jego towarzystwie znajdowała się tylko ta rudowłosa szmata. Kleiła się do niego. Prawie na niego wchodziła._   
_Położył dłoń na jej pośladkach, a idiotka pisnęła i zaśmiała się. Chwyciła go za kołnierzyk i przysunęła do pocałunku. Myślałem, że zaraz zaczną się rozbierać i zrobią to na ulicy._

_Krew we mnie buzowała. Ten drań właśnie zdradził moją siostrę!_

_Kobieta zaciągnęła go do budynku. Mogłem się tylko domyślać, po co._

_Wiedziałem, co muszę zrobić. Nie mogłem tak po prostu odejść do domu. On nie zasługiwał na Charlotte._

_Poczekałem aż wyjdzie. Stałem na mrozie, a śnieg lekko prószył. Było mi zimno, ale czego się nie robi dla rodziny?_

_Wyszedł stamtąd dopiero po czterdziestu minutach. Założył czapkę na rozmierzwione włosy i ruszył przed siebie jak gdyby nigdy nic._

_Przeszedłem na drugą stronę ulicy i byłem kilka metrów za nim. Przyspieszyłem._

_To był moment._

_Wepchnąłem go w ślepą uliczkę. Było tam okropnie ciemno, a w powietrzu można było wyczuć okropny smród starych odpadów. No tak, w końcu znajdowaliśmy się pomiędzy kamienicami._

_Przyszpiliłem go do muru. Był ode mnie wyższy o pół głowy, ale to ja miałem przewagę. Chwyciłem go za szyje i zbliżyłem się._

_„Wszystko widziałem!"_

_Krzyknąłem i potrząsnąłem nim. Widziałem w jego oczach panikę._

_„Zdradziłeś ją. To jest niewybaczalne!"_

_Uderzyłem go z otwartej ręki w twarz._

_„Następnym razem uważaj gdzie wkładasz!"_

_Popchnąłem go mocniej na mur, a on uderzył o niego głową. Nie wiem, co się wtedy ze mną stało. Gdy odchodziłem, widziałem jak pociera tył głowy i patrzy w moim kierunku._

_Spojrzałem na mój kieszonkowy zegarek. Ojciec dał mi go, gdy wrócił z wojny. Miałem wtedy może siedem lat? Nie wiedziałem wtedy do końca, co się dzieje na świecie. Byłem tylko dzieckiem._

_Stwierdziłem, że byłem bardzo spóźniony. Miałem tylko nadzieje, że wszyscy już śpią i na mnie nie czekają._

_W moich żyłach nadal buzowała krew. Uczucie, jakie towarzyszyło mi, gdy zaatakowałem Toma było nie do opisania._

_Czułem się jak w jakimś amoku. Nie docierało do mnie, co tak naprawdę się działo wokół mnie._

_Nie wiem jak dotarłem do domu i ile zajęła mi podróż. Na parterze było ciemno. Jak najciszej starałem się dotrzeć na górę do swojej sypialni._

_Gdy otwierałem drzwi od pokoju do moich uszy dotarł cichy i zaspany głos siostry._

_„Will? Gdzie byłeś? Jest naprawdę późno."_

_Nie wiedziałem, co jej odpowiedzieć._

_„Zagadałem się ze znajomym po drodze. Nie martw się"_

_Próbowałem ją pocieszyć. Posłałem w jej stronę mały uśmiech, ale ona widocznie nie uwierzyła w moje słowa. Popatrzyła na mnie swoim wszystkowiedzącym wzrokiem, westchnęła i wróciła do swojego łóżka._

_Tej nocy nie zasnąłem. Cały czas miałem przed oczami przerażony wyraz twarzy Toma. Nie wiem, dlaczego, ale podobało mi się to. Chciałem go skrzywdzić. Chciałem żeby czuł się tak samo jak Lottie, a może nawet gorzej._

_Jedyne, co pragnąłem w tej chwili to sprawienie mu krzywdy. Mój mózg wyświetlał przerażające obrazy._

_Byłem tam ja i on. Błagał mnie. Nie słuchałem go. Stałem nad nim z nożem. Płakał. Nie obchodziło mnie to. Ważniejsza była moja siostra. Zadałem pierwszy cios, a później następny._

_Z transu wyrwał mnie hałas za oknem. To wiatr uderzał gałęzią drzewa w okno._

_Kiedy jeszcze byłem mały do jednej z gałęzi przyczepione były dwa sznurki i deska na końcu. Miało to imitować huśtawkę. Charlotte zawsze na niej przesiadywała, a ja siedziałem obok i przyglądałem się wszystkiemu. Liczyłem ludzi, którzy przechodzili przed naszym domem, notowałem wszystkich, którzy się do nas uśmiechnęli. Zastanawiałem się, dokąd idą, gdzie się śpieszą. Byłem ciekawy, kiedy zginą. Powiedziałem to mamie, ale ona zwyczajnie to zlekceważyła. Myślała, że to bujna dziecięca wyobraźnia. Dlaczego to mi nie minęło?_

_Chciałbym wrócić do czasów, gdy byłem jeszcze małym, nieświadomym chłopcem._

_Londyn, 3 grudnia 1929r._

_Następnego dnia ten palant przyszedł do naszego domu. Od początku miałem złe przeczucia._

_Nie chciał nawet wejść do środka, gdy zobaczył, że stoję w kuchni. Poprosił dziewczynę żeby się z nim przeszła._

_Nie minęło nawet pół godziny, gdy drzwi frontowe się otwarły, a ona wpadła do środka z płaczem. Od razu pobiegła na piętro i zamknęła się w swoim pokoju._

_Chwyciłem dwa kubki z herbatą i ruszyłem do góry. Musiałem być teraz przy niej. Taka jest rola starszego brata. Fakt, że byłem starszy o pięć minut nic nie zmieniał._

_„Lottie? Mogę wejść?"_

_Nie czekałem nawet na odpowiedź. Otworzyłem drzwi łokciem, a zamknąłem je za sobą stopą. Położyłem na biurku jeszcze parujący napój i usiadłem na brzegu łóżka._

_Ona tak strasznie płakała. Moje serce pękało._

_„Hej, Skarbie. Co się stało?"_

_Zapytałem._

_„Tom... O-on ze mną z-zerwał!"_

_Zaczęła jeszcze bardziej szlochać. Starałem się ją jakoś uspokoić. Położyłem się obok niej i mocno przytuliłem. Od razu zacięła dłonie na mojej koszulce, a jej łzy tworzyły mokrą plamę na jej materiale._

_„Powiedział mi, ż-że ko-kocha kogoś innego!"_

_Wybuchnęła niepohamowanym płaczem. Wiedziałem, że chodziło o to rude ścierwo._

_„Mała, będzie dobrze."_

_Głaskałem ją po długich, brązowych włosach. Byliśmy tak bardzo podobni do siebie z wyglądu._

_„Nie mówiłem Ci, bo nie chciałem Cię martwić, ale widziałem go w nocy z jakąś dziewczyną."_

_Nie wiedziałem czy dobrze zrobiłem mówiąc jej to. Powinna chyba wiedzieć. Płakała jeszcze przed dobrą godzinę._

_Moja mała siostrzyczka tak bardzo cierpiała, a ja nie wiedziałem, co dalej. Musiałem coś z tym zrobić. Przecież nie pozwolę temu dupkowi tak po prostu złamać serca dziewczynie i odejść do innej. Lottie jakby czytała mi w myślach._

_„Wolałabym zginać się niż patrzeć na niego w objęciach innej dziewczyny."_

_Wyszeptała_.

_„To nie ty powinnaś zginąć."_

_Powiedziałem równie cicho._

_„Masz rację. To on zasługuje na śmierć!"_

_Prawie krzyknęła. To dało mi do myślenia. Przecież on tak bardzo skrzywdził moją siostrę. Tak się nie robi._

_„Chcesz żeby zginał?"_

_Spytałem._

_„To jest to, co Cię zadowoli?"_

_Powtórzyłem pytanie. Widziałem na jej twarzy multum emocji. Od zdziwienia do strachu aż w końcu nie widziałem nic. Pustkę. Jakby była wyprana z emocji._

_„Tak."_

_Było jedynym słowem, jakie wypowiedziała._

_Londyn, 15 grudnia 1929r._

_Obserwowałem go przez cały ten czas. Lottie powiedziała mi najważniejsze rzeczy na jego temat. Wiedziałem gdzie mieszka, gdzie pracuje, z kim się przyjaźni._

_Byłem zawsze kilka kroków za nim._

_Przez te dwanaście dni sporo się o nim dowiedziałem._

_Ta ruda dziewczyna miała na imię Pattie. Podobno spotykali się już od dłuższego czasu. Tak przynajmniej powiedział mi nasz wspólny znajomy._

_Okazał się zwykłą świnią spotykając się z dwoma dziewczynami na raz._

_Wiedziałem, że jutro znowu do niej przyjdzie._

_Kończył pracę równo o 10:30. Pod jej mieszkaniem będzie o 10:47. Powinien stamtąd wyjść około 11:25 żeby zdążyć przed jej ojcem wracającym do domu o 11:32._

_Poczekam na niego w tym miejscu gdzie poprzednio mogliśmy porozmawiać._

_Wyjaśnię mu, dlaczego nie powinien tak się zachowywać._

_Już nigdy tak nie zrobi._

_Nie popełni takiego błędu._

_Zapamięta mnie do końca swojego życia._

_Będzie umierał patrząc mi prosto w oczy._

_Londyn, 16 grudnia 1929r._

_Zrobiłem to._

_Londyn 18 grudnia 1929r._

_Nie mogłem spać._

_Wcale nie było to spowodowane wyrzutami sumienia. Nie miałem ich. Wiem, że dobrze zrobiłem._

_Tak jak planowałem czekałem na niego w ciemnej uliczce. Pojawił się punktualnie, co do minuty._

_Nie wiem jak to się stało, ale pociągnąłem go w moją stronę. Upadł na ziemie i był oszołomiony. Usiadłem na nim blokując jego nogi._

_„To znowu ty? Przecież z nią zerwa..."_

_Nie pozwoliłem mu skończyć. Uderzyłem go z pięści w szczękę._

_Adrenalina we mnie buzowała. Słyszałem szum krwi w uszach._

_Uderzyłem go jeszcze parę razy. Przestałem dopiero, gdy zobaczyłem krew na swoich dłoniach._

_Spojrzałem na nie jakby to była najdziwniejsza rzecz na świecie. Nie miałem teraz czasu na zastanawianie się, a tym bardziej oglądanie swoich rąk._

_Chwyciłem za nóż, który ze sobą przyniosłem._

_Spojrzał na mnie przerażony._

_Bał się._

_O to mi chodziło._

_To mnie podniecało._

_Jego życie było w moich rękach._

_„Proszę, nie. Nie rób tego. Nikomu nie powiem, przysięgam!"_

_„Teraz już za późno."_

_Powiedziałem i zadałem pierwszy cios._

_Nóż wszedł w jego pierś jak w masło._

_Pierwsza krew prysła. Było jej naprawdę dużo._

_Podobało mi się to._

_Chłopak pode mną miotał się resztkami sił i próbował krzyczeć, ale zasłoniłem mu usta._

_Wbiłem nóż jeszcze raz._

_Tym razem było więcej krwi. Jego koszulka była cała w lepkiej cieczy._

_Byłem taki podekscytowany, zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy ojciec obiecał nam psa._

_Nie wiem ile ciosów zadałem. Przestałem liczyć po dziesięciu._

_Gdy przestał się ruszać, a ja byłem cały od krwi postanowiłem przestać._

_Wstałem z niego, a jego ciało zaciągnąłem w głąb ślepej uliczki._

_Znajdą go dopiero za kilka dni, gdy będą zabierać odpady._

_Wróciłem do domu cały zdyszany. Bliźniaczka już za mną czekała._

_Wpuściła mnie tylnymi drzwiami. Od razu ściągnąłem zakrwawione ubranie._

_Płakała, kiedy mi pomagała._

_„Gdzie masz nóż?"_

_Zapytała, a ja machinalnie rzuciłem go pod jej nogi. Chwyciła go przez ścierkę i zaniosła do kuchni by umyć._

_Nie musieliśmy się martwić o rodziców. Akurat wtedy postanowili wyjechać do rodziny mieszkającej na samym południu kraju. Idealnie._

_Spaliliśmy moje zakrwawione rzeczy, a nóż jakby nigdy nic umyliśmy i włożyliśmy do szuflady._

_„Mam nadzieje, że cierpiał."_

_Wyszeptała mimo kilku łez spływających po jej policzkach._

_„Nie martw się, zadbałem o to."_

_Powiedziałem i przytuliłem ją._

_Londyn, 27 grudnia 1929r._

_Minęło jedenaście dni od tego wydarzenia. Dzisiaj była u nas policja._

_Lottie otworzyła drzwi jak gdyby nigdy nic, ale w jej oczach widziałem nutkę strachu. Z daleka mogłem to zobaczyć._

_Zaprosiła ich do salonu, a ja usiadłem obok niej na jednej z dwóch kanap. Dwóch mężczyzn spoczęło naprzeciwko nas._

_Powiedzieli, że Tom Robins nie żyje._

_Nie żyje._

_I to przeze mnie._

_Charlotte od razu zaczęła płakać._

_Objąłem ją ramieniem jak przystało na kochającego brata._

_Znaleźli jego ciało dopiero dwa dni temu. Jakaś kobieta wyrzucająca niepotrzebne rzeczy zobaczyła kałuże zaschniętej krwi, a kawałek dalej zmasakrowane ciało._

_Zmasakrowane?_

_Zginął od dwudziestu sześciu dźgnięć nożem._

_Brunetka jeszcze bardziej zaczęła płakać. Próbowałem ją pocieszyć._

_Mężczyzna o blond włosach zadał kilka mało istotnych pytań jej, jak i mi._

_Dosyć szybko wyszli. Byłem pewien, że nic nie zauważyli._

_Gdy tylko ich pożegnałem i zamknąłem za nimi drzwi, wróciłem do siostry._

_Przytuliła mnie i po chwili przestała płakać. Zrobiła naprawdę niezłe przedstawienie, nawet ja w to uwierzyłem._

_„Dziękuje."_

_Wyszeptała w moją klatkę piersiową._

_„Dla Ciebie wszystko, wiesz o tym."_

_Pocałowałem ją w czubek głowy._

_„Nie powinieneś robić już tego więcej."_

_Powiedziała, a ja zamyśliłem się na chwilę. To było takie wspaniałe uczucie._

_Jego krew na mojej skórze._

_Słyszałem jak jego serce spowalnia._

_Jak zatrzymuje się._

_Czułem jak przestaje oddychać._

_Aż jego płuca biorą ostatni oddech, a on umiera._

_„Nie Chcę żebyś poszedł do wiezienia. Nie chcę Cię stracić."_

_Jej głos załamał się. Wiedziałem, że się o mnie boi. Tak samo jak ja o nią. Byliśmy w końcu rodziną. Tylko my tak naprawdę się rozumieliśmy._

_„Nie stracisz, obiecuje."_

_Nie pozwolę żeby ktoś nas rozdzielił._

_Nigdy._


	3. Rozdział drugi

_Londyn, 30 grudnia 1929r._

_Powoli to wszystko do mnie dochodziło._

_Ja naprawdę to zrobiłem._

_Naprawdę zabiłem człowieka._

_Zaczynałem wariować. Moje uczucia, mój mózg -zaczęły szaleć._

_Byłem rozdrażniony, podenerwowany. Nie mogłem się na niczym_ _skupić_ _, cały czas coś lub ktoś wytrącało mnie z równowagi._

_Po nocach zacząłem płakać. Nie wiem, dlaczego. Nie żałowałem, ale wszystkie emocje, które skrywałem w sobie wybuchały._

_Nie dawałem sobie rady. To mnie przytłaczało. Lottie czasami przychodziła do mnie nocami, siadała obok mnie i pocieszała. Chciała mnie uspokoić, ale nie wychodziło jej to._

_Zabiłem człowieka._

_Gdy za dużo o tym myślałem, wymiotowałem. Łzy cisnęły mi się do oczu, a mój żołądek zwracał całą treść._

_Schudłem, stałem się blady. Może usta zrobiły się suche i matowe. Nie mogłem patrzeć na siebie w lustrze._

_Pewnej nocy, gdy nie mogłem się uspokoić, a w głowie roiło się od przeraźliwych myśli postanowiłem spróbować._

_Przed oczami, co chwilę pokazywały mi się zupełnie nieznane osoby. Były martwe. To ja to zrobiłem. Wiedziałem to, to mnie cieszyło. Byłem z siebie zadowolony. Chciałem więcej i więcej._

_Wyciągnąłem z szafki nocnej małe pudełeczko._

_Zauważyłem kobietę. Jej kiedyś jasnofioletowa sukienka była teraz cała od krwi. Stałem nad nią i dyszałem. W dłoni trzymałem nóż. Przejechałem nim po jej gardle. Krew prysła mi prosto w twarz. Otarłem ją ręką i nie przestałem._

_Chwyciłem w dwa palce mały metalowy przedmiot. Obejrzałem go z każdej strony i usiadłem na łóżku. Nie wiedziałem czy dobrze robię. Chciałem pozbyć się tego bólu. Wewnętrznego bólu._

_Indianie wierzyli, że we krwi znajdują się złe duchy. Nacinali ciała by je wypuścić._

_Jest w tym coś, co mnie intryguje. Byłem ciekawy czy to mi pomoże. Czy odwróci uwagę od tych wszystkich dziwnych myśli._

_Przyłożyłem ostre narzędzie do mojego nadgarstka. Długo się wahałem czy to zrobić._

_Co za ironia. Gdy wbijałem nóż w klatkę piersiową Toma wiedziałem, co robię i nawet nie mrugnąłem, a teraz? Zachowuje się jak zwykły tchórz. Nie mogę okazywać słabości._

_Otarłem szybko ostatnią łzę z mojego policzka i wykonałem małe nacięcie. Zrobiłem je stosunkowo wysoko żeby nikt nie zauważył. Po chwili zauważyłem pierwsze kropelki krwi._

_Szybko zrobiłem kolejne nacięcia, każde kolejne coraz głębsze._

_Szkarłatna ciesz zaczęła spływać po mojej ręce. Patrzyłem na nią jak zaczarowany. Czułem się jak w transie. Jej widok mnie uspokoił. Pozwolił się oderwać od wszystkiego._

_Nie czułem już bólu. Siedziałem spokojnie opierając się plecami o zimną ścianę. Nawet nie wiedziałem, która jest godzina i jak długo już tu siedzę. Krew zaschła, a ja nadal patrzyłem na rany, które sobie zrobiłem._

_Postanowiłem podnieść się dopiero, gdy słońce zaczęło wschodzić na niebo. Londyn o wschodzie słońca był piękny. Stałem przy oknie i podziwiałem ten widok. W moim sercu coś zakuło, ale zignorowałem to._ _Ruszyłem do łazienki, by przemyć rany i uszykować się do kolejnego dnia pracy._

_Ten rok już się kończy, a ja znów nic nie zrobiłem. No może... Zostałem szaleńcem i zabójcą, do tego okaleczyłem się. Kolejny rok zapowiada się naprawdę obiecująco. Boje się co przyniesie. Kolejną wojnę z rodzicami? Przeprowadzkę? Nowe życie? Nie wiem czy chcę to przeżywać._

_Londyn, 4 stycznia 1930r._

_Od tamtego dnia minęły ponad trzy tygodnie. Dowiedziałem się, że policja cały czas trzymała jego ciało. Nie wiem dlaczego. Czyżby szukali jakiś poszlak? Oczywistym było, że chcieli znaleźć mordercę. Ale ja byłem kilka kroków przed nimi. Ojciec jednego z moich znajomych był policjantem. Sam przyszedł powiedzieć mi o tym, wiedział, że moja siostra coś do niego czuła._

_Nie wiem, dlaczego nagle stał się dla mnie taki miły. Jakoś nigdy nie kumplowaliśmy się. Byliśmy tylko znajomymi mówiącymi sobie cześć na ulicy, nic więcej._

_Sylwester przeżyłem bez zbędnej radości. Rodzice gdzieś wyszli, Lottie siedziała w swoim pokoju, a ja w swoim._

_Patrzyłem przez okno, obserwowałem tych wszystkich radosnych ludzi. Nie rozumiałem tego. To zwykły dzień, taki jak każdy inny. Dlaczego właśnie dziś świętują?_

_Przecież jutro znów nastąpi szary dzień, a wszyscy wrócą do swojego nudnego życia._

_Pogrzeb Robinsa odbył się wczoraj. Lottie upierała się żeby na niego iść. Nie mogłem jej odmówić. Naprawdę nie zamierzałem tego oglądać. Szopka wystawiona ku pamięci sukinsyna._

_Okazało się, że Lottie i Pattie nie były jedyne. Oprócz nich pojawiły się tam również dwie inne dziewczyny. Gdy tylko siebie zobaczyły myślałem, że będę musiał je rozdzielać._

_Pokrzyczały trochę przed cmentarzem, a ja pociągnąłem siostrę w stronę domu. Znów płakała, a powodem tego był nadal on. Myślałem, że po jego śmierci to się zmieni. Znów się myliłem._

_Nienawidziłem tego uczucia, gdy nie miałem racji. Czułem się taki głupi i przewidywalny. Coś we mnie buzowało, denerwowałem się, wstydziłem. Ojciec od zawsze wymagał ode mnie znacznie więcej. Nie podobało mu się nawet to, że zacząłem pracować. Chciał żeby jego syn robił coś lepszego niż praca w fabryce. Zawsze go zawodziłem._

_Policja już ani razu do nas nie zajrzała. Sprawa ucichła, a wszystkie dowody były zniszczone. Czułem się naprawdę bezpiecznie. Nie miałem powodów do strachu._

_Nic nie zrobiłem._

_Londyn, 27 stycznia 1930r._

_Moje życie było na prawdę spokojne. Nic ciekawego w nim się nie działo._

_Wstawałem rano i szykowałem się. Co drugi dzień chodziłem do pracy i wracałem do domu późnym wieczorem._

_Odkąd pamiętam moje życie było dziwne i monotonne. Rzadko działo się w nim coś ciekawego._

_Urodziłem się dwudziestego czwartego grudnia tysiąc dziewięćset dziesiątego roku jako William Tyler. Przez to, że z siostrą narodziliśmy się całkiem przed świętami wszyscy nazywali nas prezentami. Teraz nie wiem czy był to prezent czy raczej kara._

_Gdy mieliśmy niecałe trzy lata, wybuchła wojna. Ojciec musiał wyjechać. Tak naprawdę prawie w ogóle go nie pamiętałem. Zignorowałem to i wychowywałem się jakbym nie miał ojca. Przywykłem do tego._

_Zawsze dogadywałem się z siostrą i trzymałem blisko niej. Lubiłem przebywać w jej towarzystwie._

_Gdy inni chłopcy bawili się w wojnę i podglądali dziewczynki, ja siedziałem pośród nich i udawałem przyjęcie. Oczywiście byłem wyjątkowo traktowany jako chłopak i brat Charlotte._

_Wszyscy chłopacy z naszej ulicy mi zazdrościli. Oni nawet nie umieli zagadać do żadnej dziewczyny, a ja miałem w nich najlepsze przyjaciółki._

_Wiele się nauczyłem przez te wszystkie lata spędzone w dziewczęcym gronie.Umiałem piec, szyć, a nawet malować paznokcie i robić warkocze. Naprawdę wiele zawdzięczam tym kobietom._

_No właśnie, teraz były już kobietami. Dwie z nich wyszły za mąż, jedna zginęła podczas jakiś rozrób w mieście, a pozostałe wiodły zwykłe, spokojne życie. Zupełnie jak my._

_Może to też po części dzięki nim odkryłem w sobie tą inność. Dorastając w ich towarzystwie uświadomiłem sobie, że jestem do nich bardzo podobny. Od zawsze byłem „bratem Lottie z 27 domu". Taki numer nosiła nasza działka i tak się przyjęło. Każde dziecko miało swój własny numer. Tylko ja z bliźniaczką byliśmy „27"._

_Gdy wszystkie dziewczyny zaczęły rozmawiać o chłopakach naturalnym było, że ja też to robiłem. Plotkowaliśmy razem i szeptaliśmy, który jest najładniejszy, a który najdzielniejszy._

_Dopiero później zauważyłem, że to było dziwne. Tak nie zachowywali się inni chłopcy. Oni woleli dziewczyny, ale ja. No cóż. Ja nie._

Londyn, 15 maja 1965r.

Edward wybiegł na zewnątrz i zaczął wymiotować. Dla jego żołądka to było za wiele.

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zrobiło się ciemno. Słońce zdążyło już dawno temu zajść, a on cały dzień przesiedział w stęchłej szopie.

Trzęsącymi się dłońmi zakluczył wejście do samotni jego partnera i na nogach jak z waty ruszył ku drzwiom frontowym.

Gdy tylko znalazł się w środku zatrzasnął je za sobą i upadł. Nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje. Na czworaka dotarł do kuchni i nalał sobie trochę wody. Z trudem mógł utrzymać szklankę. Wypił na raz całą jej zawartość i to wszystko znów go dopadło.

„ _[...] zadałem pierwszy cios._

_Nóż wszedł w jego pierś jak w masło._

_Pierwsza krew prysła. Było jej naprawdę dużo._

_Podobało mi się to."_

Nie mógł tego zrozumieć. Wyobraził go sobie, gdy odbierał życie tamtemu chłopakowi. Miał zaledwie dziewiętnaście lat, gdy go zabił.

Nie wierzył w to.Mężczyzna, którego kochał ponad wszystko był mordercą. Nigdy mu tego nie powiedział. Myślał, że Will mu ufał. Że po dwudziestu pięciu latach zasługiwał, na chociaż odrobinę zaufania i szczerości.

Po raz kolejny zwrócił pokarm. Łzy spływały po jego policzkach. Czuł jakby jego serce rozrywało się na kawałki. Nie znał osoby, z którą dzielił życie.

Uświadomił sobie,że nie wiedział o nim nic. Ile jeszcze przed nim zataił?

Nawet nie wiedział jak dotarł na piętro do swojego łóżka. Skulił się na nim i przypominał sobie wszystko, co razem przeżyli. Gdy się spotkali, gdy się całowali, przytulali, ocierali łzy ze swoich twarzy.

Ta osoba była dla niego zupełnie obca. Osoba, która pisała pamiętnik nie była w ogóle tym mężczyzną, którego znał. William, z którym mieszkał tak się nie zachowywał. Był spokojny, cichy, kochający i opiekuńczy. Nie byłby w stanie kogoś skrzywdzić, a tym bardziej zabić. Nie on.

Tej nocy nie przespał. Całą przepłakał. Starał się przyswoić nowe informacje, zrozumieć jakoś czyny jego narzeczonego, ale nie był w stanie. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć, nie chciał.

Gdy tylko słońce zaczęło wdzierać się do ich sypialni postanowił podnieść się z łóżka. Mógł przysiąc, ze w tym momencie wyglądał jak strach na wróble. Jego kręcone włosy odstawały w każda stronę, a pod zapłakanymi, czerwonymi oczami znajdowały się cienie.

Zaparzył sobie kawę i mimo, że bał się znów ruszył do pomieszczenia za domem. Chciał żeby to wszystko okazało się złym snem, a w szopie znajdowała się tylko kosiarka i jakieś narzędzia.

Niestety jego oczy natknęły się na bałagan, jaki wczoraj tam zrobił. Pozbierał luźne kartki i włożył do pamiętnika. Nie był pewien czy powinien go dalej czytać, ale ciekawość była silniejsza.

Usiadł na starej kanapie, a w ręku trzymał zeszyt otwarty na miejscu, w którym wczoraj skończył czytać.

Miał nadzieje, że nie będzie czytał już o zbrodniach, krwi i ukrytym bólu Willa. Chciał dla niego jak najlepiej. Nie mógł znieść myśli, że jego ukochany cierpiał i zadawał sobie ból. Wiadomość o tym, że okaleczał się jeszcze bardziej zakuła go w serce.

 


	4. Rozdział trzeci

_Londyn, 6 lutego 1930r._

_Nawet nie mogłem zliczyć już śladów na moich rękach. Zacząłem robić to również na udach. Moje ciało było pokryte licznymi strupkami i starszymi ranami. Zdarzało się, że robiłem to, co noc. Wtedy mój umysł był wolny. Zadowalał się widokiem krwi i na chwilę to wszystko ustawało._

_Jednak to wszystko szło w złą stronę. Było mi cały czas za mało. Cały czas mój umysł domagał się więcej. Więcej bólu._

_Rany na moich rękach pomagają mi. Za każdym razem, gdy na nie patrzyłem przypominało mi się jak ból przeszywał moje ciało. Szczypanie podczas pocierania o materiał w czasie chodzenia. Stróżki krwi i pojedyncze krople. To mnie odpręża._

_Gdy po raz kolejny robiłem to w nocy i cicho płakałem do mojego pokoju weszła Charlotte. Było ciemno, a ja zdążyłem schować rękę za plecy, ale mimo to zauważyła, co robię._

_Siedziałem skulony na podłodze z zaciekami po łzach. Była moją siostrą, martwiła się o mnie. Usiadła obok mnie i nic nie mówiła. Patrzyła na moje ręce. Nagle wstała i wyszła z mojej sypialni. Myślałem, że sobie darowała i poszła spać. Jednak ona po chwili wróciła z bandażem i zaczęła powoli owijać mi nimi przedramiona. Widziałem jak jej oczy się szklą. Nie chciała płakać, nie przy mnie._

_Przesiedziała ze mną całą noc. Nie rozmawialiśmy za dużo. Byłem jej wdzięczny, że nie zadawała nie wygodnych pytań. Nie wiem czy potrafiłbym odpowiedzieć jej, dlaczego to robię. Bałbym się, że przez to odwróciłaby się ode mnie. Uznała za wariata, którym tak naprawdę byłem. Nie chciałem sobie tego uświadomić, ale taka była prawda. Cały czas wypierałem się tego i wmawiałem sobie, że to nic takiego. Że mi przejdzie, że będzie dobrze._

_Nie wiem, kiedy przestałem w to wierzyć. W to bezsensowne gadanie o tym, że z czasem wszystko się ułoży. Po prostu to wydawało się idiotyczne. Bez sensu sprawiać sobie złudne nadzieje._

_Lekarz, do którego wysłali mnie rodzice, plótł same bzdury. Kazali mi tam pójść, ponieważ podejrzewali, że jestem gejem. Przez to, że nasza rodzina jest dosyć bogata nie mogę pójść do zakładu psychiatrycznego. Przecież to byłaby hańba dla całej naszej rodziny. Wydziedziczyliby mnie. Już szukali mi żony, a co by się stało gdybym przyszedł do domu z moim chłopakiem? Przecież to było nie do pomyślenia. Prędzej by mnie zabili niż pozwolili spotykać z drugim mężczyzna._

_Oni nic nie rozumieli._

_Londyn, 20 lutego 1930r._

_Dlaczego oni muszą tacy być?_

Ojciec cały czas wymaga czegoś ode mnie. A to nie pasuje mu miejsce, w którym pracuję _, a to znowu mój ubiór. Nigdy nie jestem wystarczająco dobry jak na jego syna._

_Wydaje mi się, że dla rodziców jestem zwykłym problemem. Homoseksualnym synem, który nigdy nic nie osiągnie._

_Nigdy nie byłem dla nich nic warty. Zawsze chcieli mieć córeczkę, a ja... Urodziłem się przypadkiem. A teraz za ten przypadek muszą płacić._

_W dodatku, coraz częściej mówią o przeprowadzce. Ględzą o tym jak w Berlinie będzie idealnie. Jak będzie się nam dobrze żyło._

_Próbowaliśmy z Lottie coś z tym zrobić. Mówiliśmy, tłumaczyliśmy, przekonywaliśmy, że tutaj jest nam dobrze, ale to nic nie działało.Wiedzieliśmy, że nie możemy stąd wyjechać, a tym bardziej do Niemczech._

_Hitler zawrócił im w głowie. Teraz potrafili tylko o tym rozmawiać. O czystości rasowej, o braku Żydów i homoseksualistów. Zawsze wtedy patrzyli na mnie i mówili, że muszę się wyleczyć._

_Tydzień temu na niedzielny obiad przyszli goście. Niemiecka rodzina, której nazwisko trudno mi było nawet wymówić. Kobieta- Frau Marie, jej mąż- Herr Herman i ich dzieci, córka Anna i syn Timo. Mówili z twardym i ciężkim niemieckim akcentem. Aż uszy bolały od sposobu, w jaki kaleczyli piękny angielski język._

_Blond włosa dziewczyna cały czas mnie obserwowała i uśmiechała się do mnie. To było bardziej niż niezręczne. Przez to wszystko Charlotte cały czas się śmiała._

_Rodzice rozmawiali o naszej przeprowadzce, o przyszłości, Rzeszy i nas. Mówili, że Anna ślicznie by ze mną wyglądała, a ja nie mogłem tego słuchać. Oni perfidnie chcieli mnie z nią zeswatać. To było za wiele._

_Podziękowałem i odszedłem od stołu mówiąc, że źle się czuje. Od razu udałem się do mojego pokoju. Na prawdę źle się czułem. Było mi niedobrze. Od ich okropnych, niemieckich języków, Anny i tej całej szopki urządzonej przez rodziców. Położyłem się na łóżku i próbowałem o tym wszystkim zapomnieć. Niestety nie było mi to dane. Do mojego pokoju wparowała roześmiana siostra, a za nią dwójka Niemców. Tego było za wiele._

_Usiadłem na posłaniu i potarłem twarz dłońmi._

„ _Cześć braciszku! Dlaczego tak szybko uciekłeś?"_

_Zaśmiała się i przysiadła obok._

„ _Źle się czuje."_

_Wysyczałem i popatrzyłem na nią zdenerwowany._

„ _Nie chcę Cię martwić, ale ta oto tu Anna von Kugelgen ma być twoją dziewczyną."_

_Położyła mi dłoń na ramieniu. Niebieskooka od razu poczerwieniała na twarzy._

„ _Żartujesz sobie ze mnie?! To jakieś niedorzeczne!"_

_Wstałem i wyszedłem z pokoju, później zbiegłem po schodach i gdy chciałem wyjść z domu, usłyszałem głos mojego ojca._

„ _William, gdzie idziesz?"_

„ _Do przyjaciela."_

_Było jedynym, co powiedziałem i trzasnąłem drzwiami. Tak naprawdę szwendałem się bez większego celu. Nie miałem, do kogo pójść. Nie miałem przyjaciół, a tym bardziej takiego „szczególnego". Rzuciłem tak tylko, dlatego, żeby go jeszcze bardziej zdenerwować. Wiedziałem, że będę tego żałował, ale teraz było już za późno._

_Wróciłem do domu dopiero, gdy się ściemniło. Nie zamierzałem wchodzić frontowymi drzwiami. Wiedziałem, że by mnie usłyszeli i od razu nakrzyczeli. Wspiąłem się po drzewie rosnącym przed oknem do mojego pokoju i tak się w nim znalazłem. W środku czekała już Lottie._

„ _W końcu postanowiłeś się pojawić."_

_Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi._

„ _To nie ciebie rodzice chcą połączyć z jakąś Niemką!"_

_Krzyknąłem i to był błąd. Od razu w sypialni pojawił się ojciec. Zaczął na mnie wrzeszczeć. Nie wiem nawet, co dokładnie krzyczał, nie mogłem go zrozumieć, nie chciałem._

„ _Ty niewdzięczny smarkaczu!"_

_Było jedynym, co zrozumiałem. Później mnie uderzył. Nie wiem ile razy dostałem w twarz, a później w żebra. Obudziłem się następnego dnia, a obok mnie siedziała bliźniaczka. Widziałem jej zapłakaną twarz. To nie mogło się tak skończyć._

_L_ _ondyn, 1 marca 1930r._

_Myślałem, że to wszystko się już uspokoiło. Rodzice tak nagle przestali rozmawiać o przeprowadzce i Niemcach. Miałem nadzieje, że odpuścili, darowali sobie, przemyśleli wszystko i zmądrzeli. Jak zwykle musiałem się mylić._

_Gdy po raz setny kaleczyłem sobie ręce do pokoju wpadła Lottie. Była wystraszona. Głośno oddychała, a jej oczy wyglądały jakby miały zaraz wypaść._

_Jak najciszej do mnie podeszła i usiadła obok. W ciszy patrzyła na ścianę, która znajdowała się przed nami. Po mojej ręce w dalszym ciągu spływała krew, a w drugiej dłoni trzymałem zakrwawioną żyletkę._

„ _Podsłuchałam rozmowę rodziców."_

_Wyszeptała tak cicho, że nawet ja siedząc całkiem obok niej miałem problem z usłyszeniem jej słów._

„ _Co zrobiłaś?"_

_Spytałem nie mogąc zrozumieć sensu jej sów._

„ _Ciszej, myślą, że śpimy. Chyba nie chcesz żeby nas tu teraz nakryli, w takim stanie."_

_Pokazała na moją rękę. Pokręciłem głową._

„ _Nie mogłam spać, rodzice cały czas głośno o czymś dyskutowali."_

_Zaczęła, a ja wpatrywałem się w nią uważnie._

„ _Rozmawiali o przeprowadzce. O tym, że Anna ma zostać twoją żoną, dla mnie też już podobno kogoś znaleźli, ale mają się spotkać dopiero w Berlinie."_

_Mówiła, a ja z każdym następnym słowem nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. To nie byli nasi rodzice, nie. Oni tak się nie zachowywali._

„ _Mają za dwa dni wyjechać tam by poszukać domu i pracy. To wszystko jest coraz bliżej."_

_Patrzyła na mnie przerażonymi oczami. Czułem jej strach. Ja sam również go odczuwałem._

„ _Podobno ojciec ma współpracować z Hitlerem. Nie wiem dokładnie, ściszył wtedy głos. Nie mogłam nic usłyszeć przez ścianę."_

_Opowiadała dalej o wszystkim, o czym się dowiedziała. Nie mogłem uwierzyć w żadne słowo, które padało z jej ust. To było takie chore i nierealne._

„ _William, oni nie są już naszymi rodzicami. To jakieś chore potwory. Chcą z nasz robić takich jak inni. Nie możemy się na to zgodzić."_

_Powiedziała z lękiem wyczuwalnym w głosie._

„ _Musimy coś z tym zrobić."_

_Kontynuowała._

„ _Ale co?"_

_Spytałem nie do końca wiedząc co o tym wszystkim myśleć._

„ _Jeszcze nie wiem, ale coś wymyślę. Musze. Mamy mało czasu."_

_Powiedziała i wstała z podłogi. Zanim wyszła wyrwała mi jeszcze z ręki ostre narzędzie._

„ _Zostaw to, potrzebujemy obu twoich sprawnych rąk by się z tego wyrwać."_

 _Rzuciła na odchodne i wyszła. Wróciłem do swojego łóżka i_ zastanawiałem się nad wszystkim, co dowiedziałem się od siostry. Miała rację.

_To już nie byli nasi rodzice._

_Londyn, 3 marca 1930r._

_Jak na razie wszystko co powiedziała Lottie się zgadzało. Ojciec z matką wyjechali do Berlina zostawiając nas samych. Mieliśmy sporo czasu by uzgodnić, co z tym dalej robimy._

„ _Musimy się ich pozbyć."_

_Powiedziała chodząc po kuchni. Podniosłem na nią swój wzrok i miałem nadzieje, że się przesłyszałem._

„ _Co? Jak?"_

_Zapytałem, nie mogłem mieć wątpliwości._

„ _Musimy ich zabić."_

_Zatrzymała się i popatrzyła na mnie wielkimi niebieskimi ślepiami._

„ _Naszych rodziców?"_

_Nie mogłem uwierzyć. Ona naprawdę chciała to zrobić._

„ _Mi też nie podoba się ten pomyśl, ale nie mamy wyboru."_

_Znów wyznaczała nową trasę od salonu do jadalni._

„ _Myślisz, że jest mi łatwo? To nasi rodzice, ale przestają być sobą. Zaczynają być obcymi osobami."_

_W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy, które po chwili zaczęły wypływać i spływać kaskadami po policzkach._

„ _Posłuchaj mnie Will. Jeśli tego nie zrobimy oni nas rozdzielą, każą poślubić całkiem obce nam osoby i brać udział w całej tej szopce z selekcją rasową."_

_Podeszła do mnie i chwyciła za dłonie. Były chłodne i trzęsły się ze zdenerwowania._

_Nie pamiętam, kiedy nasi rodzice się tacy stali. To było takie nagłe, z dnia na dzień. Byli u nas na kolacji ich znajomi, którzy o tym mówili. Na początku ich wyśmiali, ale z czasem stawali się tacy sami. Chcieli tego samego. To było niedorzeczne._

_„Musisz mi pomóc. Nie dam sobie sama rady."_

_Patrzyła mi głęboko_ w oczy.

„ _Ja nie wiem..."_

_Wyszeptałem, biłem się z myślami._

„ _Musze to przemyśleć. To nie takie łatwe Lott. Oni nas wychowali."_

_Powiedziałem i wyszedłem z kuchni. Udałem się do swojego pokoju i nie ruszyłem się stamtąd do wieczora. To wszystko było dla mnie przytłaczające. Nie wiedziałem, co robić. Czułem się zagubiony._

_Londyn, 14 marca 1930r._

_Rodzice wrócili po kilku dniach. Cały czas dziwnie było mi przebywać w ich towarzystwie. Nie czułem się komfortowo. Szczególnie po tym wszystkim o czym się dowiedziałem._

_Lottie jeszcze dwa razy przychodziła do mnie w nocy i mówiła o tym, czego się dowiedziała. Za każdym razem nie mogłem uwierzyć w te wszystkie rzeczy._

_Po pół roku od przeprowadzki miałem mieć ślub, Lottie trochę później. Ojciec miał nadzorować jakiś ośrodek dla Żydów. To było okropne._

_Cały czas biłem się z myślami o zabójstwie własnych opiekunów. Nienawidziłem ich, ale nie chciałem tego robić. Jednak z każdym kolejnym dniem oni nie dawali mi wyboru._

_Mama poprosiła mnie żebym poszedł z nią do krawcowej. Nie mogłem odmówić. Gdy szliśmy chodnikiem pośród masy ludzi, a mężczyźni, co chwile kłaniali się mojej rodzicielce z na przeciwka wyszła kobieta z mniejszym dzieckiem, które niosła na rękach. Jej uroda wskazywała na to, że była Żydówką. Ostatnio pełno Żydów się tu przeniosło, nie dziwiłem się im. Słyszałem jak byli traktowani w środkowej Europie. To był koszmar._

_Uśmiechnąłem się do kobiety, która wydawała się naprawdę sympatyczna. Jej syn pomachał mi dłonią, a w mojej mamie jakby coś wybuchło._

„ _Niech pani pilnuje swojego dzieciaka, a nie pozwala żeby zaczepiało porządnych obywateli. Pełno was tu przyjechało i będziecie pasożycić się w_ _naszym_ _pięknym kraju."_

_Powiedziała z jadem w głosie i odeszła dalej. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Tak nie zachowywała się kobieta, a tym bardziej moja matka. Wydawało mi się, że ja znam. Gdy była już kawałek ode mnie spojrzałem smutno za osoby przede mną._

„ _Przepraszam za nią. Na pewno tak nie myśli."_

_Powiedziałem, a po chwili usłyszałem jej wołanie._

„ _Williamie, pośpiesz się. Nie trać czasu na te śmiecie."_

_Szczęka mi opadła. Chciałem jej coś odpowiedzieć, ale poczułem małą dłoń na swoim ramieniu._

„ _Idź do mamy."_

_Powiedział mały chłopiec i odeszli. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, jaki moi krewni mają stosunek do innych ludzi. Przecież to nie ważne, że byli Żydami. To tak jakby ktoś nas gnębił za to, że jesteśmy Anglikami. Nie mieliśmy na to wpływu. To chore. Doszedłem do niej i już się nie odzywałem. To było za wiele._

_Londyn, 1 kwietnia 1930r._

_Byłem światkiem coraz częstszych ataków rodziców na Żydów. Za każdym razem nie mogłem na to patrzeć. Przepraszałem te osoby. Było mi ich żal.Przyjechały tu uciekając przed okrucieństwem, a nadal go doświadczają. Tak nie mogło być._

_Siedziałem w swoim pokoju, gdy usłyszałem wołanie mojej matki. Razem z Charlotte wyszliśmy z sypialni i popatrzyliśmy na siebie niepewnie. Nie wiedzieliśmy, o co im chodzi. W głowie rozważałem wszystko, co zrobiłem źle w ostatnim czasie, ale nic nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć._

_Zastaliśmy ich w salonie. Siedzieli na kanapie i popijali herbatę. Byli dziwnie szczęśliwi, to nie oznaczało dla nas niczego dobrego._

„ _Dzieciaki."_

_Zaczął ojciec._

„ _Znaleźliśmy z tatą nowy dom dla nas. Za miesiąc jedziemy do Niemczech."_

_Powiedziała mama i ścisnęła dłoń taty. Lottie poczerwieniała na twarzy, a po chwili wybuchła._

„ _Wy sobie chyba z nas żartujecie! My z Williamem nigdzie nie jedziemy. Jesteśmy już dorośli!"_

_Krzyknęła, za co dostała w twarz. Chwyciła się za policzek i pobiegła na piętro._

„ _Jesteście z siebie dumni?!"_

_Zapytałem zły i ruszyłem za siostrą. Mnie bolało to również mocno, co ją._

„ _Will, dlaczego oni tacy są?"_

_Zapytała szlochając w moje ramię._

„ _Nie wiem Skarbie, ale nie martw się tym teraz. Niedługo to się skończy."_

_Próbowałem ją pocieszyć, ale poszło mi to okropnie. Nadał płakała i nic nie wskazywało na to żeby miała przestać._

„ _Chce tu zostać, nie mogę wyjechać, nie chcę."_

_Szeptała, a po jej policzkach nadal spływały słone krople. Otarłem je kciukiem i popatrzyłem na nią uważnie._

„ _Nie przejmuj się tym, będzie dobrze. Zostaniemy tu, obiecuje."_

_Przyrzekłem jej, a obietnic się nie łamie._

_Londyn, 12 kwietnia 1930r._

_Mieliśmy coraz mniej czasu. Już za trzy tygodnie mieliśmy stąd wyjechać, prawdopodobnie na zawsze. Nie mogłem do tego dopuścić._

_Sytuacje komplikował Eric Walker, syn policjanta. Nie wiedziałem, dlaczego tak nagle zaczął ze mną rozmawiać._

_Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że zapukał do naszych drzwi. Lottie wpuściła go do środka i zaprowadziła do mojego pokoju. Na początku byłem bardzo zdziwiony jego wizytą._

„ _Hej Eric. Nie miałem nawet okazji podziękować Ci za te kilka informacji, które mi przekazałeś."_

_Wstałem z materaca i uścisnąłem mu dłoń. Mimo wszystko byłem mu za to wszystko wdzięczny. Miałem wgląd na całą sprawę._

„ _Nie ma za co Will. Było mi miło, że mogłem jakoś pomóc."_

_Stał się cały czerwony na twarzy i spuścił wzrok._

„ _Wszystko dobrze, kolego?"_

_Zapytałem i usadziłem na moim łóżku. Odchrząknął i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu._

„ _Jasne. Ładny pokój."_

_Odezwał się jakby speszony._

„ _Dziękuję?"_

_Nie byłem pewien, o co tak naprawdę chodzi temu chłopakowi. Zachowywał się dosyć dziwnie._

„ _Tak myślałem... Może chciałbyś gdzieś wyjść?"_

_Zaproponował cicho i w końcu na mnie spojrzał._

„ _Jasne, z chęcią. Będę mógł Ci się odwdzięczyć za pomoc."_

_Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, a on po raz kolejny zrobił się czerwony._

„ _Może do kina? Słyszałem, że znowu grają Melodie Brodwayu. Dostała Oscara."_

_Zaproponował._

„ _Świetnie, nie miałem okazji obejrzeć go na premierze, a słyszałem, że jest świetnym musicalem."_

_Nie byłem pewien czy to ja tak na niego działałem czy po prostu był nieśmiały, jeśli chodzi o wszystkich._

_Mimo tego, że uciekł bardzo szybko, polubiłem go. Był naprawdę uroczy._

_Londyn, 28 kwietnia 1930r._

_Wszystko było zaplanowane._

_Długo z Lottie myśleliśmy jak najlepiej pozbyć się kłopotu, a nawet dwóch._

_Tej nocy zszedłem do garażu i podciąłem parę kabelków. To da nam trochę czasu, im też. Pękną w czasie drogi, gdy oni będą gdzieś w drodze._

_Pożegnali się z nami i mocno uściskali. Po raz setny próbowali wmówić, że tam będzie lepiej._

_Byli tak bardzo nieświadomi, a ja nie dawałem nic po sobie poznać._

_Gdy tylko wyruszyli, usiedliśmy w salonie i czekaliśmy. To była kwestia godziny, może dwóch._

_Na dworze się ściemniało, gdy do naszych drzwi zapukała dwója funkcjonariuszy. Tak jak poprzednio Lottie wpuściła ich do salonu, a ja siedziałem obok niej, bacznie im się przyglądając._

„ _Czy coś się stało?"_

_Zapytałem przerywając ciszę. Dwóch mężczyzn wyglądających na mniej więcej 25 lat, siedziało przed nami spiętych. Miałem wrażenie,że dopiero, co dostali tą pracę._

„ _Ja... My."_

_Zaczął niepewnie jeden i pokręcił się na sofie. Oczyścił gardło i kontynuował._

„ _Nie przyjechaliśmy z dobrymi nowinami."_

_To było pewne, przybrałem zmartwiony wyraz twarzy, a moja siostra miała już łzy w oczach. Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, jaką dobrą była aktorką._

„ _Państwa rodzice zginęli w wypadku. Ich auto wpadło na drzewo. Prawie całkowicie zostało zmiażdżone."_

_Dziewczyna wybuchła płaczem, a ja mocno ją przytuliłem roniąc parę łez._

„ _To niemożliwe."_

_Wyszeptałem._

„ _To nie mogli być oni! Musieliście się pomylić!"_

_Krzyknąłem chowając twarz w jej włosach. Po moich policzkach spłynęły łzy. Zabiłem własnych rodziców. Osoby, które mnie wychowały i mimo wszystko troszczyły się o nas. Kochały nas mimo tego, w jaki sposób nam to okazywali._

_A ja zabiłem ich z zimną krwią. Byłem potworem._

_Przez chwile myślałem o tym żeby się przyznać, ale pomyślałem o mojej siostrze. Przecież ona nie byłaby w stanie poradzić sobie beze mnie. Była taka drobna i niewinna._

_Londyn, 30 kwietnia 1930r._

_Dzisiaj odbył się pogrzeb naszych rodziców._

_Musieliśmy zobaczyć ciała by ich zidentyfikować. To było okropne. Kazałem od razu wyjść Lottie, by na to nie patrzyła._

_Ich zwłoki były zmasakrowane. Leżeli tacy bladzi, sini. Nie było w nich życia, osobowości. Byli martwi. Nasi rodzice byli martwi._

_Na cmentarzu zebrało się naprawdę dużo osób. Rodzina, znajomi, sąsiedzi. Sporej ilości osób po prostu nie znałem._

_Przychodzili do nas, współczuli, składali kondolencje. Staliśmy tam i baliśmy się nawet ruszyć. Charlotte przytulała się do mojego boku i co chwile wycierała łzy haftowaną chusteczką. Gładziłem ją po plecach i całowałem po głowie. Widziałem jak to przeżywa._

_Po pogrzebie razem z częścią rodziny udaliśmy się do naszego domu. Sąsiedzi przynieśli nam trochę jedzenia. Naprawdę nie mieliśmy do tego głowy. Usiedliśmy w salonie i zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. Teraz my byliśmy właścicielami tego domu. Musieliśmy sami się o siebie troszczyć. Wszystko, co kiedyś robili rodzice należało teraz do naszych obowiązków._

_Byłem świadomy, że to nie będzie łatwe. Będę musiał nas utrzymać. Zostaliśmy tylko we dwójkę i musimy wszystkim udowodnić, że damy sobie radę. Cały czas patrzyli na nas jak na dzieci, a my byliśmy już dorośli._

_Byłem jedynym mężczyzną w domu i musiałem się o niego zatroszczyć. Powinienem poszukać innej pracy, lepiej płatnej. Jak mieliśmy się utrzymać z mojej marnej pensji? Zostało nam sporo oszczędności rodziców, w końcu jeszcze nie zapłacili za dom. I już tego nie zrobią. Dzwoniłem tam powiedzieć im, że plany się zmieniły. Rodzice nie żyją, a my zostajemy w Wielkiej Brytanii. Nie było nawet opcji żebyśmy stąd wyjechali. W tych trudnych czasach najlepszym wyjściem było zostać w rodzinnym kraju._

_Nie wiedziałem jeszcze jak to będzie, czy damy sobie radę. Ale wiedziałem, że jesteśmy silni. Już nie jedno razem przeżyliśmy i nie jedną osobę razem zabiliśmy. Lottie i ja naprawdę byliśmy wytrzymali. Musieliśmy tylko to udowodnić osobom wkoło._

_Londyn, 18 maja 1930r._

_Od śmierci Dorothy i Richarda_ _T_ _yler minęło dokładnie dwadzieścia dwa dni._

_Wszystko się zmieniło. Już nie mama gotowała obiad, tylko Lottie. To ona przejęła jej wszystkie obowiązki. Prała, sprzątała, gotowała, robiła zakupy. Starałem się jej pomóc, ale po pracy nie miałem siły._

_Nadal pracowałem w fabryce, ale tylko w nocy. Za dnia pracowałem w sklepie niedaleko naszego domu. Płacili całkiem dobrze, byłem w stanie nas utrzymać._

_Byłem z siebie dumny. Stałem się dorosłym mężczyzną i utrzymywałem rodzinę. Co prawda nie było to moim szczytem marzeń w wieku niecałych dwudziestu lat, ale nic nie mogłem na to poradzić._

_W drodze powrotnej z pracy często robiłem zakupy by jakoś odciążyć siostrę. Widziałem, że dla niej też jest to trudne. Byliśmy jeszcze za młodzi na samodzielne utrzymywanie domu._

_Zacząłem myśleć o sprzedaniu go. Kupilibyśmy coś mniejszego na obrzeżach miasta. Byłoby nam łatwiej i taniej. Ale Charlotte upierała się, że chce zostać w rodzinnym domu. Zrobiłbym dla niej wszystko. Dlatego też zacząłem pracować więcej i ciężej. Chciałem iść na uczelnie, ale nie mogłem. Ważniejsza dla mnie była Lottie i jej komfort. Nalegała, mówiła, że znajdzie prace, ale nie chciałem się zgodzić. Była za delikatna._


	5. Rozdział czwarty

_Londyn, 25 maja 1930r._

_Przez ten cały harmider całkowicie zapomniałem o Ericu. O naszym wyjściu do kina i mile spędzonym czasie. Wydaje mi się, że go lubię. Mam wrażenie, że jest całkiem miłym chłopakiem, mógłbym z nim czasami porozmawiać i spędzić czas._

_Nasz wypad był około miesiąca temu, a on ani razu od tego czasu się nie odezwał. Może czekał na mnie? Chciał żebym to teraz ja wykonał pierwszy krok?_

_Ale jaki pierwszy krok?_

_Byliśmy tylko znajomymi i to w dodatku jakimiś dalekimi. Nic nas nie łączyło._

_Wtedy, w kinie, to był zupełnie inny mężczyzna niż tutaj, u mnie w pokoju. Cały czas się uśmiechał i gadał. Był znacznie śmielszy. Zabawiał mnie, opowiadał żarty i głośno się śmiał. Polubiłem go takiego._

_Ale to przecież nic nie znaczy._

_Mimo wszystko cały czas o nim rozmyślałem. O jego rudych włosach i brązowych oczach. Te kilka piegów na jego nosie i policzkach sprawiały, że był wyjątkowy. Może nawet uroczy?_

_Ale to było niepoprawne._

_Wiedziałem już od dawna, że dziewczyny mnie nie pociągają. Nie widziałem siebie za kilka lat w roli męża z żoną i gromadką dzieci. To nie było dla mnie. Chciałem czegoś zupełnie innego._

_Czy to źle, że chciałem przeżyć swoje życie w zupełnie inny sposób? Czy przez to, że marzyłem o mężczyźnie u mojego boku byłem zły? Skreślony i potępiony?_

_Już dawno przestałem wierzyć w Boga. Go tam nie było, a ludzie byli ślepi. Na świecie było tyle zła, ja byłem zły. Byłem mordercą. Byłem szaleńcem. Taka osoba jak ja nie zasługiwała na dobro. Może, dlatego tak widziałem świat? Nie wiem. Boję się prawdy._

_Londyn, 2 czerwca 1930r._

_Czas płynął strasznie szybko. Przecież jeszcze niedawno była zima. Nie wiem, kiedy drobny śnieg stopniał, a słońce zaczęło mocniej grzać. Przegapiłem wiosnę, małe kwiatki i śpiew ptaków. Teraz wszystkie dziewczyny jak na zawołanie zaczęły odsłaniać swoje ciała, a oczy zasłaniać okrągłymi okularami przeciwsłonecznymi._

_Wszystkie dzieciaki cieszyły się na koniec szkoły i letnie wyjazdy. Powinienem pomyśleć o tym z Lottie. Przyda nam się jakiś odpoczynek. Chwila relaksu, zapomnienia, wytchnienia. Zasłużyliśmy na to jak nikt inny. To pół roku było okropnie stresujące i zapracowane._

_Czułem się zmęczony jak nigdy przedtem. Szkoła była niczym takim, praca na pół etatu też. Dopiero teraz dowiedziałem się, co to jest prawdziwa praca. Spędzam w niej tygodniowo około pięćdziesięciu godzin, a mimo tego nadal martwię się, ze nie uda nam się przeżyć za te pieniądze._

_Nie daje sobie rady ze stresem, który spotyka mnie codziennie w pracy. Nawet, gdy wracam do domu nie mogę odpocząć. Cały czas jest w nim coś do zrobienia. Nie chcę nadwerężać Charlotte wszystkim. Jest tylko drobną dziewczyną, to ja powinienem zająć się takimi sprawami._

_Mam coraz mniej wolnego czasu. Biorę nadgodziny, gdy tylko mogę. Każdy pens jest dla mnie ważny. Udało mi się trochę odłożyć. Z każdej pensji odkładam po trochu. Uzbierałem na nasz wypad. Może pojechalibyśmy nad morze?_

_Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio gdzieś byliśmy. Rodzice nigdy nie mieli dla nas czasu. Wiecznie byli czymś zajęci. Ojciec, co chwile gdzieś wyjeżdżał. Miał kochankę, a matka o tym wiedziała. Mimo tego wszystko ukrywała. Nie dała po sobie poznać, że coś wie. Ale ja to widziałem. Ja widziałem wszystko. Przecież małe dziecko nic nie rozumie, prawda?_

_Z resztą do niej też przyjeżdżał „wujek Billy". Myślała, że jesteśmy głupi. Zawsze nam coś przywoził, a matka wyganiała na dwór, do znajomych lub zamykała nas w swoich pokojach. Wtedy nie przejmowałem się tym. Bawiłem się nową zabawką albo jadłem czekoladę, którą dostałem. To od samego początku było chore._

_Cała presja, pod którą żyłem dusiła mnie. Znów czułem się przywiązany, skrępowany. Szary człowiek, nic nie znaczący, bez swojego rozumu. Kazali mi pracować, wiec to robiłem. Cały dzień w sklepie, później fabryka. Powinienem się cieszyć, że w ogóle miałem prace. Niektórzy w ogóle jej nie mieli._

_Gdy nadchodziła noc, zamykałem się w swojej sypialni i robiłem małe nacięcia na ramionach i udach. Nigdy tam, gdzie ktoś mógłby to zobaczyć. To by mnie skazało. Nikt nie mógł się o tym dowiedzieć. Fakt, że Lottie o tym wiedziała nic nie zmieniał. Zawsze wszystko sobie mówiliśmy. Byliśmy blisko siebie. Mogliśmy zawsze na sobie polegać. Prawdziwy przykład idealnego rodzeństwa._

_Krew spływała po moich rękach, a ja coraz bardziej się od tego uzależniałem. Widok czerwoności spływającej po ciele uspokajał mnie. Brakowało mi tego. Tęskniłem._

_Londyn, 24 czerwca 1930r._

_Od początku miałem wrażenie, że to będzie okropny wtorek. Już, gdy stałem w sklepie i obsługiwałem klientów w moim żołądku czułem nieprzyjemny ucisk. Pomyślałem wtedy: „To będzie kolejny okropny dzień, ale wrócę do domu i Lottie sprawi, że stanie się znacznie lepszym."_

_Dopiero, gdy dotarłem do naszego mieszkania, uświadomiłem sobie, jak bardzo się myliłem. Otworzyłem powoli drzwi i wszedłem do środka. Moje najgorsze przeczucia miały za chwilę się spełnić. Ściągnąłem buty i odłożyłem torbę na swoje miejsce. Wszedłem do salonu i zamarłem. To on._

_Na kanapie siedział mężczyzna, którego tak bardzo nienawidziłem. A to wszystko za sprawą moich rodziców._

_Zobaczyłem Charlotte siedzącą na przeciwko niego i sztucznie się uśmiechającą. Nasze spojrzenia na chwilę się spotkały. Zobaczyłem zaniepokojenie, ale po chwili znikło, a na jej ustach pojawił się jeszcze większy uśmiech, wręcz maniakalny._

_„Och! William, w końcu jesteś! Czekaliśmy za tobą z doktorem Bellem."_

_Wstała i podeszła do mnie. Zabrała torbę i ruszyła do kuchni dając mi znak żebym poszedł za nią._

_„Wybaczy doktor na chwilę."_

_Przeprosiła przechodząc przez salon. Lekarz popatrzył na mnie podejrzliwie i dalej pił herbatę._

_„Co on tu robi?!"_

_Zdenerwowałem się._

_„Mów ciszej, jeszcze nas usłyszy."_

_Skarciła mnie brunetka._

_„Przyszedł, bo dawno nie stawiałeś się na wizyty. Powiedziałam mu, że masz narzeczoną i wszystko jest okay."_

_Wyszeptała szeleszcząc materiałem._

_„Nic nie rozumiem..."_

_Wyszeptałem i wróciłem za nią do pokoju dziennego. Usiadłem na przeciwko niego i przyjąłem obojętny wyraz twarzy._

_„Mam nadzieję, że moja siostra pana nie zanudziła swoim gadaniem."_

_Zaśmiałem się, ale on nadal siedział poważny. Odłożył filiżankę na stolik oddzielający nas._

_„Nie, wręcz przeciwnie. Dużo się dowiedziałem. Zaszły u was duże zmiany."_

_Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu._

_„Tak, niestety rodziców już nie ma z nami. Musimy dawać sobie radę sami."_

_Przyznałem._

_„Na szczęście narzeczona Williama ma się tu za jakiś czas wprowadzić, pomoże mi w obowiązkach domowych."_

_Powiedziała moja siostra._

_„Tak, już nie mogę się doczekać."_

_Wyszczerzyłem się. Miałem nadzieje, że to go przekona._

_„Więc... Znalazłeś sobie narzeczoną..."_

_Przeciągał to, już miałem go dość. Nigdy go nie lubiłem, był okropny._

_„Tak, jest wspaniała. Poznaliśmy się przez wspólnych znajomych."_

_Przyznałem. Nie wiem jak się z tego wyplącze._

_„Dziwne, twoi rodzice skarżyli się u Ciebie na pociąg do mężczyzn."_

_Odparł, a moja twarz oblał rumieniec._

_„Och. To był okropny czas. Może przez dorastanie tak mi się wydawało. Teraz to niemożliwe. Chcę pobrać się z moją narzeczoną. Nie ma nawet opcji żebym pozwolił się dotknąć jakiemuś, tfu."_

_Powiedziałem z nienawiścią w głosie, a w głębi duszy to mnie tak bardzo bolało. Byłem na siebie zły za takie słowa. Ale chyba podziałały, bo mężczyzna w średnim wieku zaczął wstawać i kierować się do wyjścia._

_„Chciałbym jeszcze poznać twoją wybrankę. Wtedy będę mógł w pełni stwierdzić, że jesteś wyleczony."_

_Odparł dumnie i założył na siwiejące włosy kapelusz._

_„Oczywiście! Skontaktuje się jeszcze z doktorem i zaproszę na obiad!"_

_Moja bliźniaczka klasnęła podekscytowana w dłonie. On wyszedł, a ja wybuchnąłem płaczem. Coś w środku mnie rozrywało. Byłem gejem, nic nie mogłem na to poradzić._

_„Lottie..."_

_Wyszeptałem czując jej mocny uścisk._

_„Co my teraz zrobimy?"_

_Zapytałem. Nie mogłem przestać płakać._

_„O to się nie martw Will. Ja wszystko załatwię..."_

_Wyszeptała w moje włosy. Tylko na niej mogłem teraz polegać._

_Londyn, 18 lipca 1930r._

_To dzisiaj odbył się obiad, w którym brał udział mój były psychiatra i udawana narzeczona._

_Lottie pewnego dnia przyprowadziła do domu młodą, ładną blondynkę. Mimo mojej orientacji usiałem przyznać, że była urocza, ale na pewno nie w takim stopniu jak Eric. Chłopak od czasu do czasu, wplatał się w moje myśli, a ja nadal nie potrafiłem umówić się z nim na kolejne spotkanie._

_Kobieta miała na imię Emily i zgodziła się na ten jeden obiad udawać moją narzeczoną. Wcisnąłem na jej chudy palec pierścionek zaręczynowy po mojej mamie. Poznaliśmy się wystarczająco, by odpowiedzieć na pytania, które może zadać nam doktor. Nigdy nic nie wiadomo._

_„Myślałam, że będziemy udawać przed twoją rodziną."_

_Przyznała zaskoczona._

_„Cała moja rodzina nie żyje, a ja mam do pozbycia się jednego, natrętnego lekarza."_

_Przyznałem i wzruszyłem ramionami. Jej mina wyrażała tyle emocji na raz. Zdziwienie, zaciekawienie, strach i niepewność._

_„Więc... Tak jakby... Lubisz chłopców?"_

_Zapytała niepewnie. Przytaknąłem głową._

_„To wspaniale! Z chęcią Ci pomogę!"_

_Ucieszyła się. Nigdy nie zrozumiem dziewczyn. Są takie dziwne i skomplikowane._

_Siedzieliśmy przy jednym stole, a moja dłoń cały czas trzymała tą należąca do Emily. Była miłą dziewczyną. Dałem jej kilka całusów i uścisków. Wydawało mi się, że to wystarczy. Mężczyzna rozmawiał z nami o naszej przyszłości i ślubie. To było niezręczne. W końcu doktor w średnim wieku wyszedł, a ja mogłem ze spokojem odetchnąć. Blondynka została u nas jeszcze chwilę i pomogła w sprzątaniu. Nie wiem skąd moja siostra ją wzięła, ale muszę przyznać, że jej się udało._

_Gdy miała już wychodzić, moja siostra wręczyła jej trochę pieniędzy._

_„Jesteśmy Ci wdzięczni."_

_Powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się do niej._

_„Ja wam też."_

_Schowała gotówkę do stanika i wyszła. Wróciłem do kuchni i usiadłem na krzesełku podpierając głowę na ręce. Obserwowałem moją siostrę jak myje naczynia._

_„Skąd ty ją wzięłaś?"_

_W końcu spytałem. Byłem bardzo ciekaw._

_„Och. To prostytutka."_

_Odparła bez uczuć. Zdziwiło mnie to. Moja siostra przecież nie zadawała się z takimi ludźmi. Nie miała jak. Była mądrą i wykształconą dziewczyną. Skąd znała ludzi, którzy tak nisko upadli by sprzedawać swoją godność?_

_Londyn, 25 lipca 1930r._

_W końcu się przełamałem. Chłopak tak długo krążył po mojej głowie._

_Gdy miałem tylko wolny dzień postanowiłem się z nim spotkać. Umówiliśmy się w kawiarni. To był naprawdę miło spędzony czas. Śmialiśmy się i rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim, co ostatnio się wydarzyło. Dogadywałem się z nim jak z nikim innym. Chciałem z nim spędzać jak najwięcej czasu._

_Z każdym kolejnym spotkaniem tęskniłem za nim coraz bardziej. Byliśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Zataiłem przed nim parę rzeczy, ale to chyba nic złego. Nie zamierzam mu powiedzieć, że to ja zabiłem Toma i moich rodziców. Cały czas pamiętałem, że jego ojciec pracuje w policji. Musiałem być ostrożny zdając się z nim._

_Ale mimo wszystko, uwielbiałem każdą minutę w jego towarzystwie. Sprawiał, że czas zatrzymywał się, a w moim brzuchu szalało stado motyli. Jakie to tandetne. Sam w to nie wierzę._

_Jutro wyjeżdżam z Lottie nad morze. Dziewczyna ucieszyła się na mój pomysł. Tak dawno nie widzieliśmy oceanu._

_Jesteśmy już spakowani i gotowi. Nie mogę się doczekać. Czuje się jak małe dziecko. Jestem podekscytowany i mam ochotę skakać z tego wszystkiego. Dawno się już tak nie czułem, zapomniałem, jakie to wspaniałe uczucie._

_Jedyną rzeczą, która mnie tu trzyma jest, Eric. Czuje się nim odurzony. Wiecznie tęsknie, a on nie chce opuścić moich myśli. To boli, ale w taki dobry sposób. Zupełnie jak sprawianie sobie krzywdy._

Londyn, 18 maja 1965r.

Edward siedział na podłodze i już nie płakał. Nie mógł, nie umiał, nie miał czym. Odkąd tu wszedł i zaczął czytać zapiski swojego mężczyzny stał się kłębkiem nerwów. Nie mógł spać, nie mógł jeść. Nie umiał już funkcjonować.

Te wszystkie informacje, które zostały tu zawarte... Nikt, nigdy nie może ich zobaczyć. To pogrążyłoby jego miłość. O ironio. Mówi tu o miłości, ale czy jego partner kiedykolwiek go kochał?

Rodzice.

Osoby, które powinien kochać ponad życie. Jednak on tego nie robił. On spowodował ich wypadek i śmierć.

Ed też nigdy nie darzył szczególnymi uczuciami swojego ojca. Nienawidził mężczyzny za wszystko, co zrobił w życiu. Był tyranem, a mężczyzna najbardziej na świecie bał się, że William stanie się taki sam. O ile już taki nie jest. Od swoją maską perfekcyjnego męża.

Jedno było pewne.

Kochał Lottie. Dziewczynę, której nigdy nie poznał. Jego siostra musiała być naprawdę wyjątkowa. To, z jakim uczuciem o niej pisał. To było piękne. Martwił się i troszczył o nią.

Przez głowę zielonookiego przeleciała myśl, że dla niego też taki jest. Miał nadzieje, że to nie było tylko złudzenie. Chciał myśleć, że William naprawdę go kocha i jest w stanie zrobić dla niego wszystko. Może nie zabić jakąś osobę, bo mężczyzna wiedział, że tamten jest w stanie to zrobić. Udowodnił już to.

Martwił się, że niebieskooki naprawdę musiał ukrywać to, kim jest. Jego rodzice naprawdę byli okropnymi ludźmi, nie da się ukryć. Gdy tylko mama Edwarda dowiedziała się, że woli tą sama płeć, przytula go i się rozpłakała. Wiedział, że dla niej jest to tak samo trudne jak dla niego. Zaakceptowanie i zrozumienie tego.

Gdy Ed był otoczony uczuciem i ciepłem, jego partner zmagał się z krytyką i nietolerancją. Cieszył się, że miał, chociaż siostrę, która wspierała go na każdym kroku.

Myśl, że prostytutka udawała jego narzeczoną była okropna. Kim był ten lekarz żeby go kontrolować?! Jego- ich sytuacja cały czas była okropna. Musieli się ukrywać, żyć w kłamstwie. Był pewien, że sąsiedzi wiedzieli. Widzieli to wszystko i plotkowali, ale się tym nie przejmował. Nie po tym jak William zapewniał go, że są tu bezpieczni. Uwierzył mu, co mógł innego zrobić? Był dla niego wszystkim.

Gdy czytał o Ericu serce go bolało. Czy to była jego pierwsza gejowska miłość? Był o niego zazdrosny. O te wszystkie miłe i czułe słowa, które były skierowane w stronę rudowłosego. Miał nadzieje, że już niedługo skończą ze sobą, a jego mężczyzna będzie czekał w celibacie właśnie na niego. Och, w co on wierzył? To nie byłby William...


	6. Rozdział piąty

_Londyn, 5 sierpnia 1930r._

_Zdecydowanie odpocząłem. Plaża, woda, zupełnie inny klimat. Nie musiałem się niczym przejmować, to było na prawdę relaksujące. Dawno się tak nie czułem. Mógłbym do tego przywyknąć i tam zamieszkać. To miejsce było zupełnie inne niż Londyn. Wszystko się działo powoli, nikt się nie spieszył. Było po prostu zupełnie inne, a mi to odpowiadało._

_Z Lottie spędzaliśmy większość dnia na plaży. Pomimo wiatru stwierdziła, że nie może sobie darować i starała się opalić. Oczywiście nic z tego nie wyszło i zrobiła się czerwona._

_Cieszyłem się jak dziecko, ale chyba najwyższy czas wrócić do rzeczywistości. Wróciliśmy do domu i znów zacząłem pracować. Kolejne monotonne dni. Mimo to ten odpoczynek sprawił, że pracowało mi się o wiele lepiej. Już dawno powinniśmy wybrać się na jakieś wczasy. John- właściciel sklepu pochwalił moją prace. Nigdy wcześniej mu się to nie zdarzało. Może i mu udzielił się dobry nastrój?_

_Przez ten cały czas, gdy byliśmy poza stolicą w mojej głowie cały czas siedział rudowłosy chłopak. Tęskniłem za nim. I to okropnie. Dopiero, gdy wyjechałem, zdałem sobie z tego sprawę jak byłem do niego przywiązany. Ostatnio spędzaliśmy ze sobą każdą wolną chwile. Oczywistym było, że pierwszą osobą, którą odwiedziłem po powrocie był właśnie on. Ucieszył się na mój widok, przez co moje serce jeszcze bardziej urosło. Przytulił mnie i powiedział, ze było tu strasznie nudno beze mnie. Usłyszeć to z jego ust, to jakby dostać najpiękniejszy komplement._

_Co on ze mną robi? Nie mogę normalnie funkcjonować. To tak nie powinno wyglądać, ale nie mogę nic na to poradzić. Z resztą. Podoba mi się to, co ze mną robi._

_Łaskotanie w dole brzucha, rumieńce i jąkanie się. To takie niedorzeczne! Zachowuję się jak moja siostra, gdy była młoda. Co chwile zakochana w innym chłopcu. Mogła o nim opowiadać godzinami. Zupełnie jak ja teraz o Ericu._

_Londyn, 11 sierpnia 1930r._

_On miesza w mojej głowie._

_Spotykamy się codziennie, gdy tylko mamy czas. Często wpada do mnie przed pracą, by upewnić się, że zjem śniadanie. Później odwiedza mnie w sklepie i przynosi obiad. Gdy nie ma nic zaplanowanego, czeka za mną pod fabryką. To jest chore, ale jakie kochane._

_Nie wierzę, że to piszę._

_Nie wierzę, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę._

_Nie wierzę, ale chyba się zakochuje._

_Nigdy nie myślałem, że to może się stać._

_Nie myślałem, że mogę się zakochać, nie ja._

_Chciałem być jego przyjacielem. Tylko nim. Mieć kogoś oprócz Lottie. Ale on stał się dla mnie kimś więcej. Nie przewidziałem tego, a powinienem._

_Za każdym razem, gdy go widzę moje serce bije szybciej. Moje ręce się pocą, a ja nie wiem jak się zachować. Ale, gdy tylko uśmiecha się do mnie cały stres opuszcza moje ciało. Wszystkie zmartwienia przy nim nie są ważne. Czuje się taki szczęśliwy. Chce skakać, śmiać się, płakać, a w mojej klatce piersiowej czuje ucisk, który powoduje, że wiem, że to wszystko nie jest snem._

_Przy nim czuje się jeszcze bardziej szalony._ _Sprawia, że wariuje. Myślę tylko o nim i to mnie zabija._

_Londyn, 20 sierpnia 1930r._

_To, co działo się w ostatnim czasie bardzo mnie zmieniło. Na dobrze._

_Moje samopoczucie. To wszystko. Nie umiem tego wyrazić słowami. Dawno się tak nie czułem._

_Jestem szczęśliwy. W końcu mogę to powiedzieć z pełnym przekonaniem._

_Jestem szczęśliwy!_

_Chciałbym krzyczeć!_

_To tak wiele emocji na raz. Zmieniłem się. Eric mnie zmienił._

_Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz to robiłem. Nie pamiętam, od kiedy nie sięgnąłem po żyletkę._

_Lottie zauważyła moją zmianę. Jest dumna i co chwile mi to powtarza. Mówi jak bardzo jest szczęśliwa z tego powodu i że mnie kocha._

_Wszystko się zmieniło. Nie czuję się tym samym człowiekiem. Rodzice nas ograniczali. Teraz możemy być, kim tylko chcemy. Nie chciałbym do końca życia robić tego, co teraz. Nie chce cały czas pracować w sklepie i fabryce. To mnie ogranicza. Chciałbym robić coś więcej._

_Dopiero przy nim wiem, że jest to możliwe. Wiem, że wszystko jest możliwe. Mogę robić wszystko, co tylko chce, a on razem z Charlotte poprą mnie i mi pomogą._

_Wszystko wygląda inaczej niż za życia naszych opiekunów. Wszystko wydaje się łatwiejsze. Życie jest przyjemniejsze. Aż chcę żyć._

_Chcę żyć!_

_Nie wyobrażam sobie siebie, gdy mówię to jeszcze pół roku temu. Wtedy byłem zupełnie inny. Nie wiem jak to możliwe, że w tak krótkim czasie tak to wszystko się zmieniło. Boję się, że niedługo wrócę do mojego starego stanu._

_Boje się, że Eric zobaczy, jaki jestem naprawdę i odejdzie ode mnie. Jest dla mnie za dobry. Wiem to._

_Ale on sprawia, że jestem szczęśliwy._

_Głupi, zakochany małolat._

_Londyn, 28 sierpnia 1930r._

_Życie na własną rękę nie jest takie łatwe jak może się wydawać. Gdy mieszkaliśmy jeszcze z rodzicami to oni o wszystko się martwili. O jedzenie, ubrania, pieniądze. Teraz to wszystko spadło na nasze barki._

_Chciałem nas utrzymać, ale to nie było proste. Szczególnie, gdy w fabryce odbywały się strajki. Przez to nie dostałem pieniędzy. To miał być cięższy miesiąc. Taki, w którym musielibyśmy oszczędzać i odmawiać sobie._

_Nie wiedziałem jak powiedzieć Lottie o tym, że będziemy musieli przeżyć za tylko połowę pieniędzy. To wydawało się niemożliwe. Nie mogłem mieć przed nią tajemnic, ale nie chciałem jej też obciążać problemami._

_Głos w mojej głowie mówił mi, że zachowuje się jak tchórz ukrywając to przed nią._

_Gdy w końcu zdecydowałem się jej wszystko powiedzieć, odparła, ze wszystko wie._

_„William... Przecież to było jasne. Chyba całe miasto wiedziało o tych strajkach. Nie martw się. Mam trochę pieniędzy."_

_Wydawała się tym zupełnie nie przejmować._

_Dołożyła brakujące pieniądze. Nawet nie wiedziałem skąd je ma. Chciałem się dowiedzieć. Pytałem, ale za każdym razem mnie zbywała. Przecież nie pracowała, prawda?_

_Po tylu pytaniach i nękaniu w końcu zdecydowała mi powiedzieć. Stwierdziła, że dorabiała sobie. Pilnowała dzieci sąsiadów, gdy ja pracowałem. Trudno było mi w to uwierzyć, ale wiedziałem, że niczego innego się od niej nie dowiem._

_To ja miałem nas utrzymywać, byłem mężczyzną. To jest moja rola. Wiedziałem, że zawaliłem, a Lott znów mnie ratowała. Nas. Byłem jej wdzięczny. Nie wiem, co bym bez niej zrobił._

_W teorii wszystko wydawało się o wiele łatwiejsze._

_Zabijemy rodziców i będziemy szczęśliwi. Wtedy wydawało się to takie proste. Nie przepuszczałem, że czeka mnie tyle pracy._

_Londyn, 2 września 1930r._

_Dosyć szybko zażegnaliśmy ten kryzys. Dzięki pieniądzom Lottie nie musieliśmy z niczego rezygnować._

_Eric był nieodłączną częścią mojego dnia. Wychodziliśmy razem do kina, restauracji. Spędzaliśmy u mnie w domu naprawdę dużo czasu. Siedzieliśmy na kanapie w salonie albo u mnie w pokoju na łóżku. Rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim, nawet największych głupotach. Czułem się przy nim bardzo swobodnie._

_Potrafiliśmy godzinami rozmawiać o swoich zainteresowaniach. Byliśmy do siebie tacy podobni, a zarazem tacy różni._

_Z każdą spędzoną z nim chwilą zakochiwałem się w nim coraz bardziej. Jeszcze mocniej._

_Znaliśmy się od niedawna, a ja już nie potrafiłem wyobrazić sobie życia, gdzie nie ma go gdzieś obok mnie. To jest chore._

_Za każdym razem sprawiał, że się uśmiechałem. Byłem przy nim naprawdę szczęśliwy. Sprawiał, że chciałem żyć._

_Uwielbiałem każdą chwilę, którą z nim dzieliłem. To wszystko było takie intymne. Nasze rozmowy. Szeptaliśmy i zdradzaliśmy sobie sekrety z dzieciństwa._

_Był moim jedynym przyjacielem._

_Londyn, 11 września 1930r._

_Gdy wróciłem w nocy po pracy w naszym domu nadal paliło się światło. Zdziwiłem się, że Lottie jeszcze nie śpi. Było naprawdę późno, a ona zazwyczaj już to robiła._

_Siedziała na kanapie w szlafroku i paliła papierosa._

_„W końcu jesteś."_

_Odpowiedziała i zaciągnęła się ostatni raz by zgasić go w popielniczce leżącej na stole._

_„Dlaczego jeszcze nie śpisz?"_

_Zapytałem ściągając buty._

_„Czekałam za tobą. Aż wrócisz. Sam."_

_Spojrzała na mnie. Jej oczy nie wyrażały żadnych emocji._

_„Nie wiedziałem, że wizyty Erica Ci przeszkadzają."_

_Przyznałem. Nigdy o nim nie rozmawialiśmy._

_„Nie przeszkadzają. Po prostu nie chce przy nim rozmawiać o naszych sprawach. Nie zapominaj, że jego ojciec pracuje w policji."_

_Przypomniała._

_„Pamiętam to. Nie musisz się martwić."_

_Uśmiecham się do niej._

_„O czym chciałaś ze mną porozmawiać?"_

_Spytałem. Tęskniłem za naszymi starymi rozmowami. Cały swój czas poświęcałem rudowłosemu._

_„Chce pójść do pracy."_

_Powiedziała na jednym wydechu. Podniosła wzrok, a ja zobaczyłem w jej oczach strach. Zmieszanie i niepewność._

_„Do pracy?"_

_Musiałem to ułożyć sobie w głowie. To ja powinienem zarabiać. Ale co jeśli znowu powtórzy się taka sytuacja? Co wtedy? Dobrze mieć zapasowe pieniądze, odłożone na czarną godzinę._

_„Lottie..."_

_Potarłem się po twarzy._

_„Ja nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł."_

_Przyznałem. Była delikatna i krucha. Nie chciałem żeby się przemęczała. Pracowała całymi dniami za marne pieniądze. Kobiety nie miały szans na dobre zarobki. To było tak niesprawiedliwe, ale nie mogłem nic z tym zrobić. Może tylko liczyć, że kiedyś się to zmieni._

_„William. To pomogłoby nam."_

_Powiedziała. Wiedziałem, że i tak postawi na swoim. Wydawało mi się, że ona też o tym wiedziała. Że i tak się zgodzę. Wystarczyło tylko jedno spojrzenie, a ja nie mogłem jej odmówić._

_„Chce Cię, choć trochę odciążyć."_

_Mówiła dalej._

_„Wiem Skarbie. Doceniam to."_

_Dotknąłem jej policzka._

_„Martwię się o Ciebie, dlatego. Nie chce żeby coś Ci się stało."_

_Oznajmiłem i usiadłem koło niej. W powietrzu nadal mogłem wyczuć dym papierosowy._

_„Obiecuję ci, że nic mi się nie stanie."_

_„Nie możesz mi tego obiecać."_

_Uśmiechnąłem się do niej._

_„Och, Will. Jestem dużą dziewczynką. Dam sobie radę."_

_Zaśmiała się._

_„Nie wątpię w to."_

_Dołączyłem do niej._

_„Czyli co? Zgadzasz się?"_

_Zapytała z nadzieją w głosie. Przytaknąłem głową, a ona rzuciła mi się na szyje._

_„Dziękuje!"_

_Pocałowała mnie w policzek._

_„Dopóki to będzie dla Ciebie bezpieczne, zgadzam się."_

_Powiedziałem i wstałem z kanapy._

_„O to się nie martw, braciszku!"_

_Zawołała wesoło. Zaśmiałem się pod nosem i ruszyłem na piętro. Od początku wiedziała, że się zgodzę. Nie miałem wyboru. Była uparta od dzieciństwa._

Londyn, 21 września 1930r.

_Jeszcze na początku tego dnia nie wiedziałem, że zapamiętam go na całe swoje życie._

_Siedzieliśmy z Ericiem u mnie w sypialni. Jak zawsze. Nic nadzwyczajnego._

_Choć w sumie? Każda chwila z nim spędzona była wyjątkowa i niepowtarzalna._

_Zachowuję się jak zakochana nastolatka, to dziwne._

_„Nie uważasz tego za dziwne?"_

_Zapytał. O czym on mówił?_

_„Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się. Mógłbyś powtórzyć?"_

_Zaśmiał się i usiadł koło mnie._

_„Aż tak na Ciebie działam?"_

_Zapytał i obdarzył mnie swoim chyba najpiękniejszym uśmiechem._

_„Żebyś wiedział jak bardzo."_

_Również się uśmiechnąłem. Chłopak przysunął się do mnie delikatnie. Nasze ramiona stykały się. Wstrzymałem w płucach powietrze, nawet nie wiem na jak długo._

_Jego dłoń wylądowała na moim udzie. Nie spodziewałem się tego po nim. Spojrzałem na niego, a na jego ustach widniał cwany uśmiech._

_„Will... Wyluzuj się."_

_Powiedział jeszcze bardziej do mnie przysuwając. Drugą dłoń położył na moim policzku i delikatnie sunął po nim kciukiem. Automatycznie wtuliłem się w nią bardziej._

_„Jesteś śliczny, mam nadzieję, że to wiesz."_

_Wyszeptał przybliżając swoją twarz jeszcze bliżej. Dzieliły nas centymetry. On naprawdę chciał mnie pocałować. Myślałem, że moje serce zaraz eksploduje._

_„Czy mógłbym Cię pocałować?"_

_Zapytał. Nie potrafiłem nawet odpowiedzieć. Patrzyłem na niego wielkimi oczami. Jedyne, na co było mnie stać to delikatne przytaknięcie głową. Nawet nie wiem jak to się stało, gdy jego usta wylądowały na moich._

_Pocałunek nie był ani brutalny, ani pełen śliny._

_Całowaliśmy się delikatnie i z uczuciem._

_Nie wiedziałem, co zrobić z rękami, a on jakby to wyczuł. Chwycił moja dłoń i położył sobie na karku. Przyciągnąłem go bliżej i zderzyliśmy się zębami. Poczułem jak się uśmiecha, ale nie przerywa pocałunku. To było takie magiczne. Nigdy się tak nie czułem._

_Byłem nieodwracalnie i całkowicie zakochany w tym rudym chłopaku._


	7. Rozdział szósty

_Londyn, 24 września 1930r._

_Po tamtym wydarzeniu ja i Eric zaczęliśmy spotykać się na poważnie. Nie wiedziałem, że to może sprawić, że będę taki szczęśliwy._

_Uwielbiałem go. Jego poczucie humoru. Jego uśmiech. To jak opowiada o swoim dniu. Jak trzyma mnie za rękę. W końcu mógł zrobić to bez skrępowania. Nawet o tym nie marzyłem._

_Nie wiedziałem jak powiedzieć to Lottie. Na szczęście nie musiałem._

_Dzisiaj, gdy wychodził z naszego domu, widziała nas. Pocałował mnie na pożegnanie, a moja siostra była tego światkiem. Później o wszystko mnie wypytała. Było to lekko niezręczne, ale co mogłem poradzić. Należały jej się wyjaśnienia. Na sam koniec uścisnęła mnie i życzyła wszystkiego dobrego. Wiedziałem, że to zaakceptuje. Była najukochańszą dziewczyną, jaką znałem._

_Nie dałbym sobie rady, jeśli by mnie odtrąciła. Była jedyna osobą, na której mogłem polegać. Tylko ona mi została. Potrzebowałem jej. Musieliśmy trzymać się razem, inaczej zginąłbym._

_Aż do teraz nie byłem świadomy, że mogę kochać. Nie wiedziałem, co to znaczy. Nie wiedziałem, jakie to wspaniałe uczucie. Czuję się jakbym miał skrzydła. Skrzydła z miłości._

_To wszystko brzmi tak okropnie. Nigdy nie potrafiłem opisywać swoich uczuć._

_Mam wrażenie jakbym wariował z każdym dniem coraz bardziej._

_Bez niego czuje się pusty. Jakbym nie był sobą._

_Z nim, koło mnie mam wrażenie, że trzymam cały swój świat w dłoniach. To takie absurdalne, że sam w to niewierze. Boję się, że to niedługo się skończy. Że on ode mnie odejdzie i zostawi mnie ze złamanym sercem._

_Jestem tchórzem_.

_Londyn, 4 października 1930r._

_On zajmuje każdą moją wolną chwile. Chce spędzać z nim każdą sekundę._

_Gdy jestem w pracy, myślę tylko o nim. O jego włosach, oczach. O ustach, które są tak przyjemnie miękkie i wydają się idealnie pasować do moich. O jego dłoniach obejmujących mnie._

_Zawszę, gdy spędzamy czas u mnie, obejmujemy się. Chcę być jak najbliżej niego. To dziwne, ale wtedy czuję się bezpieczny. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna. Zawsze czegoś się bałem. Ciemności, potworów spod łóżka, ojca, wysokości, innych ludzi i kontaktu z nimi, odtrącenia. A przy nim po prostu o nic się nie martwię. Wiem, że jestem bezpieczny w jego ramionach. Uwielbiam to uczucie._

_Pamiętam jak przyszedł do mnie z różą. Był to tak mały, a za razem uroczy gest. To, że pomyślał o mnie. To było wyjątkowe. Nigdy nawet nie spodziewałbym się, że może tak po prostu, bez okazji kupić mi prezent. Zwykły, bały kwiatek, a coś wspaniałego._

_Kilka razy byliśmy na randkach. Za każdym razem cholernie się stresowałem. Nie wiedziałem, co na siebie założyć. Za każdym razem zastanawiałem się czy mój strój jest odpowiedni. Czy na pewno mu się spodobam? A co jeśli nie? Nie chciałbym go zawieść. Nie chciałbym żeby musiał się mnie wstydzić, gdziekolwiek pójdziemy._

_Ale gdy tylko widziałem jego uśmiech i błyszczące oczy, uspokajałem się. Wiedziałem, że wszystko jest dobrze. Że nadal mnie kocha i nie muszę się o to martwić._

_Za każdym razem, gdy trzymał mnie za dłoń, ja czułem motyle w brzuchu. Uśmiechałem się i chichotałem jak nastolatka. Szkoda, że nie mógł tego robić przy wszystkich. Gdy byliśmy wśród innych ludzi, w restauracji czy kinie. To było niesprawiedliwe. Gdy inne pary skradały sobie buziaki, my musieliśmy udawać tylko i wyłącznie kolegów._

_Kiedyś, gdy spotkałem w kawiarni mojego znajomego z fabryki, musiałem kłamać. Tak okropnie się z tym czułem. Chciałem żeby każdy wiedział, że jesteśmy razem. Żeby wiedział, że kocham go, a on mnie. Ale to było niemożliwe. Nie teraz. Nie w tych czasach._

_Kiedy zapytał się kim jest mój towarzysz, odparłem, że jesteśmy dobrymi kolegami. Uśmiechnął się, pokiwał głową i odszedł. Widziałem zawód w oczach Walkera. To jak bardzo go to zabolało. Mnie też._

_Chwyciłem jego dłoń pod stołem i nachyliłem się._

_„Eric, wiesz dobrze, że nikt nie może wiedzieć."_

_Wyszeptałem, tak żeby nikt inny nie usłyszał. Mielibyśmy wtedy naprawdę duże problemy. Dopiero, co pozbyłem się doktora. Nie zamierzam znów się w to pakować. A tym bardziej trafić do zakładu psychiatrycznego. Nie wytrzymałbym tego._

_Nie mógłbym żyć bez siostry i niego. Mojego ukochanego chłopaka._

_Londyn, 12 października 1930r._

_Nie wiedziałem, co myśleć, gdy Lottie powiedziała mi, że kogoś poznała._

_Mogłem spodziewać się wszystkiego. Moja siostra była nieprzewidywalna. Obiecała mi, że niedługo go poznam._

_Przed spotkaniem chyba bardziej się denerwowałem niż ona. Cały czas chodziłem w kółko i zastanawiałem się, jaki ten mężczyzna będzie._

_Czy dobrze traktuje moją siostrę? Czy jest jej wart? Ma dobre wykształcenie i pracę? Kim są jego rodzice? Ale to, co zastałem w ogóle się nie spodziewałem. Osoba, którą przyprowadziła na wspólną kolacje, była ostatnią, którą chciałbym zobaczyć u jej boku._

_Chłopak przedstawił się jako Arthur i był jasnym blondynem. Na jego rękach znajdowało się pełno tatuaży, a na twarzy cały czas znajdował się cwany uśmiech. Denerwowało mnie to._

_Nie powinienem oceniać go po wyglądzie. Wiedziałem to, ale on nie dawał mi nawet szans żebym to zmienił._

_Nie dowiedziałem się o nim niczego dobrego, niczego, czym by zapunktował. Ojca nie znał, a matką się nie interesował. Nie miał wykształcenia i nie pracował. Byłem pewien, ze siedział w więzieniu. Skądś musiał mieć te tatuaże. Gołe kobiety i statki. To mnie tak bardzo odpychało. Nie wiem, co ona w nim widziała._

_Cały posiłek przebiegł w niezręcznej ciszy. Charlotte próbowała jakoś podtrzymać rozmowę, ale nie wychodziło jej to. Tematy urywały się po chwili od ich rozpoczęcia. To nie miało sensu._

_Modliłem się, żeby to żenujące spotkanie jak najszybciej się zakończyło. Niestety._

_Nie podobało mi się to jak Arthur o wszystko wypytywał i rozglądał się. Nie chciałem go o nic podejrzewać czy osądzać, ale jego zachowanie mi się nie podobało._

_Zamiast wyjść chwile po posiłku, on rozsiadł się na kanapie w salonie i nie wydawał się z niej ruszyć. Rozmawiał o czymś z Lottie, a ona, co chwilę chichotała i rumieniła się. Nie chciałem chyba słyszeć ich dyskusji._

_Przeprosiłem i udałem się na piętro. Jeszcze przez długi czas słyszałem ich z salonu. Ten chłopak nie był odpowiedni dla mojej siostrzyczki._

_Londyn, 22 października 1930r._

_Dzień po jego pierwszej wizycie, opowiedziałem wszystko Ericowi. O moich obawach odnośnie jego i wszystkich podejrzeniach. Uspokoił mnie mówiąc, że moja siostra nie jest głupia i prędzej czy później zobaczy to, jaki tak naprawdę jest ten mężczyzna. Miałem nadzieję, że wie, co mówi. Liczyłem na to, że już za tydzień będę mógł się cieszyć z ich rozstania. Dawałem jej maksymalnie miesiąc na posłanie go do diabła._

_Niestety kolacja nie była ostatnim razem, kiedy go widziałem._

_Spotykałem go w naszym domu coraz częściej. Miałem wrażenie, że już się tu wprowadził. Często nocował u nas. Pozwalał sobie na spanie z Charlotte w jednym pokoju. Naprawdę nie chciałem myśleć, co oni tam robili. Jesteśmy młodzi, mamy do tego prawo, ale w końcu to moja siostra. Nie powinna zadawać się z takim człowiekiem. Pierwszym i jedynym słowem, jakie cisnęło mi się na usta po jego ujrzeniu było „kryminalista"._

_Chciałbym powiedzieć, że przyzwyczaiłem się do jego obecności tutaj i zaakceptowałem go, ale tak się nie stało. Za każdym razem, gdy mijałem go w korytarzu albo widziałem rozłożonego na naszej kanapie coś we mnie wrzało._

_Poprosiłem Erica by został u mnie na noc. Nie chciałem znowu zamartwiać się obecnością blondyna w naszym mieszkaniu. Wszystko wydawałoby się okay, gdyby nie tylko to jak mężczyźni na siebie wpadli nad ranem._

_Z tego, co opowiadał mi Eric, wpadł na niego w kuchni, gdy chciał zrobić nam śniadanie. Szukał czegoś po szafkach. Kiedy zapytał go co robi, zdenerwował się. Gdy zszedłem na parter, obudzony krzykami, zobaczyłem ich chwilę przed rzuceniem się na siebie. Rozdzieliłem i zaciągnąłem mojego chłopaka do góry. Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że jest moim chłopakiem._

_Walker przepraszał mnie za to. Chciał dobrze, wiedziałem o tym. To ten chłopak. Wiedziałem, że będzie sprawiał kłopoty._

_Uświadomiłem się w tym, gdy tylko zginęło radio. Od razu pomyślałem o nim. Wiedziałem, że nie mogę tak po prostu powiedzieć tego Lottie. Ona mimo wszystko darzyła go jakimś uczuciem._

_Postanowiłem, że delikatnie zwrócę jej na niego uwagę. Nie chciałem żadnych kłótni. Miałem ich wystarczająco przez wszystkie prawie dwadzieścia lat mojego życia. Nie potrzebuje konfliktu z bliźniaczką._

_„Hej, Lottie. Wiesz gdzie jest nasze radio?"_

_Zapytałem jak gdyby nigdy nic. Chciałem wiedzieć jak z tego wybrnie._

_„Radio? Um... Zepsuło się i je wyrzuciłam. Zapomniałem Ci powiedzieć..."_

_Na jej policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce. Wiedziałem, że kłamie. Nie potrafiła mnie oszukać._

_„Wyrzuciłaś? Mogłem je naprawić."_

_Odparłem i odszedłem. Nie byłem w stanie tego słuchać. Chciałem wierzyć w to, że sprzęt naprawdę leżał gdzieś na śmietniku, a nie był w mieszkaniu nowego nabywcy._

_Arthur za często przebywał w naszym domu i to musiało się zmienić._

_Londyn, 2 listopada 1930r._

_Wczoraj byłem po raz pierwszy poznać rodziców Erica. Chyba jeszcze nigdy się tak nie denerwowałem. To było już zupełnie na poważnie. On powiedział o nas swoim rodzicom._

_Byłem ciekawy jak zareagowali. Czy to zaakceptowali? Czy krzyczeli zupełnie jak moi?_

_Zaprosili mnie na sobotni obiad. W ogóle nie wiedziałem jak się ubrać czy zachować. Rudowłosy, co chwilę uspokajał mnie, że jest dobrze i na pewno mnie polubią. Gdyby tylko wiedzieli o wszystkich sekretach, jakie ukrywam. Wtedy na pewno nie zaprosiliby mnie do swojego domu. Oglądałbym świat zza żelaznych krat. W najlepszym wypadku siedziałbym z innymi czubkami w jakimś zakładzie._

_Chwilę przed drugą stawiłem się w jego rodzinnym domu. Byłem już tu wcześniej, ale tylko pod nieobecność jego rodziców._

_Drzwi odtworzył mi mój chłopak i wpuścił do środka. Gdy nikt już nas nie mógł zobaczyć mocno mnie pocałował. Kolana pode mną się ugięły. To było takie... Och. Nie potrafię nawet tego opisać. Nawet na sekundę nie zwątpiłem, że mnie kocha. Te wszystkie małe gesty, ciągle mnie w tym upewniały. Byłem po prostu szczęściarzem._

_„Cześć Kochanie..."_

_Wyszeptał mi do ucha._

_„Eric... Nie teraz, jeszcze zobaczą mnie twoi rodzice. Chcę zrobić dobre wrażenie."_

_Zaśmiał się i chwycił za dłoń. Właśnie o to mi chodziło. Niby drobny gest, a sprawił, że czułem się o wiele lepiej. Byłem mu za to ogromnie wdzięczny. Za wszystko, co mi dawał. Za szczęście. Za uczucie, jakim mnie darzył._

_Wszystko na początku szło okay. Jego mama była dla mnie bardzo miła. Cały czas się do mnie uśmiechała. Było od mniej czuć tą matczyną miłość, o której zawsze marzyłem. Nigdy nie czułem się w pełni kochany czy akceptowany przez rodziców. W głębi duszy byłem trochę zazdrosny o to, że Eric ma taki wspaniały, ciekły i kochający dom._

_Jednak jego ojciec nie był tak samo przyjaźnie do mnie nastawiony jak jego rodzicielka. Cały czas mnie obserwował. Pytał o wszystko. Zupełnie jak ja, jeśli chodziło o pierwszą wizytę partnera Lottie. Ale ja nie byłem taki jak on. Ja pochodziłem z „dobrej" rodziny. Przynajmniej moi rodzice starali się, żeby wszyscy tak myśleli. A to, co działo się za zamkniętymi drzwiami to był zupełnie inny świat._

_Obiad ciągnął się naprawdę powoli, a ja z każdą chwilą, każdym spojrzeniem jego ojca czułem się coraz bardziej niezręcznie. Peszył mnie i czułem, że mnie nie polubił. Naprawdę mi na tym zależało. Chciałbym żeby, chociaż oni uważali, ze jestem godny ich syna._

_Gdy w końcu opuściłem ich posiadłość, odetchnąłem z ulgą. Eric postanowił mnie odprowadzić, za co byłem mu wdzięczny._

_„Twój ojciec mnie nie polubił."_

_Powiedziałem, gdy szliśmy w kierunku mojego domu._

_„Will, co ty mówisz?"_

_Spojrzał na mnie swoimi brązowymi oczami._

_„Cały czas na mnie patrzył i zadawał mnóstwo pytań. Widziałem po jego minie, że spodziewał się kogoś zupełnie innego. Lepszego dla swojego syna."_

_Odparłem i spuściłem wzrok. Było mi wstyd, że nie byłem dosyć dobry. Nie dla niego. Zasługiwał na wszystko, co najlepsze._

_„Głuptasie! Wszystko było cudownie! Moja mama Cię pokochała!"_

_Zaśmiał się i szturchnął mnie ramieniem. Jakaś kobieta, która mijała nas na ulicy, posłała nam dziwne spojrzenie._

_„Nie przejmuj się niczym. A w szczególności moim ojcem. Potrzebuje po prostu trochę czasu."_

_Uśmiechnął się do mnie swoim firmowym uśmiechem, który tak uwielbiałem. Szczerze? Nie było w nim żadnej części, której nie zdążyłem pokochać. To było takie chore. Przez tak krótki czas ja już zdążyłem się tak bardzo do niego przywiązać._

_Wiedziałem, że to złe. Tylko kwestią czasu będzie cierpienie, którego się przez niego nabawię._

_Londyn, 6 listopada 1930r._

_To, co teraz dzieje się między mną, a Lottie nigdy nie powinno się zdarzyć. Nigdy tego nie chciałem. Właśnie tego się obawiałem._

_A wszystkiemu winny był jej nowy chłopak._

_Może nie powinienem tak tego nazywać, ale taka była prawda. Był złodziejem, a ja nie pozwoliłem na bezczelne okradanie naszego mieszkania._

_Radio nie było jedyną rzeczą, która zaginęła. Zabrakło srebrnej zastawy, którą rodzice dostali w dniu ślubu, a później lampy. Tego było już za dużo. Co wyniósłby następne? Kanapę?_

_„Lottie, musimy porozmawiać."_

_Chciałem skorzystać z tego, że aktualnie nie było go u nas w domu. Co zdarzało się ostatnio naprawę rzadko._

_„Tak, Will? Coś się stało?"_

_Spojrzała na mnie swoimi niewinnymi oczami. Nie chciałem jej zranić mówiąc jej to, ale nie miałem wyboru._

_„Arthur się stał."_

_Przyznałem i usiadłem na sofie. Musiałem korzystać, póki jeszcze ją miałem._

_„Chyba nie rozumiem..."_

_Przyznała._

_„Twój chłopak nas okrada."_

_Powiedziałem najspokojniej jak potrafiłem._

_„O co ci chodzi, William?!"_

_Zdenerwowała się._

_„O to, że zginęło kilka rzeczy, a twój chłopak dziwnie się zachowuje. Cały czas coś obserwuje, czeka aż będzie sam."_

_Mówię. Zauważyłem ból w jej oczach, który szybko został zastąpiony złością._

_„Jesteś zazdrosny! To dlatego! On nie jest złodziejem! Chcesz żebym z nim zerwała i znowu zwracała uwagę tylko na Ciebie!"_

_Krzyknęła_.

_„Skarbie, co ty mówisz? Wiesz, że tak nie jest. Po prostu nie chcę żebyś umawiała się z tym kryminalistą. On nie jest dla Ciebie odpowiedni!"_

_Podniosłem głos._

_„Odpowiedni? Odpowiedni?! Proszę, powiedz mi, że się przesłyszałam! Zachowujesz się jak nasi rodzice! Oni też chcieli nas kontrolować, zapomniałeś już?! A może mam Ci przypomnieć jak ich zabiłeś!"_

_Wykrzyczała mi prosto w twarz. Czułem się jakby ktoś wbił mi nóż prosto w serce. Och, co za ironia. To ja byłem osobą, która to zrobiła._

_„Nie wiesz, co mówisz! Na prawdę w to nie wierze. Jesteś taka ślepa! On nas okrada, sprawia, że oddalamy się od siebie!"_

_Przestałem już to kontrolować. Czy ona miała racje? Stałem na środku salonu, naprzeciwko mojej bliźniaczki i ciężko oddychałem. Byłem zły. Już dawno tak się nie czułem. Zapomniałem, jakie to uczucie. Zawiedzenia i rozczarowania. Smutku i łez szczypiących w oczy. Nie mogłem się rozpłakać, nie teraz._

_„Wiec teraz zrzucasz to na niego?! Może to wcale nie jest jego wina?! Pomyślałeś w ogóle o tym, że to może być twoja wina?!"_

_Zatkało mnie, nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć._

_„Oczywiście, że nie! Przecież to nigdy nie jest twoja wina! Myślisz, że ułożyłeś sobie szczęśliwe życie. Ty i Eric, dwa zakochane gołąbki. Ale oświecę Cię! Nie!."_

_Podchodziła coraz bliżej mnie. Nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć, co zrobić. Stałem tak i bałem się ruszyć._

_„Spędzasz z nim więcej czasu niż ze mną! William, jestem twoją siostrą! Potrzebuje czasami z tobą porozmawiać, ale on zawsze jest w twoim otoczeniu! Pomyślałeś jak ja się czuję?! Oczywiście, że nie. Eric jest najważniejszy!"_

_Stała już ze mną twarzą w twarz, a dzielące nas centymetry nie pozwalały mi się skupić._

_„Byłam tak cholernie samotna! Ale ty tego nie widziałeś! Cały czas pracowałeś, a później kleiłeś się do tej rudej szmaty!"_

_Coś we mnie pękło._

_„Nie nazywaj go tak."_

_Wysyczałem przez zęby. Nie byłem w stanie krzyczeć._

_„Jesteś naprawdę głupi! Skrzywdziłeś już tyle osób i robisz to dalej! Zabiłeś już trzy osoby, kto będzie następny? Ja? Eric? Zdenerwuje Cię kiedyś i co? Zastrzelisz go?"_

_Fuknęła._

_„Oddalamy się od siebie, krzywdzisz mnie. Czuję się jakbym traciła brata..."_

_Wyszeptała. Nie wiedziałem jak ona przez cały ten czas się czuje. Wydawało mi się, że jest szczęśliwa._

_„Lottie, ja..."_

_Zacząłem i chciałem ją chwycić za dłoń, ale ją odsunęła._

_„Nie Will. Nie teraz. Przestań. Nie chcę z tobą teraz rozmawiać."_

_Powiedziała tak cicho, że miałem problem by to usłyszeć, a stała niecałe pół metra ode mnie._

_Otarła wierzchem dłoni mokre policzki i odeszła. Nie potrafiłem za nią pójść. Nie wiedziałem, co zrobić. Było mi tak źle. Moje serce bolało tak bardzo. Wiedziałem, że wszystko, co powiedziała było prawą._

_Byłem okropnym człowiekiem. Potrafiłem tylko krzywdzić ludzi. A co jeśli kiedyś zrobiłbym coś Charlotte albo Ericowi? Nie potrafiłbym z tym żyć. Byli dla mnie wszystkim._

_Nienawidziłem siebie za to, kim byłem. Czym... Byłem potworem, nie człowiekiem. Nie zasługiwałem na to miano. Nie zasługiwałem na moją siostrę, na mojego chłopaka._

_Stałem dalej w pokoju dziennym, a łzy spływały po moich policzkach._

_Nie chciałem stracić Lottie._

_Nie mogłem do tego dopuścić._


	8. Rozdział siódmy

_Londyn, 14 listopada 1930r._

_Miedzy mną, a Lottie nic się nie zmieniło. Nadal była na mnie zła i nie chciała ze mną rozmawiać. Próbowałem ja przeprosić, porozmawiać, ale zawsze mnie odpychała. Słyszałem od niej, że nie chce ze mną o tym rozmawiać i nadal mi nie wybaczyła. Nie wiedziałem, co jeszcze mogę zrobić._

_Eric przez ten cały czas był przy mnie. Próbował mnie pocieszyć, ale nie wychodziło mu to. Cały czas zadręczałem się tym wszystkim, co jej powiedziałem. Nie powinienem tego robić. To ją zabolało._

_Mnie jej słowa też. Nie chciałem usłyszeć tego wszystkiego prosto w twarz. Tym bardziej nie od mojej jedynej krewnej. Wiedziałem, ze to wszystko było prawdą, ale nie chciałem tego zrozumieć. Przyjąć do wiadomości. Chyba chciałem żyć kłamstwem. Wiedziałem, że to do niczego nie prowadzi, ale co mogłem zrobić?_

_Przyznać się Ericowi? Oddać w ręce policji? Co wtedy stałoby się z Lottie? W końcu ona tez mi pomagała. Czy ja też wsadziliby do wiezienia? Nie mogłem na to pozwolić. Nie dałaby sobie rady. Była taka krucha. Musiałem ją chronić za wszelką cenę._

_Bałem się o przyszłość. Jak długo mogłem tak żyć? Bez porządnego zawodu, z siostrą w dużym domu. Potrzebowaliśmy więcej gotówki. Nie chciałem ciągle myśleć o pieniądzach i się tym zadręczać, ale nie miałem wyboru. Czy tak naprawdę wyglądało życie dorosłych ludzi? Czy było takie trudne? Dlaczego nie wiedzieliśmy o tym wchodząc w nie. Nie wiem nawet czy mięliśmy jakiś wybór. Jeśli nie postąpilibyśmy tak, to czy teraz nie mielibyśmy małżonków, których w ogóle byśmy nie darzyli uczuciem? To było takie trudne. Nie mogłem nic przewidzieć. Denerwowało mnie to. Chciałem wiedzieć na czy stoję. Ale życie, co chwile podkładało mi nogę, a ja przewracałem się. Nie wiem ile jeszcze będę miał siłę wstawać._

_Londyn, 19 listopada 1930r._

_Myślałem, że kłótnia, jaką przeszliśmy z Lottie coś zmieni. Porozmawia ze swoim chłopakiem i nie będę musiał go ciągle tutaj widzieć. Niestety, pomyliłem się._

_On nadal spędzał całe dnie w naszym domu. Nie mogłem tego znieść. Przychodziłem z pracy i liczyłem, na chociaż chwilę spokoju. Chciałbym odpocząć, w końcu to ja płaciłem za większość rachunków. To był też mój dom._

_Gdy tylko mogłem, wychodziłem stąd. Chodziłem do parku albo do Erica, gdy tylko mu pasowało. Wychodziliśmy do kina lub kawiarni. Wszystko było lepsze niż dzielenie salonu z tym człowiekiem._

_Czy zachowywałem się jak hipokryta?_

_Nie znam przeszłości tego mężczyzny, może gdybym, choć spróbował go zaakceptować. Może byłbym w stanie znaleźć z nim wspólny temat? Już od początku go skreśliłem._

_Nie chciałem być takim człowiekiem. Lottie miała racje. Zaczynałem zachowywać się jak rodzice. Chciałem wszystko i wszystkich kontrolować. Zaczynałem oceniać ludzi, choć tak naprawdę w ogóle ich nie znałem._

_I to w dodatku ja, osoba najbardziej odstającą od normy. Bo jak inaczej mogłem siebie nazwać? Mordercą? Gejem?_

_Nic nie było dopuszczalne. Musiałem to wszystko starannie ukrywać. Może Arthur po prostu nie był takim tchórzem? Może on nie bał się, co o nim powiedzą inni? Może on potrafił siebie zaakceptować?_

_Ja taki nie byłem. Nie potrafiłem. Może nie chciałem._

_Chciałem się doskonalić. Dalej kształcić i samodoskonalić. Było jeszcze tyle rzeczy by się nauczyć. Chciałbym być dobrym człowiekiem, ale wiem, że to niemożliwe. Nie po tym, co zrobiłem. Mimo wszystko tęskniłem za widokiem krwi. Tęskniłem za śmiercią i bólem zadawanym innej osobie. Czy byłem aż takim sadystą? Bałem się odpowiedzi._

_Londyn, 21 listopada 1930r._

_Gdybym wiedział, co dzisiaj się stanie, najchętniej w ogóle nie przebywałbym w domu. Zostałbym, u Erica dopóki to wszystko by nie minęło._

_Gdy wróciłem z pracy i usłyszałem czyjeś głosy, byłem gotowy ujrzeć Arthura. Możliwe, że podejrzewałem nawet zobaczyć mojego chłopaka, ale na pewno nie osobę, która zajmowała nasz salon._

_Ściągnąłem buty i chciałem jak najciszej udać się do mojej sypialni by odpocząć i nie przeszkadzać Lottie w rozmowie z gościem._

_„William, chodź tu na chwile."_

_Usłyszałem jej słodki głosik i już wtedy wiedziałem, że to, co zastane nie będzie niczym miłym. Nie pomyliłem się._

_Na fotelu siedział Bill. Stary „wujek" Billy, który w młodości przekupywał nas słodyczami. Coś w środku mnie zawrzało, gdy zobaczyłem go w naszym domu. Nie miał prawa tu przebywać. Miałem ochotę go stąd wyrzucić, pozbyć się go._

_„Och, wujek! Co Cię tu sprowadza?"_

_Zapytałem sztucznie miło i usiadłem obok mojej siostry. Nie wiedziałem ile z tego wszystkiego ona wie i pamięta, ale sądząc po jej minie, nie mniej niż ja._

_„Chciałem się zobaczyć z Dorothy, dopiero, co przyjechałem do miasta i nie miałem się gdzie zatrzymać. Od razu pomyślałem o was."_

_Uśmiechnął się do nas, a mi zrobiło się niedobrze. Spojrzałem na Charlotte miną typu „nie powiedziałeś mu?", a ona pokręciła tylko przecząco głową._

_„To wujek nic nie wie?"_

_Spytałem by się upewnić. Może dzięki temu szybciej się go pozbędziemy._

_„Czego miałbym nie wiedzieć?"_

_Zrobił zdziwioną minę i patrzył raz na mnie, a raz na moja bliźniaczkę._

_„Rodzice nie żyją od siedmiu miesięcy. Zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, gdy byli w drodze do Niemczech."_

_Powiedziałem, a później mężczyzna uraczył nas przedstawieniem. Zakrył twarz i zaczął szlochać._

_„Jak to? Jak to możliwe?!"_

_Powtarzał w kółko, a my siedzieliśmy niewzruszeni. Mieliśmy tego wszystkiego dość. Mięliśmy swoje problemy. Nie miałem zamiaru brać sobie jeszcze go na głowę._

_„Dlaczego nic o tym nie wiedziałem?"_

_Zapytał ocierając łzy._

_„Nie mieliśmy siły informować wszystkich, nie wiedzieliśmy gdzie jesteś."_

_Wyjaśniła brunetka. Męczyłem się siedząc tam. Nie chciałem go dłużej oglądać._

_„Nie mam gdzie się zatrzymać."_

_W końcu powiedział. Myślałem, że nie wytrzymam. Miałem tego wszystkiego dość. Wstałem gwałtownie z siedzenia, a Lottie chwyciła mnie za ramię._

_„Przygotujemy Ci pokój. Wydaje mi się, ze możesz zatrzymać się na parę dni."_

_Uśmiechnęła się do niego sztucznie i ruszyła ze mną na piętro._

_„Will, uspokój się. Mi też się to nie podoba."_

_Wyszeptała ciągnąc mnie do mojej sypialni._

_„Idź spać, później to przedyskutujemy."_

_Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i zostawiła mnie złego w pokoju. Byłem tak zdenerwowany i nie wiedziałem, co myśleć. Najchętniej wyrzuciłbym go stąd. Nie chce go oglądać. W tym momencie nie wiedziałem, kto bardziej mnie denerwował. On czy chłopak mojej siostry._

_Jedynym plusem było to, ze nie wydawała się już być na mnie zła. Przynajmniej tak bardzo, jak była wcześniej. Może dzięki niemu się pogodzimy i będzie już miedzy nami dobrze? Nie mogę znieść tego, że nawet się do mnie nie odzywa. To było dla mnie za dużo._

_Londyn, 23 listopada 1930r._

_Miałem racje. Dzięki Billowi nasze relacje znacznie się poprawiły. Zaczęliśmy ze sobą rozmawiać. Wydawało się być tak jak wcześniej. Dogadaliśmy się i przeprosiliśmy._

_Czułem się zdecydowanie lepiej. Mojego dobrego humoru nic nie mogło zepsuć. Kolejnym plusem było to, że Lottie zakazała w czasie pobytu „wujka" przychodzić tu Arthurowi. Wszystko wydało się od razu łatwiejsze i przyjemniejsze._

_Po skończonej pracy przebywałem z Ericiem by jak najmniej czasu spędzić z tym człowiekiem._

_Miałem tylko nadzieję, że nasze relacje z Charlotte nie zmienią się, gdy Bill wyjedzie. Było już tak dobrze._

_Londyn, 27 listopada 1930r._

_To, co powiedziała mi Lottie na prawe mnie zaskoczyło. Ani trochę nie spodziewałem się usłyszeć tego od niej. Za każdym razem tak bardzo mnie zaskakiwała._

_Gdy Bill po raz kolejny udał się na cmentarz by odwiedzić grób naszych rodziców i zostawić na nim kwiaty oraz trochę tam posiedzieć, ja z Lottie dyskutowaliśmy o nim._

_„Nie może dłużej tutaj przebywać. Mam go dosyć."_

_Przyznałem. Nie mogłem na niego patrzeć. Obrzydzał mnie. Moja matka z nim sypiała za plecami ojca, a on nadal myślał, że o tym nie wiemy._

_„Pozbądźmy się go. Na zawszę."_

_Powiedziała brunetka patrząc na mnie poważnym wzrokiem._

_„Czy masz na myśli..."_

_Nie wiedziałem jak ująć to w słowa._

_„Zabijmy go."_

_Wyszeptała, jakby bała się, że ktoś może nas usłyszeć._

_„Czy ostatnio nie nazwałaś mnie mordercą, który tylko krzywdzi?'_

_Zapytałem trochę z przekąsem._

_„Wiesz, że powiedziałam to w nerwach. Kocham Cię, zapamiętaj o tym. A teraz pomóż mi się go pozbyć."_

_Usiadła na kuchennym krześle i patrzyła się w pustą ścianę._

_„Też Cię kocham, ale co zamierzasz, co my zamierzamy, zrobić?"_

_Spytałem._

_„Bill ma problemy z sercem. Musi brać tabletki. A co by się stało gdyby je przedawkował?"_

_„Skąd wiesz, że bierze jakieś leki?"_

_Nigdy nie wiedziałem skąd ona zawszę miała takie informacje. Potrafiła o każdym dowiedzieć się wszystkiego. Imponowała mi tym._

_„Spędziłam z nim wystarczająco dużo czasu by się o tym przekonać."_

_Wzruszyła ramionami. Wytłumaczyła mi wszystko, co zrobimy krok po kroku. To był plan idealny. Moja siostra była piekielnie inteligentna. Byłem z niej dumny._

_Londyn. 29 listopada 1930r._

_Gdy wróciłem z pracy wszystko było gotowe. Stół był nakryty pięknym, białym obrusem. Lottie wyciągnęła zastawę, którą rodzice zostawiali na specjalne okazje. No cóż. Niech jego ostatni posiłek będzie tym najlepszym._

_„Co przygotowałaś?"_

_Zapytałem wchodząc do kuchni. Byłem podekscytowany jak małe dziecko._

_„Klasyka, kurczak, ale za to pyszny na śmierć."_

_Zaśmiała się, a ja pokręciłem tylko rozbawiony głową._

_„Gdzie on jest?"_

_„Na cmentarzu. Zaraz ma przyjść na kolacje."_

_Uśmiechnęła się do mnie i wygoniła z pomieszczenia. Wyciągnąłem wino i rozstawiłem kieliszki zgodnie z jej wcześniejszym poleceniem. Twierdziła, że duża ilość tych leków połączonych z alkoholem na pewno go wykończą. Nadałem do kieliszków wino, a moja siostra zajęła się resztą. Miałem nadzieję, że wie, co robi. Ufałem jej._

_Gdy w końcu wrócił, zdziwił się na widok kolacji. Mimo wszystko wydawał się być zadowolony._

_Kiedy opróżniał kieliszek z alkoholem, obserwowałem go dokładnie. Musiałem mieć pewność._

_„Przepraszam was na chwile."_

_Bill wstał od stołu i poszedł do toalety._

_„Dosypmy mu jeszcze."_

_Dolałem mu wina i dosypałem rozkruszonych tabletek._

_„Tyle wystarczy?"_

_Zapytałem, ale on był już w drodze do jadalni._

_„Dolałem Ci wina."_

_Powiedziałem siadając na miejsce. Podziękował i niczego nie świadomy zrobił łyk. Pod koniec kolacji już ledwo kontaktował. Nie mogłem w ogóle go zrozumieć. Mówił nie wyraźnie, a jego powieki co chwile się zamykały._

_„Zaprowadź go do pokoju i połóż jakby nigdy nic."_

_Rozkazała Lottie, a ja tak uczyniłem. Nie miałem nawet, co z nią dyskutować. To ona była tego mózgiem. Ściągnąłem mu buty i położyłem na łóżku. Gdy dziewczyna przyszła wszystko dopilnować, obdarzyła mnie tylko złym spojrzeniem._

_„A czy ty śpisz w pełnym ubraniu? To ma wyglądać jakby sam się położył."_

_Westchnąłem i jeszcze z półżywego Billa ściągnąłem koszule i spodnie. Rzuciłem na łóżko i przykryłem._

_„Tak lepiej?"_

_Zapytałem._

_„Znacznie. Poczekajmy aż przestanie oddychać i pójdźmy spać."_

_Powiedziała i usiadła na krześle stojącym przy małym stoliczku. Zadeklarowałem się, że posprzątam wszystko ze stołu i tak zrobiłem. Na moich ustach cały czas widniał szeroki uśmiech._

_Byłem z siebie dumny i zadowolony. W końcu nie musieliśmy się z nim męczyć._

_Londyn, 3 grudnia 1930r._

_Rano wezwaliśmy lekarza, który twierdził zgon. Lottie płakała przytulając się do mojej piersi._

_Gdy spytano się, kim dla nas jest, odpowiedzieliśmy, że przyjacielem rodziców. Nie zamierzałem pokrywać kosztów jego pochówku._

_Oczywistym było, że pojawi się też policja. Nie wiem już po raz, który zadawali nam te same pytania. Mówiliśmy zgodnie z wcześniej ustalonym scenariuszem. To była zwykła śmierć. Pomyłka w przedawkowaniu leków._

_Oczywistym było, że Eric dowiedział się o tym od swojego ojca. Gdy wszedł do naszego domu Lottie nadal płakała odpowiadając na pytania młodego mężczyzny w mundurze._

_„William, wszystko dobrze? Dowiedziałem się, że coś się u was stało."_

_Usiadł koło nas. Chciałem go przytulić, ale nie mogłem. Otaczało nas tyle osób. To było niebezpieczne._

_„Wujek Billy nie żyje."_

_Odpowiedziałem półszeptem._

_„Tak mi przykro."_

_Przyznał, a ja przytaknąłem głową. Bolało mnie to, że musiałem go okłamać. To dla naszego dobra. Nie mogę narażać Lottie. Miałem nadzieję, że kiedyś mi to wybaczy. Nie mógłbym żyć bez niego._

_Pod koniec dnia w domu zostaliśmy tylko my w trójkę. Lottie zamknęła się w swojej sypialni, a my siedzieliśmy w objęciach na kanapie._

_„Ona znalazła ciało. To musiało być dla niej okropne."_

_Przyznałem i jeszcze bardziej wtuliłem się w jego tors._

_„Wszystko będzie dobrze."_

_Gładził mnie po włosach. Właśnie tego w tym momencie potrzebowałem. Jego bliskości i zapewnienia, że będzie już tylko lepiej. Miałem nadzieje, że ma racje i z dnia na dzień wszystko się ułoży._


	9. Rozdział ósmy

_Londyn, 12 grudnia 1930r._

_Dlaczego zawsze gdy myślę, że będzie już dobrze wszystko się wali?_

_Miałem nadzieję, że po śmierci Billa nasze życie wróci do normy. Liczyłem, że moja ostra dyskusja z Lottie o jej chłopaku coś zmieni. Nie chciałem go tu oglądać. Niestety. Moja siostra była niereformowalna._

_Gdy tylko policja opuściła nasz dom, a sprawa ucichła jej facet znów się tu pojawił. Jak gdyby nigdy nic przesiadywał u nas całymi dniami, jadł, nocował. Miałem wrażenie, że już się tu przeprowadził. Nie mogłem na niego patrzeć. Od razu się denerwowałem i miałem ochotę coś mu zrobić._

_Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później Charlotte będzie żałować, że się z nim spotykała. On ją skrzywdzi, byłem tego pewien. Ale co mogłem zrobić?_

_Zabić go?_

_Wiele razy o tym myślałem. O tym jak odbieram mu życie. To mnie uspokajało. Przez chwilę mogłem udawać, że on po prostu nie żyje, a ja nie muszę martwić się o moją siostrę._

_Niestety po chwili uświadamiałem sobie, że to tylko moja chora wyobraźnia i nic z tych rzeczy nie dzieje się naprawdę._

_Gdybym go zabił, zastrzelił, udusił. Gdybym przyszedł do domu z jego krwią na rękach. Ona by mi tego nie wybaczyła. Była w nim po uszy_ _zakochana_ _._

_Chciałem spróbować jeszcze raz, ostatni, z nią o całej tej chorej sytuacji porozmawiać. Dlaczego ona nie widziała tego, że wszystkie drogie rzeczy z naszego domu powoli znikają?_

_Gdy poruszyłem ten temat, dziewczyna od razu sztywniała. Patrzyła na mnie wielkimi oczami, a ja nie mogłem wyczuć jej emocji. Czy była zła? A może bała się? Denerwowała, bo wiedziała, że mam rację? Mogłem się tylko domyślać._

_„Nie, Will. Myślałam, że już to uzgodniliśmy."_

_W końcu się odezwała. Była wyprana z emocji._

_„Ale Lott..."_

_Przerwała mi._

_„Nie! Nie będę o tym z tobą rozmawiać!"_

_Potarła twarz dłońmi i odwróciła się do mnie tyłem._

_„Nigdy więcej nie poruszaj tego tematu."_

_Wyszeptała w drodze na piętro. Zatrzasnęła się w swoim pokoju, a ja nie widziałem jej do końca dnia._

_Londyn, 15 grudnia 1930r._

_Święta były już tak blisko, a ja nawet nie miałem czasu by o tym pomyśleć. Praca przysłoniła mi wszystko._

_Gdyby nie Lottie całkowicie zapomniałbym o naszych urodzinach. Chodziła taka podekscytowana i szczęścia. Ja nigdy nie lubiłem obchodzić rocznicy naszego przyjścia na świat. Starzałem się i mimo, że były to teraz moje najlepsze lata życia, bałem się. Bałem się przyszłości._

_Gdy Eric do nas przyszedł oczywiście musiała mu się wygadać. Było mi niezręcznie. Pytał się, dlaczego nie powiedziałem mu o swoich urodzinach. Nie chciałem żeby czuł przymus kupienia mi czegoś._

_Może i ja powinienem wybrać się na zakupy i kupić prezenty?_

_Pierwsze święta bez rodziców wydają się takie dziwne. Puste. Mama nie martwi się o jedzenie, a ojciec nie przyniósł choinki._

_Chyba to teraz moja rola. Powinienem kupić jakieś drzewko i postawić je w salonie. To musi być najwspanialsze Boże Narodzenie, jakie przeżyliśmy. Na pewno je zapamiętamy. Jest naszym pierwszym, w pełni samodzielnym świętowaniem._

_Gdy tylko znajdę chwilę czasu, wypiorę się na poszukiwanie prezentów. Lottie coś się należy. Tak bardzo przez ten cały czas troszczyła się o dom. Przysporzyłem jej tylko mnóstwa nerwów, łez i smutku. Chciałbym się jakoś zrekompensować._

_Eric przez ten cały czas był przy mnie. Byłem mu za to strasznie wdzięczny. Bez niego to wszystko byłoby o wiele trudniejsze. Tak bardzo się zmieniłem odkąd go poznałem. Miałem nadzieję, że wie ile dla mnie znaczy. Czy Gwiazdka była dobrym czasem by mu podziękować? Za to wszystko, co dla mnie zrobił._

_Nie mogłem zapomnieć o tym, co stało się rok temu._

_16 grudnia 1929 roku po raz pierwszy zabiłem człowieka. Było mi z tym źle, ale równocześnie cieszyłem się i byłem dumny. To chore. Ja jestem chory._

_Odebrałem życie tak młodej osobie. Miała jeszcze tyle przed sobą._

_Tom źle zrobił, wiedziałem to. Ale czy tak naprawdę zasługiwał na śmierć?_

_Moja siostra przez niego cierpiała. To wystarczyło. Sprawił, że płakała przez niego całymi dniami. Czułem jakby mnie to usprawiedliwiało._

_Gdy już się ściemniło, a Charlotte była zajęta po cichu wyszedłem z domu. Nie chciałem żeby wiedziała gdzie idę._

_Skierowałem się w stronę cmentarza. Po drodze zerwałem z czyjegoś ogródka kwiat. Miałem nadzieję, że nie będzie miał mi tego za złe._

_Trudno było mi odszukać jego grobu. Długo chodziłem pomiędzy pomnikami i szukałem odpowiedniego. W końcu mi się udało._

_Tom Robins miał piękny, marmurowy nagrobek. Nie zasłużył na niego, ale czy miałem prawo to oceniać?_

_Położyłem na pomniku roślinę i chwilę jeszcze tam byłem. Stałem nad jego grobem i zastanawiałem się jak to wszystko mogło się inaczej potoczyć. Czy to wszystko musiało tak wyglądać? Czy musiałem go zabić? Czy musiałem pozbyć się naszych rodziców?_

_Przecież oni mogli żyć. Mogliśmy to wszystko inaczej załatwić, prawda?_

_Londyn, 19 grudnia 1930r._

_Od początku wiedziałem, że ten sukinsyn przysporzy nam tylko problemów._

_Gdy w nocy obudził mnie hałas otwieranych drzwi, wiedziałem, że nie stało się nic dobrego. Zszedłem powoli na dół nie wiedząc, czego mam się spodziewać. To mógłbyś każdy. Arthur, włamywacz, policja, ale nie spodziewałem się zobaczyć mojej siostry w takim stanie._

_Weszła powoli do salonu i opadła na kanapę. Mimo, że w pomieszczeniu było ciemno mogłem zobaczyć na jej policzku dwa siniaki i podbite oko. Nie płakała, ale widziałem zaschnięte ślady po łzach na jej twarzy._

_„Lottie?"_

_Podszedłem do niej powoli. Bałem się coś powiedzieć._

_„William..."_

_Wyszeptała. Usiadłem obok niej i przytuliłem. Dziewczyna zaczęła się trząść i znów płakać. Moje serce pękało na pół._

_„Skarbie, co się stało?"_

_Zapytałem. Tak bardzo bałem się usłyszeć odpowiedź, ale jednocześnie byłem okropnie ciekawy._

_„To nic..."_

_Wydukała w moją szyję dusząc się łzami._

_„Wiesz, że możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć."_

_Mocniej ją objąłem._

_„Ja... Arthur..."_

_Nie potrafiła nic z siebie wydusić. Krew we mnie zawrzała. Nie mogłem znieść myśli, że ten człowiek ją pobił. Moją biedna, kruchą siostrzyczkę. Ścisnąłem dłonie w pięści i napiąłem się._

_„Zabije skurwiela."_

_Wysyczałem przez zaciśnięte zęby. Wstałem gwałtownie i już chciałem iść w stronę frontowych drzwi, ale poczułem małą dłoń na swoim nadgarstku._

_„Nie zostawiaj mnie."_

_Usłyszałem. Padłem przy niej na kolana i ująłem jej drobne rączki._

_„Musi ponieść karę"_

_Patrzyłem jej w oczy. Miałem Deja Vu. Czułem się jakbym cofnął się rok wstecz._

_Lottie ciągle płakała i cierpiała przez jakiegoś palanta. To chyba zaczynała być jakaś nasza tradycja._

_„Proszę, nie rób mu nic."_

_„Ale Lott..."_

_Przerwała mi._

_„Obiecaj mi to William. Obiecaj"_

_Wyszeptała błagalnym głosem. Nie mogłem jej się sprzeciwić. Ból w jej oczach całkowicie mi to uniemożliwiał._

_„Obiecuję."_

_Londyn, 27 grudnia 1930r._

_Charlotte już od rana dziwnie się zachowywała. Chodziła zdenerwowana i rozkojarzona. Przez ten czas ani razu nie widziała się z Arthurem, a ślady jego znęcania znikły._

_Dosyć wcześnie poszła się położyć. Stwierdziła, że źle się czuje i boli ją głowa. Może nie do końca jej wierzyłem, ale przytaknąłem głową i powiedziałem, że w razie gdyby coś potrzebowała ja jestem u siebie w sypialni._

_Przesiedziałem tam większość wolnego dnia w moim pokoju. W końcu wziąłem się za zrobienie w nim porządku. Potrzebowałem chwili odpoczynku i od stresowania się. Codzienne życie przynosiło mi za dużo powodów do zdenerwowania._

_Praca mnie ograniczała. Sprawa z Lottie nie dawała spokoju. Eric chciał zaciągnąć się do wojska. Martwiłem się._

_Gdy na dworze się ściemniło, usłyszałem ciche skrzypienie drzwi od pokoju mojej siostry. Po chwili do moich uszu dotarł odgłos schodzenia po schodach, a później zatrzaskiwanych drzwi wejściowych. Co ona kombinowała? Ściemniło się, nie było już bezpiecznie. Szczególnie, że Arthur nadal był żywy._

_Nie wiedziałem, co powinienem zrobić. Czy nie przejść się tym? Może za nią poczekać?_

_Zszedłem powoli na parter. Zniknął płaszcz i buty Charlotte. Usiadłem w salonie i przykryłem się kocem. Nie zostało mi nic innego, jak poczekać za moją siostrą._

_Gdy byłem w połowie kryminału „Morderstwo na plebani" Agathy Christie drzwi otworzyły się. Przez nie weszła moja bliźniaczka. Wydawała się skradać. Kiedy tylko mnie zobaczyła, zatrzymała się. Patrzyła na mnie dużymi oczami i nie wiedziała, co zrobić. W końcu wypuściła z płuc wstrzymywane powietrze i zaczęła ściągać wierzchnie okrycie._

_„Gdzie byłaś?"_

_Zapytałem przerywając niezręczną cisze. Odkaszlnęła, ale nie odezwała się._

_„Denerwowałem się. Znikłaś bez słowa."_

_Dodałem._

_„Przepraszam."_

_Powiedziała tak cicho, że ledwo zdołałem to usłyszeć. Gdy weszła do oświetlonego pokoju dziennego moje oczy powiększyły się kilkukrotnie._

_Brunetka miała opuchniętą twarz od płaczu i poplątane włosy od wiatru, który szalał na zewnątrz. Lecz moja największą uwagę przykuła wielka plama krwi na jej koszuli._

_„Co się stało?"_

_Moją pierwszą myślą było to, że ktoś ją zaatakował i jest ranna. Dopiero po chwili zdałem sobie sprawę, że to nie jej krew._

_„Nie mam siły. Pójdę się położyć. Dobranoc, William."_

_Wdrapała się powoli po schodach i zamknęła w swojej samotni. W domu panowała dziwna cisza. Głowę zaprzątały mi miliony myśli. Co takiego się właściwie stało?_

_Londyn, 29 grudnia 1930r._

_Rano obudził mnie piękny zapach jedzenia. Wstałem i przeciągnąłem się. Powolnym krokiem ruszyłem do kuchni, w której stała Lottie i smażyła naleśniki._

_„Cześć William."_

_Przywitała się ze mną i nałożyła na talerz posiłek._

_„Smacznego."_

_Uśmiechnęła się do mnie._

_„Dziękuję."_

_Odpowiedziałem zdziwiony i zacząłem przeżywać pierwszy kawałek. Dopiero po chwili przypomniał mi się wczorajszy powrót mojej siostry. Chciałem wiedzieć, co takiego się stało. W co się wpakowała?_

_„Lottie?"_

_Zacząłem. Nie wiedziałem jak mam ją o to spytać._

_„Co się tak właściwie wczoraj stało?"_

_Usiadła naprzeciwko mnie ze swoją porcją i lekko się uśmiechnęła._

_„Zabiłam Arthura."_

_Powiedziała powoli i spokojnie. Jakby nic takiego się nie stało. Zakrztusiłem się i patrzyłem na nią wielkimi oczami._

_„Ty, co zrobiłaś?!"_

_Zapiszczałem. Nie mogłem uwierzyć._

_„Strzeliłam mu w głowę."_

_Wzruszyła ramionami. Wyobraziłem sobie ją, kruchą dziewczynkę z ciężkim pistoletem przyłożonym do jego skroni. Po moim ciele przebiegły ciarki._

_„Zasłużył na to."_

_Powiedziała cicho, ale mimo wszystko pewna swoich słów._

_„Masz racje. Zasłużył na to."_

_Przytaknąłem jej, a ona obdarzyła mnie swoim najpiękniejszym uśmiechem._

_„Co zrobiłaś z... No wiesz, z ciałem i pistoletem?"_

_Zapytałem. Nie chciałem żeby mi ja zabrali. Nie poradziłbym sobie._

_„Nie martw się o to. Zostawiłam wszystko w takim stanie, że wygląda na samobójstwo."_

_Wyjaśniła. Byłem z niej dumny. Może to dziwnie zabrzmiało, ale tak. Była moją siostrą i dawała sobie tak dobrze radę. Chciałbym być taki jak ona._

Londyn, 20 maja 1965r.

Edward miał papkę z mózgu. Nie wiedział, co ma myśleć. Gdy to czytał nie mógł sobie wyobrazić Williama na miejscu mordercy. To nie był ten sam człowiek.

Jego siostra go przerażała. William opisywał ją jako drobną i kruchą, ale ona zawsze pomagała mu w zabijaniu. Tym razem sama uśmierciła mężczyznę. Schmidt był nią przerażony, ale jednocześnie chciał poznać rodzinę jego ukochanego. Czy ta kobieta w ogóle jeszcze żyła?

Za każdym razem, gdy Will wspominał o Ericu serce Żyda pękało na pół. Nie mógł tego znieść. Tego, że to on całował jego miłość, że to on go obejmował, że to on go pocieszał. Wiedział, że to była jego odległa przeszłość, ale nie mógł wyrzucić z siebie uczucia zazdrości. Po prostu taki był. Ale skoro Tyler był dzięki niemu szczęśliwy, musiał to zaakceptować. W końcu najważniejsze było jego szczęście, prawda? Skoro czuł się przy nim bezpieczny i kochany nie mógł mu tego żałować.

Edward nigdy nie czuł się bezpieczny przy swoich partnerach dopóki nie spotkał Willa. Zawsze martwił się, że jego ojciec może go zobaczyć. Gdy jego chłopak uspokajał go, że to niemożliwe, on rozglądał się dookoła w poszukiwaniu dobrze znanej mu twarzy.

Wiedział, że w końcu to się wyda. Martwił się tylko o reakcje swojego rodzica.

Mężczyzna wpadł w szał. Zawsze był porywczy, ale nigdy tak bardzo. Do teraz pamięta ciosy, jakie mu zadawał. Bił go naprawdę długo, a matka nie była w stanie mu pomóc. Próbowała odciągnąć swojego męża od niewinnego syna, ale i ona wtedy dostała. Edward nigdy nie chciał mieć takiej rodziny. Patologicznej. Jego ojciec znęcał się nad nim odkąd pamiętał. Nigdy nie był wystarczająco wystarczający. Zawsze nie pasowało mu wszystko, co dotyczyło jego osoby.

Tylko William wiedział jak się wtedy czuł. On przeżywał w domu dokładnie to samo.

Zdarzało się, że obrywał za nawet najmniejsze głupoty. Krzywo zawiązany krawat, zachowywanie się za mało męsko, płacz.

Nigdy nie czuł się przez niego kochany. On zajmował się tylko alkoholem, nie miał dla niego czasu. Powoli przyzwyczajał się do takiego życia.

Mimo wszystko nigdy nie życzył mu śmierci. Może los zlitował się nad nim i jego matką, kiedy odebrał mu życie? Gdy Edward miał dziewiętnaście lat jego prześladowca wdał się w bójkę w pubie i został pobity na śmierć. To był koniec jego koszmaru. 

 


	10. Rozdział dziewiąty

_Londyn, 10 stycznia 1931r._

_Wszystko miało być już dobrze. Nie było nikogo, kto mógłby zniszczyć spokój, jaki wybudowaliśmy z siostrą. Osoby, które chciały dla nas źle już nie żyły. Dlaczego dalej nie mogło być już łatwo?_

_Eric wyjechał._

_Powiedział mi, że musi coś załatwić związanego z służbą w wojsku, a następnego dnia już go nie było._

_Martwiłem się._

_Nie wiedziałem gdzie był, co robił i czy wszystko z nim było dobrze. Dlaczego niczego mi nie wyjaśnił? Czułem się z tym naprawdę źle._

_Myślałem, że mi ufa i nie ma przede mną żadnych sekretów. Chciałbym żeby o wszystkim mi mówił, o tym, co go martwi i smuci._

_Czułem się tak paskudnie, gdy nie widziałem go kolejne dni. Nie miałem z nim żadnego kontaktu. Bałem się, że mnie zostawił. Może dowiedział się o moich sekretach i postanowił odejść. Już zawiadomił policje, a ona po mnie jechała._

_Minęło pięć dni, a ja nic nie wiedziałem. Nie potrafiłem na niczym się skupić. W pracy chodziłem cały zdenerwowany, nie myślałem. W mojej głowie siedział tylko on. Jak bardzo to było chore?_

_Doszło do tego, że znów sięgnąłem po żyletkę. Obserwowałem ją z każdej strony i rozważałem wszystkie za i przeciw. Jasnym było, że więcej znalazłem powodów na zrobienie tego. Mój mózg podsuwał mi same okropne obrazy._

_Znów widziałem morderstwa, krew, ale zdarzało się to wyjątkowo rzadko. Nie chciałem tego._

_W końcu histerycznie płacząc zrobiłem małe nacięcie na ręce. Nie chciałem bardziej się okaleczać. Wiedziałem, że Eric będzie mógł to zobaczyć. Gdy zbliżymy się do siebie, on na pewno o to zapyta. Tak samo jak pytał o moje inne blizny._

_Nie chciałem mu o tym wszystkim opowiadać. Wydawało mi się, że myślał, że zrobił to mój ojciec. Nie chciałem wyprowadzać go z błędu. Tak było lepiej._

_Londyn, 16 stycznia 1931r._

_Rudowłosy chłopak od swojego powrotu cztery dni temu był u mnie tylko raz. Przywitał się i mocno mnie uściskał. Powiedział, że tęskni, ale nie wdziałem czy powinienem w to uwierzyć._

_Kochałem go, całym sercem, ale ta rozłąka coś zmieniła._

_Wydawał się wrócić inny. Odmieniony. Nie był tym starym Ericiem, w którym się zakochałem. Coś się zmieniło, ale nie wiedziałem, co._

_Może brak stałego kontaktu z nim sprawił, że wpadłem w paranoje? To, co powstawało w moim umyśle było chore. Jak ja._

_Eric wydawał się mnie unikać. Nie odwiedzał mnie, nie przychodził po pracy. Może to było tylko moje wyobrażenie? Miałem nadzieję, że tak. Ale w dalszym ciągu to mnie martwiło._

_Chyba oszalałem._

_Wyobrażałem sobie najrówniejsze, czarne scenariusze._

_Co jeśli już mnie nie kocha? Nigdy nie kochał?_

_Chce mnie zostawić?_

_Może znalazł kogoś innego? Lepszego?_

_Zdradził mnie?_

_Jest z tą osobą szczęśliwy? Bardziej niż ze mną?_

_Może to jego ojciec? Zakazał mu się ze mną spotykać? Nigdy mnie nie lubił. Byłby do czegoś takiego zdolny?_

_Martwiłem się przez ten cały czas. Ale nic z tego nie było prawdą, tak?_

_Powinienem z nim porozmawiać. Wyznać to wszystko, czego się boje. Powiedzieć o moich obawach. Wyśmiałby mnie i mocno przytulił mówiąc, jaki jestem głupi. Przynajmniej liczyłem na właśnie taka reakcje._

_Każdy dzień sprawiał, że tęskniłem za nim bardziej. Nie mogłem się nim nacieszyć podczas tej krótkiej wizyty. Chciałem więcej._

_Nie wiem czy byłbym w stanie wytrzymać tęsknotę za nim, jeśli wyjechałby na wojnę. Cały czas bałbym się, że coś mogłoby mu się stać._

_A co jeśliby zginął?_

_Londyn, 12 marca 1931r._

_Tak dawno nic tu nie napisałem. Byłem zbyt pochłonięty swoim życiem. Dużo się nim nie zmieniło. Nadal było nudne i monotonne. Ale to nawet dobrze._

_Gdy Eric w końcu znalazł dla mnie chwile czasu, wszystko mi wyjaśnił. To, ile miał pracy i nauki. Jako syn policjanta miał o wiele łatwiej jeśli chodzi o zaciągnięcie się do służby. Nie chciał jednak przynieść wstydu ojcu i pracował jeszcze ciężej._

_Powiedziałem mu o wszystkim, co mnie martwiło. Oczywistym było, że mnie wyśmiał._

_Kochał mnie. Naprawdę mnie kochał._

_Wierzyłem mu we wszystkim, co powie. Chciałem mieć go przy obie jak kiedyś._

_Nie podobał mi się pomysł z wojskiem. Przecież to było takie niebezpieczne. Mógł stracić życie w każdej chwili._

_Wyjeżdżał na treningi i najróżniejsze spotkania. Były ciągle, ale wiedziałem, że część mężczyzn, którzy też tam są, po prostu nocuje na miejscu. Byłem mu wdzięczny za to, że on postanowił zostać. To tyle dla mnie znaczyło._

_Londyn, 20 marca 1931r._

_Nie mogę znaleźć już motywacji na pisanie. Czas leci tak szybko, a ja bez Erica zacząłem bardziej poświęcać się pracy._

_Przesiadywałem tam naprawdę dużo czasu. Nie miałem nic innego do roboty._

_Lottie w końcu znalazła pracę, która naprawdę jej odpowiada. Wcześniej próbowała różnych zajęć, ale nic jej nie satysfakcjonowało, a przecież to było najważniejsze._

_Kwiaciarnia w centrum miasta była jej miejscem. Od razu poczuła to coś. Przynajmniej tak mi opowiadała._

_„William, od razu wiedziałam, że to jest to miejsce."_

_Cieszyła się mówiąc mi o nowej pracy. Byłem z niej taki dumny. Była moją małą samodzielną siostrzyczką._

_Byłem strasznie pochłonięty pracą. Wiecznie musiałem coś robić żeby nie zwariować. Musiałem zając czymś swój umysł. Ale moje myśli wciąż krążyły wokół Erica._

_Tak dużo się pozmieniało przez ten krótki czas._

_Zacząłem myśleć o studiach._

_Nie czerpałem radości z tego, co robiłem dotychczas. Harowałem jak pies, a mimo to nic z tego nie miałem. Jedynie odciski na dłoniach, ból pleców i cienie pod oczami._

_Dopiero, gdy moja siostra znalazła prace i wracała z niej szczęśliwa i uśmiechnięta wiedziałem, że muszę zając się czymś innym._

_Chciałem robić coś dla ludzi –co za ironia. Nie wiedziałem do końca, do czego się nadaję. Bałem się trochę tego, ale musiałem zmienić coś w swoim życiu._

_Chciałbym zająć czymś swój cały wolny czas, on nie był mi potrzebny. Przestać myśleć o Ericu, który umiera w męczarniach trafiony przez jakąś kule. Samo wyobrażenie tego bolało._

_Myślałem o naprawdę trudnych studiach, takich, gdzie nauka zajmie większość mojego czasu. To było mi naprawdę potrzebne._

_Londyn, 4 kwietnia 1931r._

_Czuję się jakbym został sam. Wiedziałem, że to te trochę moja wina. W końcu to ja w pełni poświęciłem się pracy. Lottie musiała to zaakceptować i również pracowała dłużej, ciężej. Były momenty, gdy po prostu mijaliśmy się w drzwiach lub spaliśmy na zmianę._

_Moje relacje z Ericiem nie wyglądały lepiej. Widzieliśmy się raz w tygodniu, czasami nawet rzadziej. To go pochłonęło. Teraz wojsko i służba było dla niego wszystkim. Gdy w końcu się spotykaliśmy, opowiadał mi o wszystkim, co robił, o postępach, jakie osiągał._

_Jego ciało się zmieniło. Mimo, że przed naszym spotkaniem był dobrze zbudowany teraz wyglądał jak grecki bóg. Czasami było mi głupio, że ja przy nim wyglądałem tak krucho._

_Jego piękne włosy zastąpiła krótko obcięta fryzura, zmienił się z wyglądu, ale w środku nadal był moim ukochanym._

_Moje serce pękało przez to jak rzadko się widywaliśmy. Potrzebowałem częściej czuć jego uścisk i całusy. Potrzebowałem częstszych rozmów i wszystkich tych niegrzecznych rzeczy, jakie razem robiliśmy._

_Czasami nie mam na nic siły. Nie chcę mi się żyć, cała energia ze mnie wyparowuje, ale gdy patrzę na Erica..._

_Ten chłopak ma coś takiego w sobie.. Nawet trudno mi to opisać. Po prostu, gdy tylko na niego spojrzę na moje usta wkrada się uśmiech. To niemożliwe._

_Mimo, że tak bardzo się oddaliliśmy nadal go kocham. Oczywistym jest, że chciałbym z nim spędzać całe dnie i noce, ale wiem, że to niemożliwe. Każdy z nas ma własne życie, własne obowiązki._

_Bycie dorosłym jest takie okropne. Chciałbym się cofnąć do czasów, gdy byłem dzieckiem i nie miałem żadnych problemów._

_Londyn, 28 kwietnia 1931r._

_Dokładnie od roku nie ma z nami naszych rodziców._

_Ale czy kiedyś tak naprawdę byliśmy razem? Byliśmy prawdziwą rodzina? Trudno mi to stwierdzić. Zawsze wszystko było na pokaz. Chcieli mieć perfekcyjne dzieci, wiec robiliśmy wszystko, co w naszej mocy by na takie wyglądać._

_Prędzej czy później musieliśmy to przerwać._

_Nie wiem czy żałowałem, że zrobiliśmy to w taki, a nie inny sposób._

_Chciałbym mieć teraz przy sobie kochającą rodzinę. Taką ciepłą, na którą zawsze można liczyć._

_Ale ja nigdy takiej nie miałem. Nie czułem się na prawdę kochany. Byłem raczej ciężarem. Sam już nic nie wiem. Nie wiem, co powinienem o tym sądzić._

_Specjalnie tego dnia wziąłem dzień wolny w sklepie. Chciałem odpocząć, ale też pójść na grób matki i ojca._

_Byłem tam zaledwie kilka razy. Nie potrafiłem przychodzić na ich mogiłę. To sprawiało, że czułem się jeszcze gorzej. Miałem wyrzuty sumienia._

_Stanąłem nad płytą i nie wiedziałem, co powinienem zrobić. To było dla mnie naprawdę niezręczne. Zacząłem wyrywać małe roślinki, które wyrosły obok grobu. Postawiłem świeże tulipany. Zawsze były ulubionymi kwiatami matki. Zawsze gościły w naszym domu._

_Czułem się okropnie przez to, że nie potrafiłem przypomnieć sobie żadnych dobrych wspomnień związanych z ojcem. Zazwyczaj towarzyszyły mi wizje, gdy na mnie krzyczał._

_Nie chciałem być taki jak on._

_Lottie wróciła późnym popołudniem do domu. Postawiła na stole wazon, a w nim pomarańczowe tulipany. Wyglądały tak pięknie._

_Pierwszy raz od dosyć dawna usiedliśmy i zjedliśmy wspólny posiłek. Rozmawialiśmy i śmialiśmy się z każdej głupoty._

_Dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę jak bardzo mi jej brakowało. Była moja siostrą. Tęskniłem za nią, mimo że cały czas była obok. To chyba najgorsze uczucie, jakie może istnieć._


	11. Rozdział dziesiąty

_Londyn, 10 maja 1931r._

_Tak bardzo brakowało mi Erica. Widziałem go naprawdę rzadko. Zdecydowanie za mało._

_Tak bardzo go kochałem, ale nie wiedziałem ile wytrzymam w takim związku. Cierpiałem przez jego nieobecność i brak czasu na cokolwiek._

_Gdy powiedział mi, że postanowił tam zamieszkać, myślałem, że się załamie. Obawiałem się tego. Wiedziałem, że przez to będę mógł go widywać naprawdę sporadycznie._

_Jedyną możliwością komunikowania się były listy. Pisałem do niego, co tydzień. Długie streszczenia wszystkiego, co działo się w moim życiu. Chciałem żeby o wszystkim wiedział. Żeby czuł się jakby w dalszej części był koło mnie i przeżywał to ze mną._

_Uwielbiałem czas, gdy dostawałem od niego korespondencję. Co prawda było to zaledwie dwa razy na miesiąc, ale rozumiałem, był zajęty._

_Za każdym razem upewniał mnie, że czyta ze skrupulatnością wszystko, co do niego wysyłam. Pisał, że żałuje, że nie ma go przy mnie._

_Rozumiałem._

_Bałem się, że wybuchnie wojna. Wtedy właśnie on musiałby na nią pójść i walczyć za nasz kraj. Nie chciałem tego._

_W końcu podjąłem ostateczną decyzję. Będę studiował._

_Wydawało mi się, że najodpowiedniejszym kierunkiem dla mnie będzie medycyna._

_Chciałbym pomagać ludziom. Odkupić wszystkie winy, jakie wyrządziłem. Wiedziałem, że to nie jest najlepsze rozwiązanie, ale cóż innego mogłem zrobić?_

_Te studia miały wszystko, czego potrzebowałem._

_Były wystarczająco trudne by zajmować cały mój wolny czas, który spędzałem samotnie._

_Londyn, 16 maja 1931r._

_Czekałem trochę zanim zdecydowałem się powiedzieć mojej siostrze o planach na przyszłość. Nie wiedziałem jak zareaguje. W głębi duszy obawiałem się tego. Wiedziałem, że chciała dla mnie jak najlepiej._

_Gdy w końcu się odważyłem cały strach ze mnie wyparował._

_Uściskała mnie._

_Tak jak dawniej._

_Była ze mnie dumna. Powiedziała, że jest szczęśliwa i nie może się doczekać aż zostanę lekarzem. Cieszyła się tak samo mocno, co ja. Może nawet bardziej. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć._

_„Masz moje całkowite wsparcie."_

_Wyszeptała mocno mnie do siebie przyciągając._

_Poczułem się jakby dawne lata powróciły. Te czasy, gdy byliśmy szczęśliwi, wolni i nie musieliśmy się niczym przejmować._

_Reakcja Lottie trochę mnie uspokoiła. Byłem przygotowany na coś podobnego ze strony Erica. Na szczęście, wsparcie, miłe słowa._

_Jednak to jak zareagował całkowicie mnie zmyliło. Nie byłem na to przygotowany._

_Chłopak nawet na chwile się nie uśmiechnął. Nie powiedział, że się cieszy, nic. Stał i patrzył na mnie swoimi pięknymi oczami._

_„William... Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł."_

_W końcu wydusił z siebie. Zamurowało mnie._

_„Nie zrozum mnie źle, kochanie."_

_Potarł twarz dłońmi._

_„Po prostu się martwię. To ograniczy nasz wspólny czas."_

_Westchnął._

_„Wspólny czas? Wybacz, ale chyba gdzieś go przeoczyłem. Ty żyjesz za miastem razem z swoim wojskiem, a ja tu, pracując cały czas. Nie mamy już czasu dla siebie!"_

_Podniosłem głos. Zdenerwowałem się. To wszystko, o co tyle się martwiłem teraz wybuchło._

_„Miałeś nawet problem, żeby tu do mnie przyjechać na dzień. Nie masz w ogóle dla mnie czasu, a ja nie chcę tak żyć! Cały czas martwię się o Ciebie!"_

_Łzy popłynęły po moich policzkach._

_„William..."_

_Zaczął cicho._

_„Nie! Nie, Eric! Ja nie potrafię tak żyć!"_

_Zakryłem swoją twarz. To było dla mnie za dużo. Poczułem jego silne ramiona oplatające się wokół mnie._

_„Skarbie, proszę, zrozum mnie... Chciałbym być zawsze przy tobie, ale służba też jest dla mnie ważna."_

_Wyszeptał. To dało mi do zrozumienia, że nigdy nie będę od tego ważniejszy. Chciałem wyrzucić te okropne myśli z mojej głowy, ale nie potrafiłem._

_„Chcę się rozwijać."_

_Powiedziałem trzęsącym się głosem._

_Londyn, 25 czerwca 1931r._

_Po mojej małej sprzeczce z Ericiem wszystko się zmieniło. Choć może wszystko to za duże słowo._

_Chłopak przyjeżdżał do mnie częściej, poświęcał mi większość swojego czasu. Czułem, że naprawdę mu na mnie zależy i chce dla nas jak najlepiej._

_Wydaje mi się, że ta kłótnia wyszła nam tylko na dobrze. Dowiedzieliśmy się o naszych lękach i zmartwieniach. Taka szczera rozmowa była nam potrzebna. Staliśmy się jeszcze bardziej zżyci ze sobą._

_Uświadomiłem sobie jak bardzo go kocham i że nie chcę go nigdy stracić._

_Była już połowa czerwca. Moje rozpoczęcie studiów było coraz bliżej. Nie mogę się doczekać. Jestem taki podekscytowany._

_Co prawda trochę mnie to przeraża, ale jestem gotowy._

_Odkładamy z Lottie każde pieniądze żeby niczego mi nie brakowało. Jestem jej taki wdzięczny. Nie wiem, co bym bez niej zrobił._

_Londyn, 31 lipca 1931r._

_Czasami zdarza mi się wracać myślami do przeszłości. Do tego, co było jeszcze niedawno i do tych dalszych chwil._

_Wszystko wydaje mi się takie odległe. Rodzice, Tom, Arthur, Bill._

_Mimo, że to wszystko miało miejsce zupełnie niedawno, trochę ponad rok temu mam odczucie jakby to nigdy się nie zdarzyło lub było naprawdę dymi wspomnieniami._

_Gdy patrzę na swoje ciało, swoje nadgarstki, brzuch, uda... Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz to zrobiłem. Nie pamiętam, dlaczego. To teraz wydaje mi się takie idiotyczne, a przecież robiłem to nałogowo. To chyba dla mnie za dużo._

_Nie wiem czy dałbym sobie radę bez moich bliskich. Choć właściwie to złe określenie. Moi rodzice..._

_Tęskniłem za nimi, ale nie potrafiłem mieć wyrzutów sumienia. Czasami zdarzało mi się żałować, ale po chwili to przechodziło._

_Czy to było chore?_

_Nie wiem._

_Jest tyle rzeczy, na które nie znam odpowiedzi._

_Jest tyle pytań, które mnie nurtują, a ja nie potrafię sobie z nimi poradzić._

_Eric stał się jeszcze bardziej opiekuńczym chłopakiem niż był przedtem. Myślałem, że to niemożliwe. Spędzaliśmy każdą chwilę, która była nam dana._

_Oznajmił mi, że będzie szkolił się na pilota. Chciał latać._

_Od zawsze wiedziałem, że przestrzeń powietrzna jest tym, co go fascynuje. Uwielbiał wpatrywać się w niebo. Za każdym razem mówił mi, że moje oczy mają piękniejszy kolor niż niebo kiedykolwiek będzie mogło mieć._

_Rumieniłem się jak głupia nastolatka, ale on za każdym razem tak na mnie działał. Nie mogłem nic na to poradzić._

_Dlaczego on sprawiał, że tak bardzo się martwiłem. Nie chciałem żeby tak pracował. Nie chciałem by ryzykował. Czy byłem samolubny? Może. Ale nie potrafiłem wyobrazić sobie życia bez niego obok._

_Londyn, 12 września 1931r._

_Byłem coraz bardziej zestresowany. Nie wiedziałem jak to będzie. Denerwowałem się._

_Eric razem z Lottie cały czas mnie uspakajali i pocieszali. Wiedziałem, że nie mam się, czego bać, ale to działo się bez mojej zgody. Trzęsły mi się ręce, gdy za dużo o tym myślałem. Bolał mnie brzuch._

_Byłem podekscytowany, a za razem przestraszony._

_Zostało tak mało czasu, miałem wszystko, co potrzebowałem na studia._

_Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Moje życie tak bardzo się zmienia._

_Londyn, 22 maja 1965r._

_Dla Edwarda to wszystko było takie dziwne i obce._

_Życie jego ukochanego, jakiego dotąd nie znał. William nigdy nie mówił mu o jego studiach. Nigdy nie rozmawiali o jego życiu sprzed poznania się._

_Ed był w stanie to zrozumieć. Liczą się oni i to, co jest tu i teraz. Tworzyli swoją własną historie, a przeszłoś była nie ważna. Przynajmniej tak to wszystko chciał sobie wytłumaczyć._

_On zawsze był dla niego najważniejszy._

_Czuł to._

_Był pewien, że te wszystkie pocałunki, czułe gesty były prawdziwe._

_Bo były?_

_Gdy za każdym razem czytał o Ericu bolało go serce. Mimo, że wiedział, że to działo się prawie trzydzieści pięć lat temu był zazdrosny i nie mógł z tym nic zrobić._

_Kochał go, jak nikogo innego._

 


	12. Rozdział jedenasty

_Londyn, 24 listopada 1931r._

_W końcu zacząłem się uczyć!!!_

_Jestem tym tak bardzo podekscytowany!_

_Jest nawet lepiej niż sobie wyobrażałem. Ludzie, którzy uczą się ze mną wydają się być naprawdę mili, ale przekonałem się już, żeby nie do końca ufać nieznajomym._

_Mam naprawdę wiele nauki, ale to mi pomaga._

_Gdy nie ma przy mnie Erica mogę całkowicie się poświęcić książką i moim notatką. To sprawia, że zapominam o swoich problemach._

_Musiałem zwolnić się z fabryki. Nie miałbym czasu na szkołę. Nadal pracuję dorywczo w sklepie. Z samej pensji Lottie nie dalibyśmy rady się utrzymać._

_Walker proponował mi pieniądze, ale nie mogłem ich przyjąć. Chciał wysyłać mi trochę swoich zarobków żebym mógł zająć się tylko nauką, ale nie mogłem tego zrobić. Nie chciałem być zależny od kogokolwiek. Lubiłem czuć się ważny i potrzebny. Chciałem zarabiać i naprawdę żałowałem, że nie byłem w stanie w pełni nas opłacić. Przez to czułem się mniej mężczyznom._

_Londyn, 27 stycznia 1932r._

_Nie byłem świadomy jak bardzo to mnie wciągnie. Potrafiłem całymi dniami tylko się uczyć. Żyłem tylko tym. Uczyłem się, spałem i jadłem trochę za mało, wiedziałem to. Schudłem, ale nie przejąłem się tym._

_Lottie kilka razy mnie upominała. Mówiła, że nie powinienem popadać w taką skrajność. Wiedziałem, że to nie jest zdrowe, ale musiałem sobie jakoś poradzić z brakiem mojego ukochanego._

_Miałem naprawdę mało wolnego czasu, ale zawsze układałem go tak, żeby spędzić go całego z Ericiem. Chciałem być jak najbliżej niego, kiedy tylko mogłem i miałem okazję. Wiedziałem, że nasz czas wolny trochę się ograniczy przez moją szkołę i jego dodatkowe szkolenia. Mieliśmy go naprawdę mało. Żałowałem, ale wiedziałem, że nie mogłem nic z tym zrobić. To nie było zależne ode mnie._

_Widzieliśmy się tylko raz w miesiącu. Czasami udawało mu się wyrwać z wiru pracy i odwiedzał mnie bez zapowiedzi. Uwielbiałem takie wizyty. Ciągle starałem się do niego pisać. Większość rzeczy, która mój opisywałem była nauka. Niestety, a może właśnie stety zajmowała mój cały czas._

_Nowy rok minął mi bardzo szybko. Prawie przegapiłem sylwester pochłonięty książkami. Czułem zmęczenie, ale to jeszcze bardziej motywowało mnie do pracy. Do nauki, zdobywanie nowych wiadomości, informacji, poszerzania mojej wiedzy. Jeszcze nigdy nie byłem taki produktywny._

_Londyn, 29 lutego 1932r._

_Odliczałem do każdej wizyty mojego chłopaka. Zawsze nie mogłem się doczekać tych dni, gdy do mnie przyjedzie i będziemy mogli w końcu być razem. Gdy zbliżał się dzień jego powrotu chodziłem cały podekscytowany. Tęskniłem za nim._

_Od rana chodziłem cały podenerwowany. Gdy tylko usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi zbiegłem z piętra jak szalony. Nie widziałem go prawie miesiąc. Otworzyłem gwałtownie i zobaczyłem go. Stał na progu z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach i torbą w ręce._

_"_ _Eric!_ _"_

_Wciągnąłem go do środka i zamykając nogą drzwi mocno się w niego wtuliłem._

_"_ _Zaraz mnie udusisz!_ _"_

_Zaśmiał się, a ja odsunąłem się kawałek od niego._

_"_ _Przynajmniej zostałbyś już ze mną._ _"_

_Przyznałem i pokazałem mu język._

_"Nie byłbyś w stanie nikogo zabić. Jesteś za delikatny i kochany._ _"_

_Przyznał i mocno mnie pocałował. Jego słowa cały czas krążyły mi po głowie. On naprawdę był tak nieświadomy i tak bardzo mi ufał. Nawet nie wiedział ile okropnych rzeczy zrobiłem._

_"Stęskniłem się za Tobą, a Ty? Chociaż troszeczkę?_ _"_

_Patrzył mi głęboko w oczy. Byłem w tym momencie chyba najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie. Tak bardzo go kochałem, że to aż bolało._

" _Może troszeczkę._ _"_

_Cmoknąłem go delikatnie w usta. Lottie zeszła po chwili do kuchni i zobaczyła nas wtulonych w siebie. Była już przyzwyczajona do tego widoku._

_"_ _Cześć Eric, nie wiedziałam, że już przyjechałeś._ _"_

_Obdarzyła go wesołym spojrzeniem._

_"Tak, zostaję na dwa dni._ _"_

_Odpowiedział jej i pocałował mnie w czoło. Uwielbiałem to, że był ode mnie wyższy._

_"_ _Tylko?_ _"_

_Spojrzałem na niego z dołu._

_"Niestety Skarbie._ _"_

_Żałowałem, że mogę go mieć na tylko dwa dni. Nie chciałem by odjeżdżał._

_Cały dzień spędziliśmy na przytulaniu się i całowaniu. Rozmawialiśmy o tym okropnie długim czasie, gdy byliśmy osobno._

_"William, kochanie. Muszę Ci coś powiedzieć._ _"_

_Chwycił mnie za dłonie i patrzył mi prosto w oczy._

_"Ten wzrok mnie przeraża. Coś się stało?_ _"_

_Nie wiedział, co mogę się po nim spodziewać._

" _Będę musiał się przenieść._ _"_

_Powiedział na jednym wydechu. Na początku nic z tego nie zrozumiałem._

" _Jak to? Co?_ _"_

" _Chcą mnie przenieść na północ kraju do innej_ _bazy_. _"_

_Widziałem zmieszanie w jego oczach. Nie wiedziałem jak zareagować._

_"To dobrze, gratulacje!_ _"_

_Odpowiedziałem cicho._

_"Będziesz musiał mnie zostawić._ _"_

_Wyszeptałem._

_"_ _Jeszcze się nie zgodziłem. Musiałem najpierw Ci to powiedzieć._ _"_

_Mocno mnie obejmował, a po moich policzkach spływały łzy. Nie chciałem żyć bez niego._

_"Zrób to. Wiem ile o dla Ciebie znaczy..._ _"_

_Te słowa z trudem przeszły mi przez usta. Nie chciałem tego, ale to była jego wielka i prawdopodobnie jedyna szansa._

_"_ _Ale Ty..._ _"_

_Zaczął, ale nie pozwoliłem mu dokończyć._

_"Nie przejmuj się mną._ _"_

_Popatrzyłem na niego załzawionymi oczami._

_"_ _Nie mogę nie przejmować się Tobą. Jesteś w moim życiu najważniejszą osobą._ _"_

_Pocałował mnie. W tym momencie mogłem poczuć wszystkie jego emocje i uczucia. Strasz, miłość, troskę._

_Cały ten czas nie odchodziliśmy od siebie na kawałek. Już niedługo nasze spotkania miały być jeszcze bardziej ograniczone._

_Spędziliśmy chyba najwspanialszą noc w życiu. Był taki czuły i delikatny. Nie mogłem powstrzymać łez. Przestraszył się, że coś mi zrobił, a ja tylko mocniej zacząłem płakać. Gdy tylko mu to wytłumaczyłem resztę nocy przytulaliśmy się i delikatnie całowaliśmy. Będzie mi tego tak bardzo brakować._

_Londyn, 8 kwietnia 1932r._

_Po tym jak Eric wyjechał było mi naprawdę ciężko. Nie widziałem go ani razu od tamtej nocy. Pisał do mnie takie cudowne listy, które trochę rekompensowały mi jego brak._

_Tęskniłem za nim, ale za każdym razem, gdy czytałem jaki jest tam szczęśliwy było mi lepiej. Cieszyłem się razem z nim. Tam mógł się spełniać, robić to, co kocha. Przecież ja też to robiłem._

_Dzięki nauce naprawdę odżyłem. Pomagała mi zapomnieć o wszystkich kłopotach. Pomagała zapominać mi o tęsknocie za moim ukochanym._

_Londyn, 11 maja. 1932r._

_Nie wiedziałem, że mogę tak bardzo polubić moje życie._

_To jak funkcjonowałem wcześniej... Teraz wydawało mi się to takie okropne. Z każdym dniem coraz bardziej cieszyłem się z tego jak żyję._

_Miałem wszystko, czego potrzebowałem._

_Dom._

_Mojego ukochanego._

_I Charlotte._

_No właśnie, moja siostra._

_Byłem idiotą, że tak długo zabraniałem jej pracować. Może chciałem sam utrzymywać dom, ale nie byłem w stanie._

_Ona dzięki temu odżyła._

_Ta praca sprawiała, że była szczęśliwa. Naprawdę musiała to lubić. To, z jakim uśmiechem opowiadała mi o wszystkim, co się jej tam przydarzyło..._

_Ona po prostu tryskała życiem. Wszędzie było jej pełno i nawet nie wydawała się zmęczona. Musiała robić to, co naprawdę kochała._

_Miałem nadzieję, że ja też taki będę._

_Chciałbym być pewny, że dobrze postępuję studiując medycynę._

 


	13. Rozdział dwunasty

Londyn, 24 maja 1965r.

  
Edward nie potrafił tego wszystkiego znieść. Czytanie myśli należących do jego męża go bolało. Co chwilę płakał i nie mógł uwierzyć, że to naprawdę był człowiek, z którym spędził tyle wspólnych lat.

Każda wzmianka o Ericu bolała go coraz bardziej. Nie mógł tego wytrzymać. On go tak bardzo kochał. Co się z nim stało? Czy... Czy William go zabił?

Podczas kłótni Lottie wykrzyczała mu to w twarz. W końcu znała swojego brata. Czy on był do tego zdolny? Czy mógłby skrzywdzić kogoś, kogo tak bardzo kochał?

Ed był na siebie zły, że przez te lata nie był w stanie zobaczyć drugiej twarzy swojego ukochanego. Znał go od dwudziestu pięciu lat i nic nie zauważył. Czy naprawdę był taki ślepy? Może po prostu nie chciał odkryć jego tajemnicy? To wszystko go przerażało.

Tak naprawdę nic nie wiedział o czasach młodości swojego partnera. Nigdy nic mu nie mówił, a gdy tylko Schmidt poruszył ten temat, był równie szybko zmieniany.

Kędzierzawy siedział w ich wspólnej sypialni i cicho płakał. Jego twarz była cała czerwona od łez. Przez dziewięć dni jego cały świat runął w gruzach. Wszystko, co znał i kochał, runęło. Już nie był niczego pewien.

Tak bardzo chciał wierzyć w uczucie, którym darzył go Will. Ale w końcu on był takim dobrym aktorem. Czy przez te wspólne lata on chociaż przez chwilę go kochał? Tak bardzo bał się poznać odpowiedzi. Bał się, że związał się z, mężczyzną, który w ogóle go nie kochał.

Nie przerażało go to, że zabijał, nie to, że może go zabić. Bał się tego, że on nigdy go nie kochał. Że jego uczucia nie były odwzajemnione, a te wszystkie lata spędzili tylko z przyzwyczajenia.

Mężczyzna skulił się na łóżku i jeszcze przez dłuższy czas nie mógł zasnąć. Te wszystkie nowe informacje błądziły mu po głowie. Mimowolnie parę łez spłynęło mu po policzku.

Był już zmęczony tym wszystkim. Zaczynał żałować, że w ogóle wszedł do tej szopy. Może lepiej byłoby zostawić to tak jak było? Może po prostu był za ciekawski i teraz będzie żałował tego do końca swojego życia?

W końcu udało mu się zasnąć. Przez ten czas naprawdę mało spał i dużo płakał. Od zawsze był nadwrażliwy i często tak dawał upust swoim emocją, ale zawsze obok niego był William, który ocierał jego łzy.

Nie było mu dane długo odpocząć. Zaczął miotać się na łóżku i krzyczeć. Nawet podczas snu nie mógł zapomnieć.

Podniósł się z łóżka i głośno dyszał. Coś mu się śniło. Nie pamiętał nawet dokładnie, co. Pamiętał tylko, że w jego śnie był William pokryty cudzą krwią i szeroko się do niego uśmiechający.

Londyn, 25 maja 1965r.

Dlaczego to wszystko nie mogło się okazać tylko złym snem? Dlaczego nie mógł się obudzić obok swojego ukochanego?

Williama w dalszym ciągu nie było, a on coraz bardziej się o niego martwił. Nie było go już tak długo. Zawsze znikał na parę dni, a nie trzy tygodnie. Bał się, że coś mogło mu się stać.

Czy to nie było dziwne? Właśnie się dowiedział, że miłość jego życia jest mordercą, a on się o niego martwi? Mimo wszystko, kochał go i nie chciał żeby stała się mu krzywda.

Zszedł powoli do kuchni, a jego serce mimowolnie biło szybciej. Codziennie miał nadzieję, że zobaczy go w ich kuchni. Codziennie również zawodził się i robił sobie kawę, którą pił w samotności.

Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że przed te dziewięć dni ani razu nie wychodził dalej niż do samotni swojego męża.

Tak bardzo lubił go nazywać swoim mężem. Znali się dłużej niż nie jedno małżeństwo wytrzymało, a mimo wszystko nie mogli wziąć ślubu. To tak bardzo bolało Edwarda. On po prostu chciał swojej spokojnej i cudownej rodziny. Chciał nazwać Willa pełnoprawnym mężem. Chciał wychować z nim wspólnie dzieci. Niestety ciągle to było niemożliwe i nielegalne. Osoby takie jak oni, homoseksualne, zostały uznane za chorych psychicznie.

Może był stary, ale nadal chciał dobrze wyglądać. Musiał w końcu ogarnąć swój wygląd i wyjść do pobliskiego sklepu na zakupy.

Wziął prysznic, który zdecydowanie był mu bardzo potrzebny. Rozczesał swoje długie włosy. Może pojawiło mu się już parę siwych włosów, ale starał się tym nie przejmować. Choć z pierwszym, który zobaczył zaczął porządnie panikować i zdenerwowany piszczeć Willowi, że się starzeje. Mężczyzna tylko się zaśmiał i całując go w nos powiedział, że go kocha. Na samo wspomnienie tego momentu Edwardowi zrobiło się ciepło na sercu.

Ubrał się i biorąc ze sobą tylko portfel, i kluczę wyszedł z domu. Potrzebował odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Brakowało mu ich wspólnych spacerów. Mieszkali na obrzeżach miasta, gdzie było naprawdę spokojnie. Okolicy, w której znajdował się ich dom nie można było w ogóle porównać z centrum miasta. Żyli tu od tak dawna, że znali chyba wszystkich sąsiadów. Patrzyli na ludzi, którzy co chwile się wyprowadzali i wprowadzali. Tylko oni cały czas byli w tym małym domku na narożniku. Znaleźli tu szczęście. To był ich dom.

Gdy tylko wszedł do sklepu pani Hall uśmiechnęła się do niego serdecznie.

-Witaj Ed, co tam słychać u Willa?

Zapytała. Zawsze chciała wszystko wiedzieć, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że mężczyzna bardzo ją lubił. Gdy tylko się tu wprowadzili jako pierwsza przyszła ich powitać. Inni sąsiedzi na początku raczej podchodzili do nich sceptycznie i woleli trzymać się z daleka. Bywały czasy, gdy nie pozwalali dzieciom rozmawiać z nimi czy nawet zbliżać się do ich domu, ale później wszystko się uspokoiło.

-Wszystko dobrze, dziękuję.

Odpowiedział jednocześnie pakując swoje zakupy.

-Jakieś pół godziny temu jakaś kobieta pytała o niego. Wskazałam jej gdzie mieszkacie.

Powiedziała.

-Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś za to zły.

-Oh, nie. W takim razie powinienem się spieszyć.

Przyznał i podał jej pieniądze.

-Bardzo Ci dziękuję Glorio, do zobaczenia później.

Pożegnał się z nią i trzymając w rękach dwie pełne papierowe torby ruszył w stronę ich domu.

Właścicielka sklepiku miała rację. Na ich werandzie siedziała kobieta mnie więcej w jego wieku i gdy tylko go zobaczyła, wstała.

-Pomogę Ci.

Powiedziała delikatnym głosem i odebrała od niego jeden pakunek.

-Dziękuję.

Uśmiechnął się do niej i wpuścił do środka.

-Ładnie się urządziliście.

Pochwaliła brunetka rozglądając się do kuchni.

-Miło mi to słyszeć, ale tak właściwie to nie znam pani imienia.

Przyznał delikatnie speszony.

-No tak! William pewnie nie dostał mojego listu! Charlotte Tyler- Steel.

Przedstawiła się i podała mu rękę. Gdy tylko usłyszał jej nazwisko nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Przed nim stała siostra jego męża. Po raz pierwszy poznał jakąś jego rodzinę. Był podekscytowani i przerażony jednocześnie. Wiedział, do czego była zdolna ta kobieta.

-Edward Schmidt. Musisz być siostrą Willa.

Uścisnął jej dłoń i delikatnie się uśmiechnął. Pomimo paru zmarszczek nadal była czarująca, dokładnie taka, jaką opisywał ją jego mężczyzna.

-Nie spodziewałam się, że cokolwiek Ci o mnie mówił.

-Coś wspominał. Chciałabyś coś do picia?

Zaproponował wykładając zakupy.

-Gdybym mogła prosić herbaty.

Gdy tylko skończył usiedli w salonie razem z herbatą w pięknej zastawie wyciąganej tylko na wyjątkowe okazje. Ta zdecydowanie taką była.

-Nie spodziewałem się nikogo, inaczej upiekłbym coś.

Przyznał robiąc mały łyk.

-Musisz być świetnym gospodarzem. Jest tu tak czystko. Aż nie do pomyślenia, że mieszka tu tylko dwóch mężczyzn, bez obrazy.

Mrugnęła do niego.

-Musicie być już długo razem.

Rozglądała się po wnętrzu.

-Masz rację. Znamy się od dwudziestu pięciu lat.

Mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Nie wierzył w to, ile już lat wspólnie przeżyli. To był najpiękniejszy czas w jego życiu.

-To sporo czasu. Will naprawdę dobrze Cię ukrywał.

Edward nie wiedział jak powinien zareagować na te słowa. Ukrywał? Czy miał do tego powód? Czy nie poznał jego siostry jedynie dla swojego bezpieczeństwa? Postanowił udać, że nic nie wie i tylko szeroko się uśmiechnął.

-Żałuję, że poznałem Cię dopiero teraz.

Miał nadzieję, że brzmiał jak najbardziej naturalnie. Nie chciał dać po sobie poznać jak bardzo się stresuje.

-Williama nie ma, prawda? Pukałam do drzwi, ale nikt mi nie otworzył.

Chwyciła filiżankę w dłonie i napiła się.

-Musiał wyjechać, ale niedługo powinien wrócić.

Powiedział, choć wcale nie był pewien swoich sów. Nie wiedział nawet gdzie znajdował się jego ukochany, a co dopiero, kiedy wróci.

-Lepiej opowiedz mi coś o sobie. Zauważyłem na twoim palcu obrączkę.

Wskazał głową w stronę jej dłoni. Był ciekawy jak teraz wyglądało jej życie i ile się w nim zmieniło od 1932 roku.

-Oh.

Dotknęła biżuterii i wyszczerzyła się.

-Mój mąż, John, zmarł dwa lata temu zostawiając mnie samą z dwójką dzieci.

Przyznała i zaczęła grzebać w swojej torebce.

-Strasznie mi przykro.

Westchnął Schmidt i spojrzał na zdjęcia, które podała mu starsza kobieta.

-To mój syn Timothy i córka Dolores.

Na fotografii zobaczył dwie uśmiechnięte twarze ślicznych dzieci. Patrzyły na niego bystrymi niebieskimi oczami, które jak mu się wydawały były rodzinne.

-Musisz być z nich dumna.

Podał jej kawałek papieru.

-Oczywiście. Timothy studiuje we Francji psychologię, a Dolores zdaje do szkoły baletowej.

W kącikach jej oczu zebrały się łzy. Osoba, która siedziała przed nim w ogóle nie przypominała tej Lottie opisanej w dzienniku. Czy ona naprawdę była w stanie zabić człowieka? Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Tak samo jak w to, że jego mąż kiedyś mordował z zimną krwią.

-Też chciałbym mieć dzieci.

Wyszeptał. Zawsze marzył by dać jakiemuś dziecku ciepły i kochający dom.

-Z pewnością byłbyś wspaniałym rodzicem.

Dotknęła jego ramienia i posłała w jego kierunku pocieszający uśmiech.

-Będę musiała już pójść. Czeka mnie jeszcze długa droga powrotna.

Powiedziała i wstała z kanapy.

-Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś nas odwiedzisz.

-Na pewno. Gdy tylko będę w okolicy na pewno wpadnę na herbatę i ploteczki.

Zaśmiała się i uściskała go.

-Miło było mi Cię poznać.

Kędzierzawy odprowadził ją do drzwi i pomógł założyć płaszcz.

-Mi Ciebie również. Pozdrów ode mnie Williama.

-Pozdrowię.

I kobieta ruszyła kamienistą ścieżką w kierunku małej furtki oddzielającej ich posesje od ulicy. Gdy zniknęła mu z pola widzenia, wrócił się do domu i zaczął sprzątać.

Tak dużo działo się w ostatnim czasie. Powoli gubił się w tym wszystkim i nie mógł zrozumieć wielu rzeczy.

Charlotte wydawała się przemiłą kobietą, pomimo tego wszystkiego, co o niej przeczytał. W głębi duszy zazdrościł Williamowi, on zawsze chciał mieć rodzeństwo. Choć może lepiej, że był jedynakiem, nie chciał by ktoś jeszcze przechodził to wszystko, co on w jego rodzinnym domu.


	14. Rozdział trzynasty

Londyn, 26 maja 1965r.

Ostatnie wydarzenia wpłynęły na Edwarda. Nie wiedział jak będzie w stanie spojrzeć swojemu mężowi prosto w oczy po tym, czego się dowiedział.

Dowiedział się o nim prawdy.

Poznał jego siostrę, przed którą prawdopodobnie go ukrywał.

Całkowicie załamał się psychicznie.

Pomimo, że nie miał siły pójść do szopy wiedział, że w końcu ciekawość weźmie górę i sprawdzi dalsze notatki. Bał się, czego nowego mógł się o nim dowiedzieć, choć był gotowy prawie na wszystko.

Próbował zająć swoje myśli wszystkim innym, tylko nie dziennikami. Posprzątał, zrobił pranie, ugotował obiad, chciał nawet poczytać książkę, ale nie był w stanie. Jego umysł cały czas podsyłał mu obrazy pomieszczenia.

Wyszedł z domu i powolnym krokiem ruszył do pomieszczenia za domem. Rękę już mu się nie trzęsły podczas otwierania kłódki jak wcześniej. Był spokojny i opanowany, pomimo burzy, jaka w nim szalała.

Nienawidził burz. Zawsze go przerażały i nie pozwalały spać. Na szczęście miał obok siebie swojego ukochanego, do którego zawsze mógł się przytulić.

Usiadł na zimnej podłodze i chwycił podniszczony dziennik, na którego okładce było wyryte „1932". Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy przeczytał go całego. Znów zaatakowały go luźne, pożółkłe kartki i parę zdjęć.

Sięgnął po kolejny notes z półki. Ten był wyjątkowo zniszczony i chudy, musiał przeżyć naprawdę dużo. Gdy tylko go otworzył w oczy rzuciły mu się skrawki kartek. Krzywo wyrwane, jakby w pośpiechu ze skrawkami papieru jeszcze pozostawionymi przy grzbiecie. Nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Był ciekawy, co takiego musiało się tam wcześniej znajdować, że zdecydował się pozbyć tych zapisków. Przez głowę przeleciało mu multum scenariuszy. Od kłótni z jego ówczesnym chłopakiem po kolejne makabryczne zbrodnie.

Przewijał pojedyncze wolne karki ze śladami po kleju i odbarwieniami w miejscach gdzie kiedyś musiały znajdować się zdjęcia.

Co stało się przez te sześć lat, które zostały wyrwane z pamiętnika, chyba nigdy się nie dowie. 

_Londyn, 12 października 1938r._

_Pogubiłem się._

_Nie myślałem, że moje życie w tak krótkim czasie może tak bardzo się zmienić._

_Nie było mnie tylko chwilę, ale gdy wróciłem nikogo nie zastałem. Przywitał mnie pusty i chłodny dom. Nie wiedziałem, co mam o tym myśleć._

_Lottie tak nagle wyjechała. Nawet mnie nie uprzedziła. Bałem się o nią. A co jeśli stała się jej krzywda? Nawet nie byłem w stanie jej pomóc. Nie wiem gdzie jest._

_Mieszkanie samemu w tym domu jest okropne. Wydaje się jeszcze większy i bardziej opustoszały. Od dawna nikt nie zajął się nim tak jak powinien, przez co zaczynał straszyć swoim wyglądem. Pamiętam jeszcze, jaki był jasny i czysty za życia naszych rodziców. Przez ten czas ściany zdarzyły się zabrudzić, a meble pokryć lekkim kurzem. Nie wiedziałem nawet od jak dawna jej tu nie było._

_Mój kontakt z Ericiem został jeszcze bardziej utrudniony. Zaczęli go przenosić z bazy do bazy. Miał coraz więcej szkoleń i lotów. Gdy tylko mogliśmy się spotkać opowiadał, jakie niebo jest śliczne. Był tym tak bardzo zafascynowany. Uwielbiałem na niego patrzeć, gdy o tym mówił, jego oczy wtedy błyszczały, a na ustach widniał szeroki uśmiech._

_Niestety nie widziałem go od czerwca, a listy od niego przychodziły bardzo rzadko i za każdym razem z innego miejsca._

_Londyn, 18 listopada 1938r._

_Gdy wracałem ze szpitala na ulicy, aż roiło się od Żydów. Było ich coraz więcej, a z każdym tygodniem przybywało. Zaczęli przyjeżdżać do Anglii na jeszcze większą skalę niż było to w poprzednich latach._

_Potrafiłem zrozumieć tych biednych ludzi. W Europie mieli coraz mniejsze wsparcie. Traktowali ich jak śmiecie. To było nie do pomyślenia. Przecież jest już XX wiek, a nie średniowiecze. Jak można było tak bardzo nienawidzić jednego narodu?_

_Ta sytuacja przypomniała mi tylko o rodzicach. Nie żyją już od ponad ośmiu lat, a ideologia, której byli wierni nadal istnieje. Ideologia, która ich zabiła._

_Czy gdyby oni żyli, ja miałbym żonę i udawał idealnego męża, i Niemca? To byłoby niedorzeczne!_

_Teraz byłem dorosły i samodzielny. Musiałem polegać tylko na sobie i martwic się tylko o siebie. Miało to wiele plusów, ale samotność okropnie mi dokuczała._

_Z listów od Erica dowiadywałem się okropnych wiadomości. Podobno na wschodzie było coraz gorzej, a oni zaczęli być przygotowywani na każdą możliwość. Pisał mi o tym, że wojna jest coraz bliżej. Bałem się. Nie wiedziałem, co dalej będzie. Martwiłem się, że może mu się coś stać. Nie dałbym sobie bez niego rady._

_Londyn, 24 grudnia 1938r._

_Mieszkanie samemu jest okropne._

_Po całym ciężkim dniu w pracy wracam do zimnego i pustego mieszkania. Nie mam nawet, do kogo się odezwać. To mnie przytłacza._

_Nie mam żadnej wiadomości od Lottie. Nie wiem gdzie jest, co robi czy jest bezpieczna. Nie wiem nawet, dlaczego wyjechała. Denerwuję się._

_Bez niej tutaj jest tak pusto. Przywiązałem się do niej. Pomimo, że mamy po dwadzieścia osiem lat ja nadal nie czuję się dorosły. Wydaje mi się jakby czas nie płynął._

_Może ona po prostu chciała się mnie pozbyć? Jest już dorosła, powinna pomyśleć też o sobie. Nie wiem._

_Powinienem sprzedać ten dom i poszukać czegoś mniejszego, co łatwiej byłoby mi utrzymać. Tutaj jest tyle wspomnień. To boli._

_Gdy codziennie mijam sypialnie rodziców, siostry. Pokój, w którym spędzałem czas z Ericiem._

_Ci wszyscy ludzie odeszli. Umarli, wyprowadzili się. Nie ma ich już przy mnie, a ja tęsknie._


	15. Rozdział czternasty

_Londyn, 9 stycznia 1939r._

_W porównaniu z pracą w szpitalu studia były łatwe i przyjemne._

_Gdy tylko je skończyłem mój profesor załatwił mi pracę w małym szpitalu za Londynem. Musiałem na pół roku wyprowadzić się z rodzinnego domu, a Lottie wtedy zniknęła._

_Jednak nie potrafiłem długo bez niej żyć. Zrezygnowałem i wróciłem, ale jej już nie było. Przyjęli mnie w klinice w Londynie, ale to już było nie ważne. Martwiłem się o Charlotte._

_Na początku nie potrafiłem przyzwyczaić się do nowego miejsca pracy. Cały czas coś mnie rozpraszało. Wiele razy byłem już w szpitalach jako praktykant i uczeń, ale teraz, gdy byłem już prawdziwym lekarzem, nie potrafiłem się uspokoić. Brunetka cały czas błądziła mi po głowie._

_Dopiero po jakimś czasie zrozumiałem, że to był jej wybór. Przysyłałem jej pieniądze i mogła tam mieszkać, ale nie chciała. Wyprowadziła się, wzięła wszystkie swoje rzeczy i sporą część pamiątek po rodzicach, i już jej nie widziałem._

_Musiałem to zaakceptować, to był jej wybór. Może tak było dla niej lepiej? Może i nie chciała się uczyć? Założyć rodzinę? Tylko, dlaczego mi tego nie powiedziała, tylko uciekła? Sam nie wiem czy bym się na to zgodził. Wiedziała o tym. Musiała to zrobić._

_Londyn, 23 stycznia 1939r._

_Jedynie z Ericiem byłem w stanie utrzymać kontakt. Nie było to łatwe, ale dawaliśmy radę. Pisaliśmy do siebie naprawdę długie listy i wyznawaliśmy sobie uczucie._

_„Mój Williamie,_

_Jak się czujesz? Mam nadzieję, że pomimo naszej długiej rozłąki, czujesz się dobrze. Niedługo mamy przenieść się na wschodnie granice kraju. Gdybym nie zdołał dostać od Ciebie listu, mój znajomy obiecał odesłać go na aktualny adres. Jestem strasznie podekscytowany, ponieważ niedługo mają dotrzeć do nas nowe samoloty. Chciałbym pokazać Ci niebo, chmury i otaczającą Cię z każdej strony niebieską pustkę. Czujesz się wtedy taki wolny i wiesz, że żyjesz. Jednak nic nie może równać się z Tobą. Za każdym razem, gdy widzę błękit nieba myślę o Tobie i Twoich oczach, które przewyższają wszelkie błękity sklepienia. Tęsknie za Tobą, mój miły. Właśnie pod wpływem emocji zrobiłem kleks. Przepraszam Cię za to. Zdjęcie, które wysłałeś mi w poprzednim liście noszę cały czas przy sobie. Nie mogę nacieszy się twoim uśmiechem. Jestem z Ciebie taki dumny, że dostałeś pracę w szpitalu. Nie chciałbym żebyś spotkał mnie tam na jednym z łóżek. Wiesz, że będę ostrożny. Niedługo powinienem dostać urlop. Już tak długo się o niego staram. Mam nadzieję, że pech znów mnie nie dosięgnie i wszystko pójdzie po mojej myśli. Jeśli tak, zobaczymy się w ostatnim tygodniu sierpnia. Będę odliczał do naszego spotkania. Wysyłam Ci pocałunek i ze niecierpliwieniem czekam na piękny list od Ciebie._

_Twój E."_

_Gdy tylko przeczytałem, że ma przyjechać przyciskają list do piersi skakałem z radości, a po moich policzkach spływały łzy. Tak dawno już go nie widziałem._

_Gdy tylko się uspokoiłem usiadłem do biurka i zacząłem pośpiesznie pisać odpowiedź. Starałem się pisać jak najpiękniejsze i równe litery. Byłem strasznie podniecony tym, że będzie mógł do mnie przyjechać. Nie mogłem już się doczekać pomimo tego, że przede mną tak wiele miesięcy czekania. Wmawiałem sobie, że nawet tego nie zauważę i minie mi to naprawdę szybko._

_Teraz, gdy miałem pracę, która zajmowała cały mój dzień, nie musiałem się martwić o za dużo wolnego czasu._

_Londyn, 17 luty 1939r._

_Przestawałem dawać sobie radę z utrzymaniem domu. To było dla mnie za wiele._

_Pracowałem całymi dniami, a gdy wracałem nie miałem na nic siły. Marzyłem wtedy tylko o kąpieli i wygodnym łóżku. Starałem się utrzymać cały dom w porządku, ale to było naprawdę trudne. Mogłem to robić tylko w wolnym czasie, którego miałem za mało na za duży dom._

_Postanowiłem go sprzedać. Nie miałem wyboru. Nie byłem w stanie dać sobie sam z nim rady._

_Lottie nie chciałaby żebym oddał go w obce ręce. Gdy kiedyś jej o tym wspomniałem, kategorycznie mi zabroniła. Nie dziwię się jej._

_Ten dom jest pełen naszych wspomnień. Tutaj się wychowaliśmy i dorastaliśmy. To było nasze mieszkanie przez prawie dwadzieścia dziewięć lat._

_Gdy patrzę na podwórko przypominają mi się nasze wspólne zabawy. To jak chowaliśmy się pomiędzy kwiatami mamy, a ona zawsze nas za to wyzywała. Pamiętam huśtawkę przed domem i to jak uczyłem się jeździć na rowerze. Wszystkie te siniaki i zadrapania. Płacz, gdy pies sąsiadów zjadł mi jednego z żołnierzy._

_Moich kolegów ze szkoły, którzy krzyczeli pod oknem żebym do nich zszedł. Koleżanki Lottie, które rumieniły się za każdym razem, gdy tylko na nie spojrzałem._

_Było mi żal sprzedawać nasz dom. To była część nas. Część naszych rodziców. Ale nie miałem wyboru._

_Lottie będzie zła i zawiedziona. Nigdy by mi na to nie pozwoliła, ale jej tu nie ma. Nie wiem gdzie jest i jak się z nią skontaktować. Nie wiem nawet czy wszystko z nią dobrze i czy zamierza wrócić._

_Nie chcę tego robić, ale muszę._

_Dorosłe życie jest naprawdę trudne. Stawia przede mną tyle ważnych wyborów, od których zależy moje dalsze życie. Wolałbym nadal zostać niczym nie przejmującym się dzieciakiem, którego jedynym problemem było wypracowanie z przyrody._

_Londyn, 27 luty 1939r._

_Moje życie tak nagle zupełnie się zmieniło. Wcześniej nawet bym nie pomyślał, że może tak wyglądać._

_Studia ukończone z jednym z najlepszych wyników, praca w szpitalu. Pomagałem ludziom, leczyłem ich. Chciałem w ten sposób odkupić zło, które sprawiłem._

_Pomimo dobrej pracy i dużego domu nie byłem szczęśliwy. Byłem samotny. Nie miałem nawet, do kogo się odezwać po powrocie ze szpitala. To było strasznie depresyjne._

_Kiedyś to wszystko wyglądało inaczej. Coraz częściej wracałem myślami do dawnych lat. Wspomnienia pozwalały mi zapomnieć o teraźniejszości. Czułem się okropnie z moim życiem. Po raz kolejny chciałbym coś w nim zmienić._

_Tęskniłem za wszystkim, co było kiedyś. Za dzieciństwem, rodziną, moją miłością. Tęskniłem nawet za tą adrenaliną przy zabijaniu, ale od razu wyrzucałem to z głowy. Nie chciałem znowu tego robić. Chciałem być teraz normalny._

_Zacząłem myśleć o przyszłości. Zastanawiałem się, co będzie ze mną i Ericiem. Tak bardzo go kochałem, ale równie mocno tęskniłem i cierpiałem przez jego nieobecność. Potrzebowałem go przy sobie, a nie trzysta kilometrów ode mnie. Bałem się, że jego przypuszczenia się ziszczą i wojna niedługo wybuchnie. Wtedy on jako pierwszy będzie musiał walczyć za nasz kraj. Byłem jednocześnie dumny i przestraszony. Nie chciałem tego, przerażała mnie sama strata jego. Jako lekarz codziennie byłem świadkiem śmierci, powinienem się do niej przyzwyczaić. Ale utrata ukochanej osoby zawsze boli. Widziałem to po tych wszystkich twarzach ludzi, którym musiałem przekazać, że ich bliski nie żyje. Na początku nie mogli w to uwierzyć, a gdy dochodził do nich sens moich słów zamierali. Płakali, zaprzeczali, czasami po prostu stali z pustym wzrokiem i patrzyli przed siebie._

_Śmierć zawsze była czymś okropnym, zawsze raniła. Zawsze pozostawiała ślad na bliskich zmarłej osoby. Szkoda, że dopiero teraz mogłem to pojąć._

Londyn, 26 maja 1965r.

William kiedyś mu mówił o jego rodzinnym domu. O tym, że chciałby kiedyś sam mieć taki i żyć w nim razem z Edem. Udało mu się spełnić to marzenie i teraz cieszyli się wspólne małym domkiem na przedmieściach Londynu.

Edward przeglądał pamiętnik za pamiętnikiem. Dzięki nim dowiedział się tak wiele o okresie, który był omijany w opowieściach jego męża.

Nigdy mu nawet nie wspominał o swojej poprzedniej miłości. Był ciekawy, dlaczego nie był z Ericiem. Przecież już niedługo miało mieć miejsce ich pierwsze spotkanie.

Bił się z myślami czy nie przewinąć do momentu, gdy pierwszy raz na siebie wpadli. Tak bardzo chciał wiedzie czy Will w ogóle go wtedy zauważył. Dla niego chłopak od początku był obiektem westchnień.

Gdy mężczyzną przetrząsał notatnik wypadło z niego zdjęcie. Było stare i pożółkłe.

Przedstawiało dwóch mężczyzna. W jednym z nich rozpoznał swojego męża, który wyglądał na naprawdę szczęśliwego. Sądząc po mundurze i miłosnym uścisku, ten drugi musiał być Ericiem.

Edward zupełnie inaczej go sobie wyobrażał. Może trochę gorzej. Nie myślał, że będzie tak umięśniony i przystojny. Zaczynał robić się coraz bardziej zazdrosny. To było niedorzeczne. W końcu przecież to z nim był tak długo, prawda?

Przez chwilę w jego głowę przefrunęła myśl: „A co jeśli on wyjechał do niego?".

Nie to było niemożliwe, nie zrobiłby mu tego. Przecież zauważyłby coś...


	16. Rozdział piętnasty

_Londyn, 15 marca 1939r._

_W końcu zacząłem na poważnie szukać mieszkania._

_Nie widziałem Charlotte od ponad pół roku. Nie dała mi nawet znaku życia. Nie miałem wyboru. Cały czas chciałem się usprawiedliwiać z tego, co robię. Przecież byłem dorosły!_

_Chciałem coś małego. Coś, co wystarczyłoby tylko mi. Nawet nie pomyślałem o współlokatorze. Czułbym się z tym niekomfortowo._

_Pragnąłem mieszkania w spokojnej okolicy gdzie nie musiałbym słyszeć codziennie gwaru miasta. To było strasznie uciążliwe, a ja i tak wystarczająco mało spałem. Chciałem mieć ciszę i spokój._

_Chyba zacząłem się starzeć. Uciekałem, od czego co wszystkich przyciąga do stolicy- Nigdy nieśpiącego miasta. Szczególnie teraz, gdy wszyscy zaczęli się tu zjeżdżać. Chyba dzięki temu nie powinienem mieć problemu ze sprzedaniem domu. Na pewno znalazłaby się jakaś rodzina, która chętnie zamieszkałaby w takim rodzinnym domu... Boże, nikt w to nie uwierzy. Rodzinny dom? Mam tylko nadzieję, że dla następnych, właścicieli te mury będą kojarzyły się tylko z domowym ciepłem i miłością._

_Nie mogłem sobie uświadomić, że już niedługo będę miał dwadzieścia dziewięć lat. To już tylko mały krok to trzydziestki. Ten czas tak szybko płynął. Prawie od dziesięciu lat prowadzę notatki i nawet nie zauważyłem jak dużo już zeszytów się zebrało._

_Wiele z wpisów po prostu wyrwałem, zniszczyłem. Nie mogłem patrzeć na to, co znajdowało się na tych stronach. Sporo notowałem na osobnych kartkach, które wciskałem pospiesznie do notesów, a później często gubiłem._

_Londyn, 5 kwietnia 1939r._

_Praca w szpitalu dawała mi tyle szczęścia. Była cholernie męcząca, ale uwielbiałem ją. Czasami zdarzało mi się iść tam z grobową miną, ale gdy tylko widziałem mojego pierwszego pacjenta, przyklejałem na twarz swój najpiękniejszy uśmiech._

_Czasami spałem po cztery, może pięć godzin dziennie, ale nigdy nie żałowałem, że zdecydowałem się pomagać ludziom. To pozwalało mi myśleć, że nie jestem w cale takim złym człowiekiem. Zazwyczaj wtedy w mojej głowie odzywał się mały głosik, który to wszystko podważał i przypominał mi, co kiedyś zrobiłem, ale starałem się go ignorować. Miałem ważniejsze rzeczy do wykonania._

_Niektóre przypadki naprawdę mnie odstraszały._

_Co prawda większość osób przychodziła z gorączką czy złamaną kościom, ale zdarzały się gorsze rzeczy. Chyba najbardziej wstrząsające były momenty, gdy ktoś przychodził z ogromną, krwawą raną czy odciętą ręką. Za każdym razem, gdy wiedziałem, że nie mogę już takiej osobie pomóc, ubolewałem. Przekazywanie rodzinie wiadomości o czyjejś śmierci zawsze wyglądało strasznie._

_Kiedyś przywieziono chłopaka, który był cały poparzony. W jego mieszkaniu wybuchł pożar, a on nie dał rady go ugasić. W pierwszym momencie, gdy na niego spojrzałem, przeraziłem się. Nie dlatego, że jego cała twarz była cała czerwona i pokryta bąblami. Dlatego, że tak bardzo przypominał mi Erica. Niedorzeczność. Jego twarz była tak zwęglona, że jego rodzina miała problem żeby go rozpoznać. Moją pierwszą myślą przed spojrzeniem na kartę pacjenta była tylko prośba żeby to nie był on. Na szczęście. Nie dałbym rady leczyć go. Jego stan był beznadziejny, nie przeżył nocy._

_Londyn, 28 kwietnia 1939r._

_Gdy tylko zgłosiła się do mnie rodzina chętna do kupna domu byłem prze szczęśliwy. Nie spodziewałem się, że tak szybko kogoś znajdę._

_Młode małżeństwo wraz z dziewięcioletnim chłopcem i paromiesięczną dziewczynką._

_To było mieszkanie idealne do nich. Opowiedziałem im, że również mieszkałem tu z siostrą i o paru dzieciach, które miały moje koleżanki z dzieciństwa. Wręczyłem małemu nawet kartonik z moimi starymi żołnierzykami, a on wtedy stwierdził, że muszą tu zamieszkać._

_Nie rozmawiałem jeszcze z nimi o pieniądzach, musiałem najpierw znaleźć coś dla siebie, ale byłem pewny, że już niedługo to oni tu zamieszkają._

_Londyn, 2 maja 1939r._

_Nie wiedziałem, co to tęsknota, dopóki nie musiałem rozstać się z Ericiem na tak długi czas. Nie widziałem go od tak dawna. Moje serce tęskniło za biciem tego należącego do niego._

_Zachowywałem się jak niepoprawny romantyk. Ty chyba było okropne. Sam już nie wiem. Bez niego wszystko wydaje się tak mało ważne._

_Odliczałem do jego przyjazdu. Zostały jeszcze trzy miesiące, a ja już chodziłem podekscytowany. Nie mogłem się doczekać aż go zobaczę._

_Byłem ciekawy czy bardzo się zmienił. Chciałbym już go uściskać, pocałować._

_Denerwowałem się, że może coś nie wyjść. Że może nie dostać urlopu. Tak bardzo poświęcał się pracy, rozumiałem to. Potrzebowałem jego bliskości, choć na chwilę._

_Już pod koniec sierpnia będzie tylko mój. Wtedy będę musiał się nim nacieszyć na kolejne długie miesiące._

_Londyn, 30 maja 1939r._

_Moje poszukiwania mieszkania nie poszły na marne. Znalazłem takie, o jakim marzyłem._

_Było w spokojnej okolicy i dzięki połączeniom metra całkiem niedługo podróżowało się do centrum czy szpitala, to było naprawdę ważne._

_Może nie znajdowało się w tak dobrym położeniu jak mój, choć właściwie już nie mój dom._

_Sprzedałem go, a pieniądze od razu przeznaczyłem na mieszkanie. Co prawda teraz pełno kartonów plątało mi się pod nogami, ale to nic. Sporą część rzeczy zostawiałem nowym właścicielom, nie będę miał na nie miejsca. Przeprowadzają się ze mną tylko najważniejsze rzeczy. Pamiątki rodzinne czy wszystko, co należało do Lottie. Może kiedyś będzie chciała to odebrać?_

_Trochę się denerwowałem. Nie wiedziałem nawet, czym dokładnie. Przez ostatni czas dawałem sobie sam radę, więc dlaczego teraz nie mam dać? Byłem już dorosły i odpowiedzialny._

_Nie mogłem się doczekać, aż pokarzę Ericowi moje nowe mieszkanie. Musimy je ochrzcić._


	17. Rozdział szesnasty

_Londyn, 15 czerwca 1939r._

_W końcu już wszystko ogarnąłem. Co prawda zostało mi jeszcze kilka kartonów w rogu małego salonu, ale to nic._

_Salon, kuchnia, łazienka, sypialnia i dodatkowy pokój, do którego wstawiłem biurko i aktualnie działał jak gabinet. Trzymałem w nim wszystkie mniej ważne rzeczy, których nie miałem gdzie ustawić._

_Wszystko wydaję się tutaj takie idealne. Moi sąsiedzi są naprawdę mili. Gdy tylko męczyłem się by wnieść kartony po schodach jeden z nich zaproponował pomoc. Okazało się, że mieszka tuż nade mną. Wieczorem przyszedł wraz z żoną i córką by mnie powitać. To było tak miłe. Nigdy bym nawet nie mógł pomyśleć, że ludzie są tak życzliwi._

_Pytali się, co mnie skłoniło do wyprowadzki i czym zajmuję się, na co dzień. Gdy tylko usłyszeli, że jestem lekarzem bardzo się ucieszyli. Powiedzieli, że zawsze dobrze mieć doktora pod dachem._

_Pomimo, że miałem trochę dalej do pracy cieszyłem się z tego, że tu zamieszkałem. Już dawno powinienem się wyprowadzić i spróbować żyć sam._

_Codziennie jeździłem do pracy metrem. Było to dosyć meczące, szczególnie, gdy był okropny tłok, ale uwielbiałem to. Nie wiem, dlaczego, pomimo takiej zwyczajności przynosiło mi to radość. Lubiłem obserwować ludzi już chyba od małego, to dlatego._

_Może powinienem pomyśleć o samochodzie? Od śmierci rodziców nie mieliśmy żadnego, nie był nam potrzebny. Ale teraz? Chyba każdy szanujący się lekarz powinien mieć swój samochód?_

_Na szczęście miałem całkiem blisko do sklepu. Musiałem tylko pójść w dół ulicy by trafić na małą piekarnie, a przecznice dalej sklep spożywczy i kawiarnie._

_Byłem taki szczęśliwy. Brakowało mi tylko Erica._

_Londyn, 11 lipca 1938r._

_Eric w liście, który niedawno od niego dostałem potwierdził, że na pewno przyjedzie do mnie dwudziestego szóstego sierpnia. Byłem coraz bardziej podenerwowany i_ podekscytowany.

_Gdy wracałem do domu ze szpitala i byłem już tylko kilka przecznic od swojego domu pod moje nogi wpadł mały kot. O mało co nie zdeptałem go, bo był okropnie nieuważny. Zatrzymał się, popatrzył na mnie i zapiszczał. Raczej nie mogłem tego nazwać miauczeniem, szczerze, brzmiał strasznie. Ukucnąłem i przyjrzałem mu się dokładnie. Wyglądał na bezdomnego. Wychudzony i brudny wpatrywał się we mnie swoimi wielkimi zielono-szarymi oczami._

_Nie mogłem inaczej postąpić. Wziąłem go na ręce i ruszyłem w kierunku mojego mieszkania. Przecież tutaj mógł zginąć._

_Gdy tylko postawiłem go w korytarzu zaczął biegać po całym mieszkaniu. Jak na wychudzonego kotka był całkiem energiczny. Nalałem mu do talerzyka mleko, a on wręcz rzucił się na nie. Usiadłem obok i przyglądałem się jego zachowaniu. Po chwili wyciągnąłem z chłodziarki trochę wędliny i podawałem mu. Był naprawdę uroczy._

_Nie mogłem go teraz wyrzucić na ulice. Nie miałbym serca. Starałem się jak najlepiej umyć go mokrą szmatką, ale było to trudne, cały czas się wyrywał. Zrobiłem mu posłanie ze starego koca i patrzyłem jak zasypia. Może on sprawi, że nie będę czuł się taki samotny?_

_Londyn, 19 sierpnia 1939r._

_Już za tydzień będę odbierał Erica z peronu. Nie mogłem się doczekać. Nie potrafiłem się na niczym skupić, bo on cały czas krążył mi w myślach._

_Posprzątałem cale mieszkanie od góry do dołu. Wszystkie pudła, które były porozrzucane przez cały ten czas wstawiłem do pokoju gościnnego. Siłą nawet wyszorowałem kota, któremu przez cały czas nie nadałem imienia. Był po prostu „kotem". Gdy tylko wołałem go na jedzenie używałem słowa "kot" i właściwie to chyba było najlepsze._

_Cały czas z tyłu głowy męczyła mnie Lottie. Próbowałem sobie wmówić, że nie powinienem się nią przejmować. Była dorosła, wiedziała, co robi. Mimo wszystko martwiłem się. A co jeśli niedługo wybuchnie wojna?_

Londyn, 27 maja 1965r.

Edward znał przyszłość. Wiedział, że już za chwilę wszystkie obawy Williama się spełnią, a on prawdopodobnie będzie rozdzielony z Ericiem.

Mężczyzna starał się przypomnieć sobie jak najdokładniej ich pierwsze spotkanie. Wiedział, że zostało coraz mniej czasu do momentu, gdy się poznają.

Był tak bardzo ciekawy każdego zdania zapisanego o nim. Chciał wiedzieć, co tak naprawdę Will o nim myślał. Tak rzadko mówił mu o swoich uczuciach.


	18. Rozdział siedemnasty

_26 sierpnia 1939r._

_Specjalnie na ten czas wziąłem urlop. Chciałem spędzić z nim cały swój czas. Od rana chodziłem cały podenerwowany. Sprzątałem, układałem wszystko. Chciałem żeby było idealnie._

_Zdecydowanie za wcześnie wyszedłem z domu. Czekałem na peronie, aż przyjedzie pociąg pełen żołnierzy. Odliczałem już minuty, nie dni czy miesiące._

_W końcu powoli wtoczył się na stacje, a moje serce biło ze zdwojoną prędkością. Już za chwilę miałem go zobaczyć. Ludzie zaczęli wychodzić z pojazdu. W oczy rzucił mi się ogrom mundurów. Płaczące kobiety wtulały się w ramiona silnych mężczyzn, którzy byli poza domem tak długo jak Eric. Wojsko było poświęceniem nie tylko dla mężczyzn. Setki kobiet czekały w domach razem z tęskniącymi dziećmi._

_Rozglądałem się i starałem się ujrzeć jego rudą czuprynę w tłumie. Gdybym tylko był wyższy. Nie mogłem nigdzie go dostrzec._

_Nagle poczułem silną dłoń na moim ramieniu, a później biodrze. Zostałem obrócony, a pierwsze co zobaczyłem to szeroka klatka piersiowa otoczona ciemnozielonym materiałem. Uniosłem głowę, a moje oczy natrafiły na szeroki uśmiech i parę piegów na policzkach._

_„Eric!"_

_Pisnąłem i wtuliłem się w niego mocno. Nasz uścisk nie trwał długo, nie mógł. Wkoło nas było tak wiele par oczu. Nie mogliśmy zwracać na siebie za wielkiej uwagi._

_„Tak bardzo tęskniłem."_

_Powiedziałem ocierając z kącików oczu łzy._

_„Kocham Cię."_

_Wyszeptał w moje włosy. Chwycił swój bagaż i szybko ruszyliśmy w stronę mojego nowego mieszkania. Nie mogłem się doczekać jego reakcji._

_„Zmieniłeś się."_

_Przyznałem cały czas obserwując go. Jego włosy były krótko przystrzyżone, skóra miała lekką opaleniznę, przez co piegi były bardziej widoczne. Wydawało mi się, że jest wyższy, na pewno lepiej zbudowany. To, w jaki sposób opinała się na nim koszula... Chciałem mieć go już w domu, gdzie nikt nas nie mógł zobaczyć._

_„Ty też. Gdzie twoja grzywka?"_

_Zapytał przeczesując dłonią moje włosy. Już tak dawno się jej pozbyłem, że o tym zapomniałem. Musiałem przestać wyglądać jak nastolatek, teraz byłem poważnym i szanowanym doktorem._

_„Nie podoba Ci się?"_

_Lekko się zasmuciłem._

_„Zawsze ślicznie wyglądasz, po prostu tak Cię zapamiętałem, przyzwyczaiłem się."_

_Wyjaśnił i szeroko się do mnie uśmiechnął. Jego brązowe oczy wręcz błyszczały, gdy na mnie patrzył, uwielbiałem to._

_W końcu dotarliśmy do mojego nowego domu. Trzęsącymi się rękami przetrząsałem kieszenie w poszukiwaniu kluczy. Chciałem być już pośród czterech ścian, razem z nim._

_„Spokojnie, będę tu do trzeciego."_

_Zaśmiał się widząc mój pośpiech._

_„Tylko?"_

_Spojrzałem na niego smutnymi oczami._

_„Na więcej nie pozwolili mi wyjechać."_

_Przyznał i zabrał ode mnie pęk kluczy. Sprawnie otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Rozejrzał się, uśmiechnął, wciągnął mnie do środka i pospiesznie zamknął za nami drzwi. Łapczywie i brutalnie wbił się w moje wargi dociskając moje ciało do swojego._

_„Tęskniłem za tym."_

_Wyszeptał w moje wargi. Z moich ust wyleciało ciche jęknięcie._

_„Gdzie sypialnia?"_

_Zapytał, a gdy próbowałem odpowiedzieć z gabinetu wyleciał ten mały gnojek. Kot, którego przygarnąłem miesiąc temu okazał się być małym diabłem. Straciłem przez niego już wazon, trzy kubki i dwa talerze. Nawet nie wiem jak to zrobił. Gdy wracałem do domu to po prostu leżało na podłodze rozbite._

_„Oh, poznaj Kota."_

_Londyn, 28 sierpnia 1939r._

_Rano długo leżeliśmy w łóżku i po prostu na siebie patrzeliśmy. Brakowało mi jego widoku. Przeleżelibyśmy pewnie cały dzień, ale ktoś musiał wstać i zrobić jedzenie. Ubrałem się i szybko wyszedłem do sklepu dając mu na pożegnanie soczystego buziaka._

_Nie wiem nawet ilu obcokrajowców minąłem na ulicy. Co chwilę słyszałem jak ktoś mówi po niemiecku czy w jeszcze innym języku. Na ulicy trudno było zobaczyć jakieś dziecko. Wszystkie zostały rozesłane po okolicznych wsiach. Niemcy w każdej chwili mogli zaatakować. Szpital starał się przygotować na bombardowanie. Mówiono też o trujących gazach, dlatego zawsze przy łóżku trzymałem maskę gazową. To była kwestia czasu, kiedy Niemcy wypowiedzą wojnę._

_Kupiłem w pobliskim sklepie świeże pieczywo i jeszcze parę innych rzeczy. Gdy wróciłem do mieszkania zastałem Erica stojącego przed kuchenką i smażącego bekon z jajkami._

_Zjedliśmy w spokoju śniadanie rozmawiając o mało ważnych sprawach._

_„William..."_

_Zaczął powoli rudowłosy i chwycił mnie za dłoń._

_„Wojna wisi w powietrzu. To może być ostatni raz, gdy się widzimy."_

_Nie mogłem tego słuchać._

_„Przestań. Wszystko będzie dobrze."_

_Machnąłem lekceważąco ręka. Nie chciałem tego przyjąć do siebie._

_„Skarbie, wiem jak wygląda sytuacja w Niemczech, Polsce czy Austrii. Nie pójdzie uniknąć wojny, ona wybuchnie, prędzej czy później. Mam tylko nadzieję, że potrwa chwilę i nie przyniesie nam żadnych strat."_

_Londyn, 1 września 1939r._

_Obudziłem się pierwszy. Leżałem w bezruchu i przyglądałem się spokojnej twarzy mojego ukochanego pogrążonego we śnie. Chciałbym to robić już do końca życia. Moje przemyślenia przerwał gwar na dworze._

_Zazwyczaj o tej godzinie ulice Londynu nie były takie hałaśliwe. Podszedłem do okna i otworzyłem je. Ludzie biegali i krzyczeli. Nie wiedziałem, co się dzieje, nigdy nie widziałem jeszcze takiego harmideru._

_Nagle do moich uszu dotarło jedno zdanie, które błądziło w moich myślach naprawdę długo._

_„Wojna się zaczęła."_

_Nie wiedziałem, co powinienem teraz zrobić. Po chwili poczułem silne dłonie na moich biodrach. Eric pocałował mnie w szyje i przejechał po niej nosem._

_„Dzień dobry Skarbie. Londyn nigdy nie był tak zatłoczony, co się dzieje?"_

_Zapytał wyglądając przez okno._

_„Wojna."_

_To jedyne, co przeszło mi przez usta._

_„Wojna? Teraz?"_

_Odszedł szybko ode mnie i zaczął się pakować._

_„Will, pakuj się, musimy wyjechać, już!"_

_Krzyknął, a ja aż się wzdrygnąłem._

_„Ale... Dlaczego?"_

_„Musimy wyjechać, szybko. Potrzebują mnie w bazie. Pojedziesz ze mną, tam będziesz bezpieczny."_

_Mówił i w pośpiechu się ubierał. Dołączyłem do niego, ale nie miałem zamiaru wyjeżdżać. Nagle usłyszałem donośne walenie do moich drzwi. Pobiegłem otworzyć. Przed nimi stało dwóch mężczyzn przewyższających mnie o ponad głowę._

_„Szukamy Erica."_

_Powiedzieli, a jeden zmierzył mnie wzrokiem i głupio się uśmiechnął. Założyłem ręce na piersi by trochę się zakryć._

_„Szykuje się."_

_Przyznałem, a on w tym momencie stanął obok mnie. Podał mi koszulę, którą szybko na siebie założyłem._

_„Widzę, że w czymś przeszkodziliśmy."_

_Powiedział z wstrętnym wyrazem twarzy blondyn._

_„Nie twój interes Paul, nie zapominaj się."_

_Prychnął mój chłopak i momentalnie się spiął. Czułem się przy nich taki mały i nic nieważny._

_„Nie mamy czasu, pośpiesz się."_

_Powiedział sucho drugi mężczyzna. Już chciał wypchnąć mnie za drzwi, gdy zaparłem się z całej siły i groźnie na niego spojrzałem, a przynajmniej miałem nadzieję, że nie wyglądam jak wściekła wiewiórka. Popatrzył na mnie pytająco. Zamknąłem drzwi, by nie mogli nas usłyszeć._

_„Nie jadę, nie mogę."_

_Powiedziałem na jednym wydechu._

_„Ale jak to? Musisz, tu jest niebezpiecznie."_

_Znów spróbował mnie wyprowadzić._

_„Jestem potrzebny w szpitalu."_

_„Jesteś potrzebny mi."_

_Chwycił mnie za dłoń._

_„Co z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi w Londynie? Co jak spadnie bomba?"_

_„No właśnie, co jak spadnie bomba? Nie chcę Cię stracić."_

_W jego oczach zebrały się łzy._

_„Eric, to nasz obowiązek. Ty musisz wyjechać, ale ja zostanę. Nic mi się nie stanie, obiecuję."_

_Położyłem dłoń na jego policzku. Mężczyźni zza drzwiami zaczęli nas pośpieszać._

_„Będziemy do siebie pisać, zobaczysz, nie rozstaniemy się na długo."_

_Chciałem go jakoś pocieszyć, a może tak naprawdę siebie? Chwyciłem szybko moją torbę, z którą zawsze chodziłem do pracy, a w ręce trzymałem mój kitel. Wyszliśmy na klatkę schodową, a później już w towarzystwie dwóch drągali przed kamienice. Wszędzie panowało zamieszanie._

_„Muszę iść do szpitala, pewnie potrzebują lekarzy."_

_Powiedziałem cały czas patrząc mu w oczy. Nie chciałem myśleć o tym, że może widzę go po raz ostatni._

_„Uważaj na Siebie, tu naprawę nie jest, nie będzie, bezpiecznie."_

_Stanąłem na palcach i wpiłem się w jego usta. Nie obchodziło mnie to, że ktoś na nas patrzy. To na prawe mógł być nas ostatni raz._

_„Nie martw się o mnie."_

_Wyszeptałem i biegiem ruszyłem w stronę szpitala. Usłyszałem jeszcze jego wołanie._

_„William!"_

_Odwróciłem się, w moich oczach zebrały się łzy._

_„Kocham Cię!"_

_Wrzasnął, a po moich policzkach popłynął słony strumień._

_„Ja Ciebie też!"_

_A później zniknął za zakrętem._


	19. Rozdział osiemnasty

_Londyn, 3 września 1939r._

Gdy tylko dobiegłem do szpitala po drodze pomagając paru osobom, zaskoczył mnie ten tłum.

_Na razie w mieście nic się nie stało. Nie było żadnego ataku, a ludzi było naprawdę dużo. Niektórzy byli pobici, niektórzy stratowani przed innych, uciekających stąd. Było sporo Żydów, Anglicy chyba nie lubili ich tak samo jak Niemcy. To było niedorzeczne._

Przyjechali tutaj, by się ukryć, przeżyć. Powinniśmy im pomagać, a nie gnębić czy bić. Właśnie przed tym uciekali ze swoich rodzinnych krajów.

Dyżury w szpitalu wydłużyły mi się. Potrafiłem wracać do domu tylko by się wyspać, a później wrócić do pracy. Byłem zmęczony, ale nie mogłem nic zrobić. Ludzie potrzebowali pomocy.

_Londyn, 17 października 1939r._

_Gdy młody chłopak zapukał do moich drzwi i wręczył mi list od Erica byłem taki szczęśliwy._

_Codziennie zastanawiałem się, co się z nim dzieje, czy jest bezpieczny, czy nadal żyje. Martwiłem się o niego._

_W liście opisywał mi wszystkie swoje obawy. Pisał jak bardzo się boi tego wszystkiego, co nadchodzi. Bał się o mnie. Wiedział, że Londyn nie jest bezpiecznym miejscem. Też to wiedziałem, ale nie zamierzałem wyjeżdżać._

_Starał się o prace posłańca. Chciał być przydatny, zupełnie jak ja. Oczywiście wiązało się to z ogromnym niebezpieczeństwem._

_Wyjaśniał mi jak wygląda nasza obecna sytuacja. Opowiadał o zagranicznych państwach i losie tamtych osób._

_Byliśmy świadomi, że wiele osób zginie, ale nie mogliśmy nic z tym zrobić._

_Londyn, 29 listopada 1939r._

_Stopniowo wszystko się uspakajało. Ludzi w szpitalu malało, a na ulicy przybywało._

_Wszyscy zaczęli wychodzić z domów i wieść normalne życie. Gdzieniegdzie widziało się zasłonięte czy zaklejone okna w obawie przed bombami._

_Wydawało mi się, że wszystko zaczyna wracać do normy. Pierwszy szok minął, a każdy musiał zając się swoją pracą._

_Anglicy przestali się bać, żyli jak gdyby nigdy nic. Nie czuliśmy wojny, to wszystko działo się daleko, nie u nas. Byłem z tego powodu szczęśliwy, ale wiedziałem, że Hitler w końcu sobie o nas przypomni. To była kwestia czasu. Albo się podporządkujemy albo będziemy walczyć._

_Londyn, 26 stycznia 1940r._

_Z każdym kolejnym listem od mojego ukochanego miałem nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś go zobaczę. Wierzyłem, że wszystko będzie dobrze i przeżyjemy. Nie mogłem myśleć inaczej._

_To, co działo się w Polsce czy Austrii było nie do pomyślenia. Podobno Niemcy tworzyli obozy, w których przetrzymywali Polaków i Żydów. Nawet nie chcę myśleć, co tam z nimi robili._

_Eric tak jak marzył, został posłańcem. Jego zadaniem było krążyć pomiędzy różnymi państwami i przekazywać informacje. To było strasznie niebezpieczne. Przecież Naziści mogli go w każdej chwili złapać._

_Bałem się o niego, ale wiedziałem, że będzie na siebie uważał. Znałem go, zrobi wszystko by do mnie wrócić._

_Po prostu musiałem poczekać, aż ten cały harmider się skończy, a my w końcu będziemy mogli być razem._

*

(Notatka z Wattpada, ale również tutaj do tego zachęcam)

Parę osób (moje kochane, które się udzielają *-*) poparły pomysł z pytaniami do bohaterów 


	20. Rozdział dziewiętnasty

_Londyn, 10 lutego 1940r._

_Gdy tylko znajduję wolny czas od pracy, piszę do niego listy. Co z tego, że jego odpowiedzi rzadko dochodzą? Parę razy zdarzyło się, że wiadomość była już wcześniej otwarta czy dotarła z ogromnym opóźnieniem. Musieliśmy uważać, co piszemy, jeśli to by się wydało... Bylibyśmy zgubieni._

_Za każdym razem moje listy były długie i przeładowane emocjami i strachem. Tęskniłem, bałem się, denerwowałem. Niby byliśmy bezpieczni, ale na jak długo? Ile jeszcze to potrwa? Tylko kwestią czasu było, aż zostaniemy zaatakowani._

_Miałem nadzieję, że moje listy dochodzą do niego. Chciałem myśleć, że siedzi na swoim łóżku i czyta słowa, które zapisałem na papierze. Liczyłem, że tak bardzo cieszy się z każdej wiadomości ode mnie jak ja z tych, które on mi wysyła._

_Londyn, 22 marca 1940r._

_Przez spokój, jaki panował w stolicy ludzie postanowili wrócić. Wiele z osób, które znam na nowo zamieszkały w Londynie. Parę nowych rodzin zamieszkało w tej samej kamienicy, co ja._

_Gdy tylko zaczęli masowo przyjeżdżać, ja miałem więcej pracy. Ci, których nie wysłali do wojska, pracowali w różnych, dziwnych miejscach._

_Połamane kości, upadki z wysokości czy zmiażdżone palce._

_Gdy jeszcze pracowałem w fabryce wiedziałem, co może się tam stać. Wiedziałem, że czasami jest to śmiertelnie niebezpieczna praca._

_Gdy przyjeżdżali do nas ludzie z doków zawsze źle się to kończyło. Czasami przyjmowałem młode dziewczyny, które były całe w siniakach. Nigdy nie chciały nic mówić, ale wiedziałem, że traktują je tak jak w domach, w których usługują. Były traktowane niczym śmieci i popychadła. Nie rozumiałem jak człowiek nie może posiadać szacunku do drugiego człowieka. To było paskudne i chore._

_Czasami, gdy zszywałem czyjąś ranę czy zakładałem szwy opowiadano mi o tym, co działo się na świecie. Przyjmowałem ludzi z różnych krajów i dogadanie się z nimi było czasami naprawdę trudne. Przez to nauczyłem się paru zwrotów po niemiecku._

_Mówiono mi o sytuacji na wschodzie. Z każdym dniem wydawało się tam coraz gorzej. Coraz mniej jedzenia, mniej szpitali, za to więcej przemocy. Więcej krzywdy i śmierci. Niszczyli miasta i domy, w których były całe rodziny. Podobno trupy walały się wszędzie. Nie mogłem o tym nawet myśleć. Traciłem wtedy wiarę w ludzi. Widziałem w nich potwory. Choć właściwie kiedyś byłem jednym z nich. Teraz byłem zupełnie innym człowiekiem. Nie chciałem ludzkiej krzywdy, gdy w koło było jej tak wiele._

_Londyn, 15 kwietnia 1940r._

_Starałem się żyć normalnie. Chciałem udawać, że wojny nie ma. To nie ja byłem dotknięty tą całą krzywdą. To nie mnie dotyczyło. To niedługo z pewnością się zmieni. Życie w tych czasach było niepewnością._

_Nie mogłem być pewny czy zaraz nie wybuchnie wojna. Że gdy będę wracał do domu zastanę kamienice, a nie stertę gruzu. Tyle ludzi już straciło domy i bliskich. To było takie niesprawiedliwe._

_Na ulicach Londynu znów można było zobaczyć bawiące się dzieci. Rodzice odbierali je z rodzin, które zgodziły zaopiekować się nimi na wsi._

_Również do moich sąsiadów wróciła drobna blondynka. Zdążyłem zauważyć, że była dosyć chorowita. Czasami jej ojciec przychodził do mnie z pytaniem czy prośbą o receptę. Nie mogłem mu odmówić. Cierpiące dziecko to chyba najgorszy widok. Nienawidziłem patrzeć na dzieci, które do nas trafiały. Ich ból i płacz mnie zabijał. Pomimo, że tyle już pracowałem to nadal było straszne, a później czasami śniło mi się po nocach._

_Londyn, 19 maja 1940r._

_Ludzi przybywało, a mnie częściej nie było w domu niż byłem. Doszło do tego, że musiałem poprosić tą małą chorowitą dziewczynę o zaopiekowanie się Kotem. Nie miałem czasu na sen, a tym bardziej na opiekę nad zwierzęciem._

_Spałem coraz mniej, a jadłem w pośpiechu cokolwiek, co dostałem w pracy. Ten tryb życia mnie wykańczał, ale przyzwyczaiłem się. W pewnym stopniu lubiłem go, co mogło wydawać się idiotyczne._

_Gdy byłe w trakcie pisania kolejnej wiadomości do Erica o mojej pracy i sytuacji w Londynie, usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi. Nie spodziewałem się nikogo, szczególnie, że zbliżała się godzina 10 w nocy._

_Gdy wyjrzałem na klatkę, znalazłem tylko przed stopami gruby stos listów. Podniosłem je i ruszyłem w głąb mieszkania. Dobrze znałem te listy._

_To ja je wysyłałem. Te wszystkie wiadomości były ode mnie. Sprzed dwóch miesięcy, sprzed miesiąca, nawet ten, który wysłałem tydzień temu. Nic z tego nie rozumiałem. Oglądałem każdą kopertę z osobna i zastanawiałem się czy może gdzieś popełniłem błąd. Może przez przypadek źle napisałem jego nazwisko czy miejsce jego pobytu. Może już go tam nie było? Może znowu był na jakiejś akcji?_

_Nie wiedziałem, dlaczego odesłano mi te wszystkie wiadomości. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że wszystko się wyjaśni i niedługo dostanę długi list od swojego ukochanego._

Londyn, 27 maja 1965r.

Edward czytając ostatni wpis tylko zasłonił sobie usta.

To niemożliwe. Niemożliwe.

Samotna łza spłynęła po jego policzku.

On dobrze wiedział, co oznaczają odesłane listy.

Miał tylko nadzieje, że był to jakiś błąd. Przecież to tak bardzo by skrzywdziło Willa. Załamałby się. Nie mógł sobie tego nawet wyobrazić.


	21. Rozdział dwudziesty

_Londyn, 30 maja 1940r._

_Zaczynałem tęsknić za moim nudnym życiem._

_Chciałem znów chodzić na studia i spać po siedem godzin dziennie. Teraz to było niemożliwe._

_Dopiero, gdy coś stracimy, zaczynamy to doceniać._

_Dzisiejszy dzień w pracy był naprawę wyczerpujący. Odliczałem ile zostało mi do powrotu do domu. Już prawie zasypiałem na siedząco, a chorych tylko przybywało._

_Wymioty, złamania, krwotoki, rozbite głowy. Wszystko zlewało się w jedno._

_Gdy zaszywałem ranę na głowie chłopaka mniej więcej w wieku siedemnastu lat, nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, co mówi. Zaczął rozmawiać z pielęgniarką, która mi pomagała._

_„Słyszała pani? Niemcy zaczęli atakować lotnictwo."_

_Powiedział, a ja nie mogłem w to uwierzyć._

_„Słucham? Skąd to wiesz?"_

_Wtrąciłem się, to nie mogła być prawda._

_„Dzisiaj rano pisali o tym w gazecie. Podobno zestrzelili parę samolotów."_

_Usiadłem na krześle, które stało obok i zasłoniłem twarz. Mogłem się tylko modlić żeby to nie był samolot Erica._

_„William?"_

_Wyszeptała moja koleżanka, dotykając ramienia._

_„Wszystko dobrze? Może chcesz żebym Cię zastąpiła? Jesteś cały blady."_

_Zapytała i patrzyła na mnie z przerażeniem._

_„Nie, nie. Wszystko jest okay. Po prostu, ktoś mi bliski jest w lotnictwie."_

_Głęboko odetchnąłem i dokończyłem zszywanie rany._

_Przez cały dzień to chodziło mi po głowie. Bałem się, ze on mógł być w jednym z tych samolotów. Nie dawał znaku życia, w dodatku te listy. Byłem przerażony._

_Londyn, 10 czerwca 1940r._

_Przez cały ten czas modliłem się do kogoś na górze, by Eric był żywy. Bałem się, że moje wszystkie przypuszczenia i obawy się sprawdzą. Tak bardzo chciałem wierzyć, że był bezpieczny._

_Była godzina siódma rano, a ja dopiero wróciłem z pracy. Chciałem tylko coś zjeść, wziąć kąpiel i iść spać._

_Gdy jadłem śniadanie z jeszcze mokrymi włosami po myciu, usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi. Przeżuwając jajecznice poszedłem sprawdzić, kto się do mnie dobija. Na klatce schodowej stał młody chłopak, nie mógł mieć jeszcze dwudziestu lat. Miał na sobie mundur podobny do tego, który nosił Eric, a w rękach trzymał spore pudło._

_„Pan William Tyler?"_

_Zapytał chłopak. Przytaknąłem głową, nie potrafiłem nic odpowiedzieć, spodziewałem się najgorszego._

_„Przykro mi to mówić, ale Eric Walker nie żyje. Samolot, którym..."_

_Dalej nie słuchałem. W mojej głowie huczały tylko słowa „Eric Walker nie żyje"._

_„To musi być pomyłka. Jesteście pewni, że to był jego samolot?"_

_Zapytałem, a łzy spływały mi po policzkach. Z całych sił starałem się opanować wybuch płaczu._

_„Tak, znaleźliśmy jego nieśmiertelnik, lekarz poznał go po zębach. Prosił, aby jego rzeczy przekazać panu."_

_Wręczył mi pudło, a ja trzęsącymi się dłońmi je przejąłem._

_„Tuż przed ostatnią misją... On rozmawiał ze mną panie Tyler..."_

_Powiedział chłopak i nabrał sporo powietrza do płuc._

_„Mówił, że Pana kocha. Mówił, że gdy tylko wojna dobiegnie końca skończy z wojskiem, bo Pan zawsze martwił się o niego. On Pana, Panie Tyler naprawdę kochał."_

_Spojrzał na mnie ze łzami w oczach, uśmiechnął się niemrawo i zbiegł po schodach._

_Nie wiedziałem, co powinienem teraz zrobić. To, co powiedział mi ten młody chłopak... To sprawiło, że moje serce zabiło mocniej, ale po chwili uświadomiłem sobie, że mojego ukochanego już nie ma._

_Zatrzasnąłem drzwi i upadłem na podłogę. Zacząłem szlochać, a łzy przysłoniły mi cały obraz._

_Nie chciałem uwierzyć, że on nie żyje, ale po chwili przypomniałem sobie te wszystkie osoby w szpitalu. Te wszystkie rodziny, które zachowywały się jak ja._

_Otarłem swoją twarz i chwyciłem po pudło, które leżało obok mnie na ziemi. Powoli je otworzyłem bojąc się, co w nim zobaczę._

_Chwyciłem za jego koszule, która nadal była przesiąknięta jego zapachem. Uwielbiałem go, był połączeniem jabłek i dymu papierosowego._

_Znalazłem cały stos listów ode mnie dokładnie przewiązany wstążką. Pomiędzy nimi były ukryte wszystkie nasze zdjęcia._

_Moje serce tak strasznie kuło, gdy je oglądałem. Na każdym z nich szeroko się uśmiechał, patrzył na mnie z taką miłością. Nie potrafiłem powstrzymać łez._

_Znalazłem również zaczęty list, w którym pisał, że tęskni za mną. Pisał, że chcę żeby wojna się skończyła, a my w końcu moglibyśmy być razem. List skończył się tym, że znów leci przekazać wiadomość. Gdyby tylko wiedział, że właśnie wtedy zginie..._

_Szlochałem przeglądając wszystkie rzeczy, które należały do mojego chłopaka. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że już go nie zobaczę. Że już nie będę mógł go przytulić. Wszystkie wspólne chwile, wszystkie łzy i uśmiechy. To wszystko się skończyło._

_Nagle w moje ręce wpadła koperta. Na samym jej środku starannym pismem było napisane moje imię. Delikatnie ją otworzyłem i rozwinąłem, jak się okazało list._

_„Drogi Williamie,_

_mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie będziesz musiał tego czytać, ale jeśli już to robisz to znaczy, że nie żyję. Włożyłem ten list w prywatne rzeczy, które zgodnie z moją prośbą powinny zostać Ci przekazane. Wierz mi, czuję się okropnie z tym, że właśnie cię opuściłem. Przez cały ten czas wierzyłem jak głupi, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że wojna się skończy, a my będziemy mogli w końcu być razem. Niestety mnie już nie ma na tym świecie. Mam przynajmniej nadzieję, że zginąłem jak przystało na żołnierza, z rąk nieprzyjaciela. Mógłbyś pojechać do moich rodziców i przekazać im, że jestem martwy? Tak dawno ich nie widziałem, jesteś ciekawy, co u nich słuchać. Zrób z moimi rzeczami, co tylko będziesz uważał za słuszne. Oh, jeszcze jedno, najważniejsze. Nie smuć się, nie obwiniaj. Byłem świadomy, że kiedyś to musi się stać. Proszę, bądź silny i ułóż sobie życie na nowo. Nie możesz być wiecznie sam, zasługujesz na kogoś, kto Cię nie opuści. Kochałem Cię, kocham i będę kochać już zawszę._

_Twój E._

_Ps. Przepraszam za te ślady łez, nie byłem w stanie ich powstrzymać."_

_Londyn, 14 lipca 1940r._

_Od wiadomości o śmierci Erica byłem tylko parę razy w pracy. To było dla mnie za wiele._

_Ciągle płakałem, nie potrafiłem się pozbierać._

_List, który zostawił dla mnie Eric był tak przygnębiający. Musiał codziennie żyć z obawą, że straci życie. To musiało być straszne._

_Prawie w ogóle nie wychodziłem z domu. Nie byłem w stanie. Wszystko mi o nim przypominało. Ulice, zakochani, żołnierze. Gdziekolwiek bym nie spojrzał widziałem mojego ukochanego, który był nieżywy._

_Jego pogrzeb był krótki i połączony z pochówkiem innych poległych. Stałem kawałek od zbiorowej mogiły i płakałem. Otrzymałem parę ciekawskich spojrzeń, jakaś kobieta podała mi chustkę. Tuż przy jej spódnicy stał mały chłopiec, a obok już prawie dorosły nastolatek. Starał się ocierać łzy tak żeby nikt nie widział, ale ja to zauważyłem. Każdy z nas tu zebranych kogoś stracił. Ojca, męża czy swoją zakazaną miłość._

_Pod koniec czerwca, gdy od tygodnia nie dawałem znaku życia do moich drzwi ktoś zapukał. Nie wiedziałem, kogo mogę się spodziewać, już nie miałem chyba, czego się bać. Straciłem wszystkich. Otarłem czerwone i mokre policzki, wziąłem parę głębokich oddechów, zanim otworzyłem drzwi._

_„Dzień dobry, Proszę Pana."_

_Na progu stała córka moich sąsiadów, a w rączkach trzymała Kota._

_„Dzień dobry, co tu robisz? Gdzie twoi rodzice?"_

_Zapytałem powstrzymując łzy. W tym momencie zbiegł jej tata._

_„Dzień dobry, Panie Tyler. Jest mi strasznie głupio o to Pana prosić, ale nie mamy tutaj nikogo. Musimy z żoną wyjechać do teściów, tylko na jeden dzień. Może Pan ją przypilnować? Jest grzeczna, wystarczy, że Pan spojrzy na nią wieczorem czy poszła spać."_

_W jego oczach widziałem coś na kształt paniki i rozkojarzenia._

_„Och, oczywiście."_

_Wydukałem, sam nie wiedząc, na co się piszę._

_„Bardzo Panu dziękujemy, znów nam Pan pomaga."_

_Uścisnął mi dłoń i zbiegł po schodach z walizką w ręce, a po chwili również pojawiła się jego żona._

_„Bądź grzeczna, Grace."_

_Pocałowała ją w czoło i obdarzyła mnie szerokim uśmiechem._

_„Co będziemy robić, Proszę Pana?"_

_Zapytała, gdy kot zaczął wyrywać się jej z rąk. Wpuściłem ją do środka, a ona po chwili usadowiła się na kanapę w moim salonie. Zwierze jakby przypomniało sobie stare kąty i zaczęło biegać jak szalone._

_„Pan płakał?"_

_Zapytała dziewczynka, gdy usiadłem obok niej._

_„Nie, nie. To nic."_

_Potarłem twarz i chyba jeszcze bardziej zebrało mi się na płacz._

_„Proszę się nie przejmować, łzy to nic strasznego. Ja też czasami płacze, choć jestem taka duża."_

_Uśmiechnęła się pokazując swoje zęby._

_„Ostatnio płakałam, gdy upadłam i zdarłam sobie kolano."_

_Podciągnęła trochę sukienkę i pokazała kolano z małym plasterkiem na nim._

_„A Pan, dlaczego płakał?"_

_Spojrzała na mnie swoim przenikliwym wzrokiem. Nie wiedziałem, co powinienem teraz zrobić._

_„Mój kolega umarł."_

_Odpowiedziałem i potarłem kącik oka._

_„Gdy moja babcia umarła też płakałam. Bardzo ją kochałam. Rodzice powiedzieli mi, że teraz jest w o wiele lepszym miejscu niż Anglia, nawet niż Ziemia!"_

_Klasnęła w dłonie._

_„Widzi Pan, nie powinien się Pan tak bardzo smucić, kiedyś Pan jeszcze spotka swojego przyjaciela."_

_Pogłaskała Kota, który usiadł pomiędzy nami._

Londyn, 28 maja 1965r.

Edward otarł łzę, która spłynęła mu po policzku. To, jak bardzo cierpiał jego mężczyzna sprawiało, że jego serce krwawiło. Nie mógł o tym czytać.

Mężczyzna trzymał w dłoniach wszystkie fotografie, o których pisał William. Przeglądał każdą po kolei. Tyler był tam taki młody i szczęśliwy, uśmiechnięty.

Tęsknił za nim. Już tak dawno go nie widział. Wyjechał bez pożegnania, nawet nie napisał mu, kiedy ma zamiar wrócić. Martwił się, że coś mogło mu się stać.

Zakrył twarz dłońmi i rozpłakał się. Miał tego wszystkiego dość. Czytał o swoim mężczyźnie, o jego emocjach, o jego obawach, a on? On też tęsknił, też się bał.

Nie mógł już tego znieść, to było za wiele. Za wiele emocji na raz zebrało się w nim. Chciał się już przytulić do tak dobrze znanego mu ciała. Chciał czuć oplatające go silne ramiona. Chciał słyszeć jak szepcze w jego włosy, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Przeglądał wpisy z czerwca i lipca 1940 roku. Widział krzywe litery i pognieciony papier. Ślady łez i rozmazany tusz. 


	22. Rozdział dwudziesty-pierwszy

_Londyn, 8 września 1940r._

_Słowa mojej małej sąsiadki bardzo mi pomogły. Nawet nie wiem, dlaczego. Może po prostu musiałem z kimś porozmawiać? Wygadać się?_

_Zanim wróciłem już na stałe do pracy, pojechałem do rodzinnego domu Erica. Nie byłem w nim tak dawno, tak samo jak w tej okolicy. Teraz wydawała się być opustoszała. Nie wiedziałem nawet, czy zastanę kogoś w domu._

_Drzwi otworzyła mi jego matka. Gdy tylko mnie ujrzała, na jej usta wkradł się mały uśmiech i wpuściła mnie do środka._

_„William, tak dawno cię nie widziałam! Siadaj, napijesz się czegoś? Opowiadaj, co u Erica! Mój syn już zapomniał gdzie mieszka jego stara matka?"_

_Podała mi talerz z ciastkami i kubek pełen parującej herbaty._

_„Odkąd mój mąż nie żyje nie widziałam go ani razu."_

_Usiadła na kanapie i patrzyła na mnie jakby czekała aż coś powiem._

„Ja.. Oh, ostatni raz widziałem Erica, gdy wybuchła wojna."

_Przyznałem i patrzyłem na nią szklącymi się oczami._

_„Wtedy widziałem go ostatni raz i więcej już nie będę mógł zobaczyć."_

_Wyszeptałem i zaniosłem się płaczem. Zakryłem twarz, a po chwili poczułem słaby uścisk i łzy moczące mi koszule._

_„W ostatnim liście prosił mnie żebym sprawdził, co u Pani słychać."_

_Wydukałem i pocieszałem matkę mojej miłości. Straciła jedynego syna, a w dodatku dowiedziała się o tym od jego partnera. To musiał być dla niej cios._

_Gdy wróciłem do pracy i z powrotem chciałem przyzwyczaić się do codziennych obowiązków, nie pozwolono mi na to._

W nocy z 23 na 24 sierpnia na East End spadły bomby. W środku nocy przybiegła po mnie młoda dziewczyna oznajmiając, że jestem tam natychmiast potrzebny. Od razu się ubrałem i biegiem ruszyliśmy do szpitala.

_Pomimo, że była to tylko część poszkodowanych osób przytłoczyła mnie ich ilość. Wszędzie znajdowały się ślady krwi czy nawet porzucone kończyny. To było przerażające. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem. Założyłem kitel i zająłem się ludźmi najbardziej potrzebującymi pomocy. Nawet nie wiem ile aktów zgonu wystawiłem tej nocy._

_Nikt nie spodziewał się ataku w środku nocy. Niemcy zaatakowali Londyńczyków, gdy oni spali. To było najzwyczajniejsze ludobójstwo._

_Następnej nocy Churchill zadecydował o zrzuceniu ładunków na Berlin. Wtedy to wszystko się zaczęło._

_Teraz moim domem jest szpital. Nie jem, nie śpię. Nie daje rady tak funkcjonować. Czasami pielęgniarki zastępują mnie, a ja wtedy mam chwilę na zdrzemnięcie się czy najedzenie._

_Gdy rozmawiałem z niektórymi lekarzami, mówili mi o tym, że chcą wyjechać. Chcą zabrać swoje rodziny jak najdalej od tego piekła, które tu się zaczyna._

_Rozumiałem ich, też bałem się, że niedługo kolejna bomba spadnie na szpital czy mój dom, ale nie mogłem zostawić tych wszystkich ludzi._

_Londyn, 30 września 1940r._

_Przez kolejne dni i noce na Londyn spadało coraz więcej bomb. Już nie miałem czasu spać. Spora część rannych osób była transportowana do nas, ponieważ byliśmy w najlepszej lokalizacji._

_Na początku atakowali tylko magazyny i spichlerze, ale dostało się też rodziną mieszkającym nad Tamizą. Gdy wracałem do domu, mijałem ruiny mieszkań i bezdomne, zapłakane, czasem osierocone dzieci. Nic nie mogłem z tym zrobić, patrzyłem za krzywdę tak wielu osób._

_Minęło już tyle czasu odkąd Erica nie ma już ze mną. Przez ostatnie wydarzenia nie miałem nawet czasu o nim pomyśleć, nie miałem czasu na nic._

_Gdyby tylko żył, siłą wywiózłby mnie w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce, byłem tego pewien. Może tak byłoby lepiej?_

_Nie mogłem uwierzyć w ostatnie wydarzenia. To było dla mnie za wiele. Chciałem być silny, ale przychodziło mi to z ogromnym trudem. Przestawałem kontrolować swoje życie i dawać sobie z nim radę. To mnie przytłaczało._

_Londyn, 12 października 1940r._

_Nie spodziewałem się, że może być jeszcze gorzej. Myślałem, że naloty i śmierć tylu niewinnych ludzi to wszystko, z czym będę musiał się borykać. Niestety nie._

Nie wiedziałem już, w co mam włożyć ręce. Czy zając się _pacjentem z zmiażdżoną nogą czy roztrzaskaną głową? A może dzieckiem, które cały czas płakało na kolanach krwawiącej matki?_

_Wtedy usłyszałem ten dobrze znany mi głos._

_Odwróciłem się, a za moimi plecami znajdował się mężczyzna, którego z całego serca nienawidziłem. Myślałem, że już nigdy nie będę musiał go oglądać._

_Pospiesznie odwróciłem się do rannych osób licząc na to, że mnie nie zauważył. Po raz kolejny się pomyliłem._

_„Oh! Kogo ja widzę! William, minęło już tyle l_ at!"

_Podszedł do mnie i położył mi dłoń na ramieniu. Zmusiłem się do delikatnego uśmiechu i spojrzałem na niego._

_„Pan Bell! A Pan nadal w świetnej formie!"_

_Powiedziałem i wróciłem do zszywania szramy w głowie wiecznie kręcącego się mężczyzny._

_„Proszę siedzieć spokojnie, zaraz skończę."_

_Powiedziałem i próbowałem skupić się na moim zadaniu, ale dociekliwy wzrok mojego byłego psychiatry znacznie mi to utrudniał._

_„Widzę, że jesteś teraz lekarzem. Twoi rodzice byliby z ciebie dumni."_

_Poklepał mnie po plecach i odszedł._

_Myślałem, że zaraz eksploduje. Jeszcze nikt mnie dzisiaj tak nie zdenerwował, nawet młoda pielęgniarka, która nie wiedziała, po co tu jest i co ma robić._

_Ten mężczyzna wydawał się w pełni szczęśliwy widząc mnie. Szkoda tylko, że ja już po krótkiej wymianie zdań miałem go dosyć. Nie mogłem na niego patrzeć po tym wszystkim, co mówił mi jeszcze, gdy byłem nastolatkiem._

_Nigdy nie chciałem przypominać sobie jego słów, skierowanych do mnie. Nie chciałem pamiętać, że rodzice naprawdę zmuszali mnie do odwiedzania jego gabinetu. Nienawidziłem tego człowieka i nie chciałem znów go oglądać, a tym bardziej w pracy._

_Londyn, 3 listopada 1940r._

To _wszytko nie wydawało się ustać._

_Na Londyn spadały bomby, a ja miałem nadzieje, że już niedługo to się zmieni. Bałem się, że_ _to nigdy się nie skończy._

_Całe miasto przypominało teraz tylko kupę gruzu. Uratowało się tylko parę ulic i nawet nie wiem, komu powinien dziękować, że moje mieszkanie dalej stało. Co prawda pocisk spadł na końcu mojej ulicy, ale nasz budynek zdołał się jakimś cudem uratować. To można było nazwać tylko cudem._

_Gdy codziennie przemierzałem miasto czasami miałem problem by poznać ulice, którymi przecież ciągle krążyłem. Teraz wszystko wyglądało tak samo. Jak jedno wielkie cmentarzysko._

_Co jakiś czas przychodziło do mojego mieszkania parę osób bym opatrzył im drobne rany czy niewinne zwichnięcia. Co mogłem zrobić? Pomagałem im. Rozumiałem dlaczego nie chcieli iść do szpitala, jeśli tylko nie było się ubezpieczonym było to strasznie drogie. W dodatku niektórzy czekali po paręnaście godzin zanim byłem w stanie ich przyjąć. Oprócz mnie zostało tylko dwóch lekarzy. Pracowaliśmy na pełnych obrotach starając się tylko jak możemy, ale byliśmy tylko ludźmi. Pielęgniarki czy młodzi studenci medycyny pomagali nam jak tylko mogli. Najgorsze były operacje, gdy nagle musiałem kogoś rozciąć nie mając nawet do tego warunków, sprzętu czy potrzebnego personelu._


	23. Rozdział dwudziesty-drugi

_Londyn, 19 listopada 1940r._

_Myślałem, że to było jednorazowe. Miałem nadzieję, że Bell po prostu przejazdem wpadł do szpitala i nie będę musiał go już więcej oglądać._

_Niestety następnego dnia, gdy dotarłem do pracy on też tam był. Dzień w dzień, gdy tylko zjawiałem się w szpitalu witał mnie jego ohydny uśmiech._

_Gdy tylko widział mnie na korytarzu starał się zacząć rozmowę. Gdy tylko mogłem, uciekałem tłumacząc się brakiem czasu i pacjentami. Niestety bywały chwilę, gdy po prostu nie miałem szans by go zbyć. Rozmawiał ze mną i podawał mi kawę, co było jedynym plusem._

_„Co tam słychać u twojej rodziny?"_

_Uśmiechnął się do mnie szeroko, gdy próbowałem odpocząć w pokoju dla personelu._

_„Moja siostra wyjechała ze swoim narzeczonym z miasta w obawie przez wojną."_

_Skłamałem. Nie mogłem mu przecież powiedzieć, że wyjechała, a ja nawet nie wiedziałem czy dalej była żywa._

_„Gdzie twoja obrączka? Co z tą piękną dziewczyną, która miała zostać twoją żoną?"_

_Zapytał, a ja na początku nie mogłem zrozumieć, o co mu chodziło. W końcu przypomniał mi się kolacja sprzed dziesięciu lat, gdzie razem z Emily udawaliśmy zakochanych._

_„Rozstaliśmy się już dawno temu."_

_Znów skłamałem. Naprawdę nie chciałem już z nim rozmawiać. Wypiłem moją kawę do końca i podniosłem się z starej kanapy._

_„Czas na mnie."_

_Pożegnałem się krótko i wyszedłem do poczekalni, gdzie znajdowało się pełno osób._

_„Doktorze! Moja żona!"_

_Młody mężczyzna chwycił mnie za rękaw. Odwróciłem się w ich stronę i zobaczyłem kobietę w zaawansowanej ciąży._

_„Ona rodzi!"_

_Jego oczy wyrażały tylko panikę._

_„Siostro!"_

_Zawołałem, a po chwili zjawiły się dwie pielęgniarki, które zawiozły mężatkę na sale porodową._

_Codziennie tyle osób tu umierało. Za każdym razem, gdy byłem światkiem narodzin, wierzyłem w to, że kiedyś wojna się skończy, a właśnie ci ludzie będą godnie reprezentować nasz kraj._

_Londyn, 28 listopada 1940r._

_Wojna jest czymś okropnym._

_To, co dzieje się w wschodniej części Europy jest koszmarem. Słyszałem od mężczyzny, który cudem przedostał się na wyspy, że życie tam jest przekleństwem._

_Podróżowanie teraz gdziekolwiek jest niemożliwe. Niemcy przejęli większość państw. Nawet Francja nie dała rady z Hitlerem._

_Rodzina Królewska pomagała Brytyjczykom jak tylko mogła. To w jakimś stopniu pomagało nam walczyć i odbudowywać miasto._

_Bywały dni, gdy miałem w pracy czas na zjedzenie czegoś ciepłego czy nawet odpoczynek. Bywało ich naprawdę mało, ale jednak. Czasami zaś ludzie jakby się umówili. Nie miałem chwili oddechu. Nie jadłem, nie spałem, nie miałem nawet czasu usiąść. Schudłem. Dosyć sporo, moje policzki zapadły się, a ja stałem się blady. Wyglądałem jak swój własny cień._

_Czasami bywały dni, gdy czułem się wyjątkowo źle. Wtedy myślałem, o Ericu i co gdyby..._

_Bałem się tu żyć. Londyn był niebezpieczny. Pełno tu było obcych osób, które tak właściwie nawet nie wiedziałeś, kim są. Przychodzili do nas pobici Żydzi czy inni obcokrajowcy._

_Zacząłem myśleć o wyprowadzeniu się stąd. Może jakaś mała wieś poza stolicą byłaby bezpieczniejszym miejscem?_

_Eric od początku chciał żebym stąd wyjechał. Miał racje. Tu było cholernie niebezpiecznie. Może_ _gdybym_ _go posłuchał i z nim wyjechał on nadal by żył?_

_Londyn, 15 grudnia 1940r._

_Gdy wróciłem rano ze szpitala, marzyłem tylko o ciepłym łóżku. W tym momencie nie chciałem nic więcej od życia, jak choć raz porządnie się wyspać. Udało wywalczyć mi się wolne przez resztę dnia. Już dawno nie miałem tyle czasu dla siebie. Chciałem ugotować sobie coś na obiad, poczytać książkę, a przede wszystkim pójść spać._

_Gdy byłem w środku jedzenia obiadu do moich drzwi ktoś zaczął walić. Nie będę ukrywać, że się nie zdenerwowałem. Miałem chwilę dla siebie, a jakiś człowiek znów coś ode mnie chciał._

_Na moim progu stał ojciec Grace. Wyglądał na przerażonego._

_„Panie Tyler... Moja córka... Bawiła się z innymi dziećmi na dworze... Ktoś zaczął strzelać... Ona..."_

_Miałem problem ze zrozumieniem czegokolwiek. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiałem sens słów._

_„Grace została postrzelona?"_

_On tylko przytaknął głową. Chwyciłem moją torbę i wyszedłem z domu. Pobiegłem z nim do ich mieszkania. Tak zobaczyłem krwawą ścieżkę do różowego pokoju dziewczynki. Na łóżku obok niej siedziała jej zapłakana matka i ściskała małą dłoń swojej córeczki._

_„Proszę, ratuj ją!"_

_Dławiła się łzami. Blondynka była nieprzytomna, a na jej koszulce robiła się coraz większa plama krwi. Pospiesznie rozciąłem jej bluzkę._

_„Jak dawno to się stało?"_

_Zapytałem obmywając ręce i szybko zaszywając ranę. Tylko to mogłem teraz zrobić._

_„Jakieś dziesięć minut temu. Co z nią?"_

_Zapytał spanikowany ojciec._

_„Musimy jak najszybciej dotrzeć do szpitala."_

_Bałem się o życie tej małej istotki. Nienawidziłem zajmować się dziećmi. To zawsze mnie przerażało._

_„My nie mamy ubezpieczenia..."_

_Zapłakała kobieta._

_„Teraz to nieważne."_

_Odparłem i delikatnie podniosłem ją z łóżka._

_Nawet nie wiem, jakim cudem dotarliśmy tak szybko do mojej pracy. Wbiegłem tam i od razu skierowałem się na sale operacyjną. Po drodze zgarnąłem dwie pielęgniarki, które przygotowały dziewczynkę._

_Nie wiem ile ją operowałem. Przestałem liczyć czas. To nie było ważne, najważniejsze było jej życie._

_Starałem się zahamować krwotok. Kula trafiła w narządy, a ja naprawdę bałem się, że nie będę w stanie nic z tym zrobić. Co prawda przeprowadzałem już takie operacje, ale zawsze na zupełnie mi obcych osobach._

_W końcu po paru godzinach wyszedłem z sali. Na korytarzu siedzieli jej rodzice._

_„Co z naszą Grace? Wszystko jest dobrze?"_

_Jej matka od razu do mnie podbiegła. Ściągnąłem zakrwawiony fartuch i myślałem, co powinienem im powiedzieć. Potarłem dłońmi moją twarz._

_„Nie wiem, co powinienem wam powiedzieć. Dostała w brzuch, to poważne. Zrobiłem, co mogłem. Teraz tylko musimy czekać."_

_Dotknąłem ramienia zmartwionej kobiety._

_„Wejdź do niej. Nie martw się, będzie dobrze."_

_Uśmiechnąłem się do niej delikatnie, a ona to odwzajemniła._

_„Dziękujemy Panie Tyler."_

_Mężczyzna uścisnął mi dłoń._

_„Mów mi William."_

_Poklepałem go po plecach i wpuściłem do sali, w której leżała jego córka._

_Londyn, 29 grudnia 1940r._

_Przez następne dni po operacji większość swojego czasu spędzałem przy mojej małej sąsiadce. Bałem się o nią. Czułem się odpowiedzialny za jej zdrowie, to ja ją operowałem._

_Rozmawiała ze mną, mówiła, że czuję się już lepiej. Nie mogłem jej trzymać długo w szpitalu, nie pozwalano mi na to. Ordynator rzadko się wtrącał w sprawy pacjentów, ale tym razem nie miałem wyboru. Nie była ubezpieczona, nie mogłem dalej jej leczyć w szpitalu. Zabrałem ją do jej rodzinnego domu. Codziennie po i przed pracą przychodziłem do niej i sprawdzałem jak się czuje. Martwiłem się, ponieważ przez cały ten czas nie wydawało się jej poprawiać. Nie chciałem denerwować tym jej rodziców, ale chyba lepiej było powiedzieć im o wszystkich moich obawach. Nie zamierzałem ich straszyć, może po prostu dmuchać na zimne?_

_Gdy byłem w pracy cały czas wpadałem na psychiatrę._

_Może się powtarzam, ale nienawidzę tego człowieka. Gdy tylko go widzę w mojej głowie pojawiają się te wszystkie stare rozmowy. Te, w których mówił mi jak pociąg do mężczyzn jest chorobą. Gdy mówił mi, że jestem chory, że Bóg przestanie mnie kochać. Mówił o homoseksualistach jak o dzieciach szatana._

_„Pamiętam twoje wizyty."_

_Zaczął Bell, a we mnie zaczęło się gotować. Na szczęście kończyła mi się zmiana i mogłem za chwile wychodzić do domu. Musiałem tylko opatrzyć ranę mojego ostatniego pacjenta._

_„Gdy twoi rodzice powiedzieli mi o twoim problemie wziąłem Cię trochę za cel do osiągnięcia. Nie obraź się oczywiście, ale po prostu chciałem Cię wyleczyć."_

_Gdy tylko to usłyszałem coś we mnie wybuchło. Miałem ochotę krzyczeć, rzucać wszystkim, a przede wszystkim coś mu zrobić. Uderzyć go, znowu, znowu, zabić go. Chciałem po prostu odebrać mu życie._

_„Skończone."_

_Wyszeptałem przez zaciśnięte zęby do rannego._

_„I udało się Panu."_

_Powiedziałem zdecydowanie za głośno i rzucając na łóżko resztę bandaży skierowałem się do wyjścia. Szybko przeprałem się w moje prywatne ubrania i wyszedłem na mróz._

_Na dworze było już ciemno, a śnieg sięgał do kostek. Brnąłem w nim i nawet nie patrzyłem jak idę. Nie obchodziło mnie to. W mojej głowie cały czas szumiały słowa tego pierdolonego lekarza. Miałem tego wszystkiego dość. Uderzyłem pięścią w ścianę budynku i szybko tego pożałowałem. Strasznie mnie zapiekła, ale nie była zwichnięta czy złamana. Poznałbym to bez trudu._

_Jęknąłem głośno i zakryłem twarz dłońmi. Potrzebowałem chwili by się uspokoić. Zatrzymałem się na środku chodnika, a w tym samym momencie ktoś na mnie wpadł._

_„Prze-przepraszam.."_

_Odwróciłem się, by zobaczyć, do kogo należy ten wystraszony głos._

_Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem tak zielonych tęczówek._

Londyn, 28 maja 1965r.

Edwardowi zabrakło powietrza w płucach.

To był właśnie ten dzień.

Dzień, w którym poznał miłość swojego życia.

Pamiętał go niemal tak dokładnie jak William.

_Wracał właśnie ze swojej pracy. Nienawidził kończyć tak późno. Zawsze bał się, że ktoś może go pobić. Słyszał już o napaściach na Żydów. To nie miało znaczenia, że ani trochę się nim nie czuł. Jego nazwisko brzmiało na Żydowskie i to wystarczyło by go zaczepiać czy szydzić z niego. To go bolało._

_Pamiętał, że nieźle się przestraszy, gdy zobaczył kogoś przed sobą. Było ciemno, a on nie wiedział, czego może się spodziewać._

_Trochę się uspokoił, gdy zobaczył, że mężczyzna jest sporo od niego niższy. Miałby przewagę w razie czegokolwiek._

_Wtedy on uderzył w mur i krzyknął. To tak bardzo przestraszyło Edwarda, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy tamten się zatrzymał i wpadł w niego. Teraz był już martwy._

_„Prze-Przepraszam..."_

_Wydukał licząc, że może uda mu się jakoś przeżyć. Wtedy ten mężczyzna odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami. Jego parudniowy zarost i kości policzkowe były tym co sprawiło, że jego nogi zrobiły się jak z waty._

_Szatyn stał tak przez chwilę i patrzył na niego, gdy naglę odwrócił się i szybkim krokiem zmierzał w nieznanym mu kierunku._

Już wtedy jego serce zabiło szybciej. Wtedy poznał kogoś, kto tak bardzo namieszał mu w głowie. Kogoś, kto sprawił, że jego życie nabrało sensu i zupełnie innego znaczenia.


	24. Rozdział dwudziesty-trzeci

_Londyn, 5 stycznia 1941r._

_Z Grace z dnia na dzień było coraz gorzej. Cały czas była słaba i nie wydawało się jej poprawiać. To nie oznaczało niczego dobrego._

_Leżała na swoim małym łóżeczku i walczyła z ogromną gorączką. Siedziałem razem z jej rodzicami cały czas przy niej i co chwilę zmienialiśmy jej kompresy._

_Dałem jej leki na zbicie temperatury, ale wydawały się nie działać. Obawiałem się najgorszego. Powiedziałem o tym jej ojcu. Rozpłakał się. Po chwili zjawiła się przy nim jego żona, a ja zostawiłem ich samych. To było tak intymny moment, że czułem się źle patrząc na to. Wróciłem do chorego dziecka._

_Spędziłem przy niej cała noc by w razie, czego móc jej pomóc. Niestety chwilę po piątej wcześniej przytulając rodziców, umarła._

_Nie mogłem już nic zrobić. Była za słaba, za bardzo zmęczona. Gdy oni przytul_ ali martwe ciało swojego dziecka ja tylko wykonałem telefon do szpitala prosząc o akt zgonu.

_Pogrzeb był straszny. Cudem udało się znaleźć miejsce na pobliskim cmentarzu. Ksiądz na początku w ogóle nie chciał zgodzić się na pochówek, ale gdy tylko zobaczył cierpiące małżeństwo nie mógł odmówić. Starałem się pomóc im jak tylko potrafiłem._

_Trumienka, którą zakopali w ziemi była taka malutka. Blondynka miał jeszcze całe życie przed sobą. Po moim policzku spłynęła łza. Przypominałem sobie wszystkie chwilę z nią związane. Często mijałem ją na podwórzu jak bawiła się z innymi dziećmi, albo kotem, którego jej podarowałem._

_Przypomniał mi się pogrzeb Erica. Tłum ludzi, którzy żegnali wtedy swoich bliskich. Tak bardzo mi go brakowało. Tęskniłem za jego głosem, za jego uśmiechem, dotykiem._

_Chciałem żeby to wszystko był tylko zły sen. Chciałem zaraz się z niego obudzić i znaleźć w ramionach mojego ukochanego. To wszystko, czego pragnąłem, nic więcej._

_Londyn, 20 stycznia 1941r._

_Za każdym razem, gdy widziałem zbliżającą się do mnie tą siwą głowę, miałem ochotę uciekać. Gdy tylko słyszałem jak wspomina o tym, jak się cieszy, że mnie wyleczył robiło mi się niedobrze._

_Nienawidziłem z nim rozmawiać. Mówił o swoich klientach jak o idiotach, a już w szczególności o gejach. Nie wiedziałem, dlaczego tak bardzo ludzie nienawidzą homoseksualistów. Przecież nic im nie zrobili._

_Parę dni po pogrzebie Grace nie miałem siły wstać do pracy. Sama myśl, że będę musiał z nim pracować mnie odpychała._

_W czasie przerwy zaprosił mnie na kawę. Nie chciałem iść, ale on nie dał mi wyboru. Mówił mi o tym jak wyleczył kogoś z depresji czy schizofrenii. Nasza spora część rozmowy opierała się właśnie na nim. Nie mogłem tego słuchać._

_Rzecz jasna, w końcu temat musiał znów zejść na moją „chorobę"._

_„Gdy tylko wyleczyłem Ciebie do mojego gabinetu zaczęła ustawiać się kolejka homoseksualistów. Nawet nie wiesz, kogo leczyłem."_

_Miałem tego wszystkiego dosyć. Cięgle wypominał mi, że moi rodzice wysyłali mnie do niego na „terapie". Tego nie szło wytrzymać._

_Nie rozumiałem, dlaczego akurat mnie musiał sobie upatrzyć. Dlaczego ze mną tak bardzo chciał rozmawiać?_

_Na początku nie rozumiałem, co on tu w ogóle robi. Po co tu przyjechał? Po tylu latach? W dodatku pracował w publicznym szpitalu._

_Jak dowiedziałem się od jednego z lekarzy, zatrudnili go tu, bo bardzo mu na tym zależało. Podobno był tu parę razy by prosić o przyjęcie._

_Widocznie jego sytuacja nie była w cale taka dobra, jak opowiadał. Co takiego musiało się stać, że szanujący się psychiatra skończył w szpitalu lecząc czubków i z traumy wojny?_

_Londyn, 3 lutego 1941r._

_Znów wychodziłem w nocy z pracy cały podenerwowany._

_Przez niego straciłem całkowitą chęć do przychodzenia do szpitala. On obrzydził mi coś, co tak bardzo uwielbiałem._

_Wyszedłem szybko z budynku nie patrząc przed siebie. Chciałem jak najszybciej znaleźć się w domu. Niestety coś, a raczej ktoś uniemożliwił mi drogę. Przez moją nieuwagę wpadłem prosto na klatkę piersiową jakiegoś mężczyzny. Odsunąłem się pospiesznie i spojrzałem na jego twarz._

_„Oh, to znowu ty!"_

_Na moje usta wkradł się delikatny uśmiech na widok mężczyzny o zielonych oczach. Patrzył na mnie dużymi, wystraszonymi oczami._

_„Przepraszam, że na Ciebie wpadłem. Teraz rachunek jest wyrównany."_

_Spojrzałem na niego przyjaźnie. Nie wiem, dlaczego, ale chciałem nawiązać z nim jakąś rozmowę. Zauważyłem, że jego usta formują się w małym uśmiechu._

_„Jestem William."_

_Ściągnąłem rękawiczkę i podałem mu dłoń. On postąpił tak samo._

_„Edward."_

_Przeczyścił gardło i odpowiedział głębokim głosem z lekką chrypką. Moje kolana zadrżały na sposób, w jaki wypowiedział swoje imię._

_„Nie widziałem Cię tu nigdy wcześniej. Musiałeś się przeprowadzić, prawda?"_

_Zapytałem i szedłem z nim ramię w ramię._

_„Tak, całkiem niedawno."_

_Przytaknął głową i naciągnął na uczy czapkę._

_„Za to ty pracujesz w szpitalu?"_

_Spytał i obdarzył mnie krótkim, ale miłym spojrzeniem._

_„Masz rację, jestem lekarzem."_

_Odpowiedziałem i schowałem dłonie w rękawach płaszcza._

_„Gdzie idziesz? Może mógłbym Cię odprowadzić? Jeśli chcesz, oczywiście."_

_Użyłem jednego z najpiękniejszych uśmiechów. On tylko przytaknął głową. No cóż. Lepsze to niż nic. Przez dłuższą chwilę szliśmy w ciszy, co chwilę na siebie spoglądając. Mimo wszystko to nie było nie komfortowe._

_„Em, tutaj mieszkam."_

_Powiedział po chwili marszu, zatrzymując się pod kamienicą._

_„Dobrze, miło mi było Cię odprowadzić."_

_Odpowiedziałem i przez chwilę po prostu na siebie patrzyliśmy._

_„Idź już, bo jest naprawdę zimno."_

_Stanąłem na palcach i pociągnąłem za boki jego czapki. Wydawał się być zaskoczony moją reakcją, zresztą ja również._

_„Dobranoc Edward."_

_Uśmiechnąłem się i zacząłem iść w kierunku mojego mieszkania. Gdy byłem już kawałek od niego usłyszałem ciche „Pa William" i trzaśnięcie drzwi wejściowych._

Londyn, 28 maja 1965r.

Ed przyciskał zapiski do piersi. Pamiętał tamtą noc. Była jedną z jego ulubionych chwil.

_Po raz kolejny musiał kończyć prace tak późno. Nienawidził tego. Zatrzymał się pod szpitalem by sprawdzić godzinę. Tylko tam było jasno i mógł cokolwiek zobaczyć. Było już po północy, a on nadal tułał się ulicami Londynu. Co chwilę widział jakieś gruzy i zawalone budynki._

_Stał i obserwował stolice nocą. Od zawsze był romantykiem z duszą artysty. Nagle poczuł uderzenie i o mało co nie przewróciłby się._

_Zobaczył przed sobą niższego mężczyznę o miodowych włosach. Po chwili podniósł głowę, a wyższy rozpoznał w nim szatyna sprzed ponad miesiąca._

_„Oh, to znowu ty!"_

_Na początku trochę się zaniepokoił, ale, gdy tylko zobaczył jego uśmiechniętą twarz od razu się uspokoił._

_„Przepraszam, że na Ciebie wpadłem. Teraz rachunek jest wyrównany."_

_Edward nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Był nim oczarowany. Gdy niebieskooki zaproponował mu odprowadzenie do domu, myślał, że umrze._

_Co chwilę na niego spoglądał. Nie mógł oderwać on niego spojrzenia. Jego kości policzkowe, zarost, włosy, oczy, sposób, w jaki się poruszał. Nie mógł nie zauważyć tego ślicznego uśmiechu, który niemal non stop gościł na jego twarzy._

_W momencie, kiedy poprawiał mu nakrycie na głowie jego serce stanęło w miejscu. To było już dla niego za wiele. To jak przygryzał wargę i stał na palcach, by w ogóle dosięgnąć jego głowy._

_„Dobranoc Edward."_

_Dopiero, gdy odszedł kawałek był w stanie cokolwiek z siebie wydusić._

_„Pa William."_

_Wbiegł do kamienicy i od razu popędził do swojego mieszkania. Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za nim zakrył twarz i zachichotał._

Przez te wszystkie lata nie był pewien, czy słyszał jego pożegnanie. Nigdy go o to nie spytał. Nie pamiętał o tym, był za bardzo odurzony jego bliskością.


	25. Rozdział dwudziesty-czwarty

_Londyn, 28 lutego 1941r._

_Przez te trzy tygodnie nie mogłem przestać o nim myśleć._

_Liczyłem, że znów, gdy będę kończył prace spotkam go przed szpitalem. Za każdym razem, kiedy wychodziłem w nocy ze szpitala, rozglądałem się w poszukiwaniu go. Niestety za każdym razem zwodziłem się, nie było go_ _tam_.

_Chciałem znów go spotkać, ten mężczyzna zawrócił mi w głowie. Jest piękny, chciałbym bliżej go poznać._

_Edward cały czas chodził mi po głowie. Czułem się jakby to było złe. Nie powinienem tyle o nim myśleć. Dopiero w maju pożegnałem Erica. To było za szybko. Sam nie wiedziałem, co chciałem, ale Edward. On. Byłem nim zafascynowany._

_Z całych sił starałem się wyrzucić go z moich myśli, ale on już się tam zakorzenił. Wiedziałem, że było to naprawdę głupie i dziecinne, ale nie potrafiłem tego zmienić. On po prostu był kimś takim, o którym trudno zapomnieć. Kimś, o kim pamiętasz pomimo tylko dwóch całkiem przypadkowych i krótkich spotkań._

_Londyn, 10 marca 1941r._

_Wojna nie wydawała się kończyć czy nawet uspokajać. Co chwilę słyszałem alarmy oznajmiające kolejne naloty. Bywały dni, gdy one nawet nie milkły. Co chwilę słyszałem syrenę oznaczającą niemieckie samoloty nad miastem. Jedynymi spokojnymi dniami, były te pełne chmur, deszczu i mgły. Wtedy nic się nie działo. Ludzie wychodzili na ulice, starali się wrócić do normalnego życia._

_Już dawno temu wprowadzono karty żywnościowe. Racjonowali nam wszystko, co było możliwe. Nie przejąłem się tym bardzo, nie miałem czasu jeść, nie wykorzystywałem wszystkiego, co mi się należało. Część niepotrzebnych bonów oddawałem pielęgniarką czy sąsiadom posiadającym dzieci. Im znaczniej się to przyda. Czasami w podzięce przynosili mi jakiś pudding czy krówki marchewkowe. Ostatnio wszystko było z marchwią, miałem tego powoli dosyć._

_Bomby spadały na nasze miasto, ale to nie zniechęciło młodych ludzi do przyjeżdżania tutaj i bawienia się. Pomimo trudności w zdobyciu alkoholu im udawało się to bez większych kłopotów. Czasami przychodziły do mnie nastolatki, które jeszcze nie zdążyły odespać poprzedniej nocy. Skarżyli się na wszystko co było możliwe, czasami po prostu zatruli się czymś co miało być koniakiem, a nawet na taki nie wyglądało._

_Opowiadali mi o życiu na wsi. O tym, że niemieckie samoloty przelatują tylko nad ich głowami i kierują się w stronę stolicy. Mówili o spokojnym życiu i o dzieciach, które do nich zesłano. Hodowali tam w swoich ogródkach trochę warzyw czasami urządzali małe przyjęcia. Jeden opowiedział mi nawet jak pastor z jego wsi znalazł rozbity niemiecki samolot i był przy ostatnich chwilach życia Niemców. Pochował ich w najdalszym zakątku cmentarza, co wzbudziło nie małą sensacje wśród starszych kobiet._

_Może wyprowadzenie się stąd nie było takim złym pomysłem? Coraz więcej osób tak robiło. Znalazłbym małą wieś, byłbym miejscowym lekarzem. Może nie zarabiałbym tyle, co tutaj, ale pieniądze nie były ważne. Wolałem być bezpieczny._

_Londyn, 21 marca 1941r._

_Znów kończyłem całodzienną zmianę. Pożegnałem się z moimi znajomymi i zakładając płaszcz wyszedłem na dwór._

_Gdy przestałem liczyć na to, że go zobaczę, spotkałem go. Właśnie wkroczył w smugę światła wychodzącego ze szpitala._

_„Edward!"_

_Zawołałem i podszedłem do niego. Wydawał się równie zdziwiony jak ja tym, że znów się spotkaliśmy._

_„Oh, cześć Will."_

_Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, a jego policzki wydały się nabrać jeszcze większego rumieńca._

_„Tak dawno Cię nie widziałem, już zaczynałem się martwić."_

_Powiedziałem i starałem się dorównać mu kroku._

_„Niepotrzebnie. Nie lubię kończyć tak późno, miasto robi się niebezpieczne po zmroku."_

_Przyznałem mu racje. Coraz więcej tu cudzoziemców, nawet nie wiadomo do końca skąd przyjechali i jak się tu znaleźli._

_Mężczyzna opowiadał mi o swoim dniu i o pracy w fabryce amunicji. Okazał się być rozgadany, gdy tylko bardziej go poznałem. Przegadał całą drogę do jego mieszkania._

_„Um, może chciałbyś wejść?"_

_Zaproponował stojąc już przed swoją kamienicą._

_„Chciałbym, ale jutro rano muszę być już w szpitalu."_

_Odpowiedziałem nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, był piękny._

_„Oh, rozumiem."_

_Zarumienił się i spojrzał na swoje buty._

_„Musimy umówić się na jakąś kawę."_

_Delikatnie musnąłem jego dłoń zanim zacząłem odchodzić w kierunku mojego domu._

_„Dobranoc Will."_

_Usłyszałem jego cichy głos za sobą. Odwróciłem się i szeroko się do niego uśmiechnąłem. Ten mężczyzna zaczął jeszcze bardziej zawracać mi w głowie._

_Był okropnie uroczy. To, że rumienił się za każdym razem, gdy uśmiechnąłem się do niego, przyprawiało mnie o ciarki. Naprawdę go polubiłem._

_Londyn, 5 kwietnia 1941r._

_Od pogrzebu Grace minęło już sporo czasu. Byłem u jej rodziców parę razy, by sprawdzić jak się trzymają. Strata dziecka musiała być czymś okropnym. Nawet nie byłem w stanie sobie tego wyobrazić._

_Greg wraz z Alice zawsze ciepło mnie przyjmowali. Siadaliśmy w ich salonie, rozmawialiśmy. Zawsze starałem się coś im przynieść, kartę żywnościową czy kawałek placka, który dostałem od jednej z pielęgniarek._

_To były ciężkie czasy i każdy pomagał sobie jak tylko potrafił._

_Siedziałem na kanapie i głaskałem kota, który zawsze, gdy tylko mnie zobaczył, przybiegał do mnie._

_„Pamiętam jak znalazłem go na ulicy. Zawsze był nieznośny, ale wasza córka wydawała się nad nim panować."_

_Uśmiechnąłem się do nich._

_„Zawsze miała rękę do zwierząt."_

_Przyznała jej matka starając się powstrzymać łzy napływające do jej oczu._

_„Tak bardzo nam pomogłeś, byłeś dla niej jak wujek. Kiedyś, gdy układałam ją do snu powiedziała, że chce być taka jak ty. Chce być dobrym człowiekiem, chce pomagać i leczyć ludzi."_

_Alice nie była w stanie dalej kryć się ze łzami. Z resztą po tym, co od niej usłyszałem ja też nie potrafiłem ich powstrzymać._

_„Weź tego kota, on będzie miał u ciebie lepiej, Grace chciałaby żebyś się nim zajął."_

_Greg przed opuszczeniem ich mieszkania wcisnął mi do rąk zwierze i szeroko się uśmiechnął. Jej rodzice byli wyjątkowymi ludźmi, chciałbym żeby moi rodzice byli tacy jak oni._

_Londyn, 12 kwietnia 1941r._

_Kolejne bomby spadały na miasto. Jedna z nich spadła niebezpiecznie blisko szpitala. Kolejna za to uderzyła w pobliską fabrykę. Denerwowałem się, że mogła to być właśnie ta, w której pracował Edward. Rannych przewieziono do innego szpitala, ten, w którym pracowałem był już przepełniony._

_Chciałem go już niedługo spotkać. Przecież obiecałem mu kawę._

_Znów zacząłem wypatrywać go, gdy wracałem z pracy. Niestety za każdym razem nikogo nie było._

_Bałem się, że to właśnie on był w tej fabryce. To było niedorzeczne. Nawet nie wiedziałem czy to był ten zakład, to mogło być zupełnie inne miejsce. Mimo wszystko, denerwowałem się, ze straciłem kolejną osobę, która zaczynała coś dla mnie znaczyć._


	26. Rozdział dwudziesty-piąty

_Londyn, 20 kwietnia 1941r._

_Bomba uderzyła niedaleko mojego mieszkania._

_To był cud, że udało mi się przeżyć, wiem to. To byłaby tylko chwila i już by mnie tu nie było._

_Dobrze wiem, co dzieje się z ludźmi, gdy są w pobliżu wybuchu. Widziałem już tyle porozrywanych ciał, oderwanych kończyn, strachu w ich oczach._

_Zawsze, gdy zajmowałem się takimi osobami nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Zachowywali się absurdalnie. Pytali o ludzi, którzy jeszcze chwile temu znajdowali się obok nich. Pytali o swoich bliskich. Szukali swoich rąk w masie innych, oderwanych. Mieli w oczach tylko panikę, w uszach tylko im szumiało. Mało osób przeżywało bliskie spotkanie z bombardowaniem, a jeśli już to jakoś przetrwali, byli kalekami._

_Wojna jest straszna._

_Tyle osób przez nią ginęło. Tyle osób cierpiało._

_A ja musiałem na to patrzeć. Musiałem patrzeć na to cierpienie, na śmierć. Jakby mało jej było wokół nas wszystkich._

_Młode pielęgniarki, które mi pomagały czasami nie wytrzymywały. Gdy przychodziły pierwszego dnia zawsze głośno rozmawiały i śmiały się. Zabierałem je na obchód, wtedy milkły. Przyglądały się zmasakrowanym ludziom, którzy czasami ich nie przypominali. Ciała bez nóg, z ogromnymi ranami. Niektóre z nich wymiotowały. Inne płakały, a część z nich starała się wytrzymać. Jednak, gdy przywożono nowe ofiary również one nie wytrzymywały._

_Patrzenie na krzywdę drugiego człowieka było okropne. Na początku każda osoba tak reaguje. Ale później idzie przywyknąć, być świadomym, że jest się tu by tym osobą pomóc, a przynajmniej starać się zmniejszyć ich cierpienie._

_Londyn, 2 maja 1941r._

_To wszystko, co działo się w szpitalu zaczęło mnie przytłaczać. Z trudem wytrzymywałem tłum rannych. Było ich coraz więcej, brakowało łóżek, lekarstw, personelu._

_W ostatnich z bombardowań zginęły dwie pielęgniarki. Wszyscy lekarze odchodzili. Mówili mi żebym też to zrobił, nie był głupi. Tutaj nie da się żyć. Ordynator nas opuścił. Zostałem ja, jeszcze jeden lekarz, choć trudno go tak nazwać. Był studentem przedostatniego roku, ale moją jedyną pomocą. Parę kobiet zgłosiło się do pomocy. Może niebyły wyszkolone, ale każda para rąk się przyda._

_Został też psycholog, choć przychodził dosyć rzadko. Cieszyło mnie to, nie przeszkadzał mi, nie denerwował mnie._

_Niestety zobaczył jak wygląda sytuacja w lecznicy i stwierdził, że będzie pomagał jak tylko potrafi._

_Skończył się na paru bandażach i posprzątaniu sali zabiegowej. Nie powinienem narzekać, wiem to. Chociaż się przydał._

_Przez większość czasu rozmawiał z pacjentami, dawał im leki na uspokojenie i kręcił mi się pod nogami._

_Nie wiedziałem, dlaczego on cały czas chcę ze mną rozmawiać. Przyjął sobie za cel wyprowadzenie mnie z równowagi?_

_Nie miałem na to wszystko czasu. Prawie nie spałem, a gdy już w nocy zdarzyła się taka okazja, spałem na kanapie w pokoju dla personelu. Do domu wracałem raz na dwa dni, wziąć prysznic, zjeść coś porządnego i nakarmić kota. Gdy wiedziałem, że nie będzie mnie dłużej w domu zostawiałem go u rodziców Grace. Byłem im wdzięczny za pomoc. Gdy widzieli, że wracam do domu ledwo żywy przynosili mi coś do jedzenia, wiedzieli, że moja kuchnia jest pusta._

_Bell za każdym razem, gdy mnie widział starał się zacząć rozmowę. Nie potrafiłem czasami tego przerwać i odejść. Słuchałem tego co ma do powiedzenia i czasami mu odpowiadałem. Dzięki temu mogłem się trochę dowiedzieć. Mówił mi najróżniejszych chorobach psychicznych, a ja zastanawiałem się czy którąś z nich mam._

_Londyn, 15 maja 1941r._

_W końcu w szpitalu nastał względny spokój. Wypisałem sporo pacjentów do domu, o ile jeszcze mieli dom. Nadal nas atakowano, ale większość ranny przewożono gdzieś indziej. Było ich mało, większość umierała od razu._

_Miałem chwilę na sen, na zjedzenie czegoś. Wracałem do domu, by tam odpocząć, udało mi się wywalczyć parę wolnych dni. Co prawda w razie większego ruchu i tak miałem obowiązek przyjść, liczyłem, że dadzą sobie tam radę beze mnie. Tamten chłopak już długo ze mną pracował, potrafił najważniejsze rzeczy. Da sobie radę._

_Została mi ostatni godzina do wyjścia z pracy. Usiadłem na metalowym krześle i piłem herbatę, którą przygotowała mi młoda dziewczyna. Była dla mnie dziwnie miła, za każdym razem witała się ze mną i przynosiła kanapki czy coś do picia. To było dziwne, ale miłe._

_Zacząłem się zastanawiać, co ze mną zrobiła wojna. Gdy ktoś w stosunku do mnie zachowywał się uprzejmie zacząłem uważać to za dziwne. Stałem się żywym trupem, wyglądałem okropnie. To mnie wyniszczało, ale mimo wszystko nadal nic nie robiłem żeby to zmienić._

_Nagle poczułem na ramieniu dłoń. Nie musiałem się odwracać żeby wiedzieć, ze to Bell. To nie mógł być nikt inny. Starałem się przyzwyczaić do pracy z nim, ale nie potrafiłem._

_„Słyszałeś o Żydach?"_

_Zapytał, a ja nie wiedziałem, o co mu chodzi._

_„Coś zrobili? Nie widziałem tu długo żadnego."_

_Przyznałem i patrzyłem na pacjentów. Była noc, a większość z nich już spało._

_„Niemcy ich katują. To, co się tam dzieje przekracza wszelkie wyobrażenia."_

_Powiedział, a ja już wiedziałem, że nie chcę tego słuchać._

_„Chcą stworzyć czysty naród. Zamykają Żydów, Cyganów, kalekich czy homoseksualistów."_

_I właśnie w tak zepsuł mi cały dzień. Zawsze znalazł sposób by nawiązać do tego, że kiedyś mnie leczył._

_„Nie powinienem się z tym zgadzać, jestem wykształconym człowiekiem, ale popieram zabijanie gejów. To ścierwo powinno zniknąć z naszej planety. Gdyby nasze dzieci musiały na nich patrzeć... Wyobrażasz to sobie?"_

_Zapytał mnie, a ja już nie wytrzymywałem. Spojrzałem na zegarek, ostatnie minuty._

_„Cieszę się, że jesteś już zdrowy. Powinieneś znaleźć sobie żonę, każdy szanujący się doktor powinien mieć już rodzinę, gromadkę dzieci, duży dom. Moja znajoma ma córkę w twoim wieku, powinieneś ją poznać."_

_Uśmiechnął się do mnie, a ja wiedziałem, że jeśli zaraz nie przestanie to zaraz się to dla niego źle skończy. Chciałem mu wykrzyczeć w twarz, że jestem gejem, a on jest najgorszym lekarzem, do jakiego chodziłem. Chciałem mu coś zrobić, wiedziałem, że jeśli nie przestanie, nie będę w stanie się już powstrzymać. Wstałem energicznie z krzesła._

_„Czas na mnie. Do widzenia."_

_Powiedziałem przez zaciśnięte zęby i ruszyłem do wyjścia. Nie obchodziło mnie to, że coś jeszcze do mnie mówi. Gdybym tego słuchał, on już dawno leżałby na podłodze, a ja okładałbym go pięściami._

_Wyszedłem nabuzowany na świeże powietrze. Starałem się uspokoić, ale nie potrafiłem. Cały czas słyszałem jego słowa. Huczały mi w głowie, a ja nie mogłem się ich pozbyć._

_Prawie biegiem kierowałem się w stronę mojego domu, miałem zaciśnięte pięści i modliłem się żebym nikogo po drodze nie spotkał, bo nie wiem jakby to się dla niego skończyło. Nagle usłyszałem za sobą znajomy głos_ _._

_„William! William poczekaj!"_

_Zaklnąłem w myślach i odwróciłem się w kierunku, z którego nadbiegał Ed. To nie był dobry czas, by się z nim spotkać. Naprawdę nie chciałem go teraz widzieć. Przez cały czas tęskniłem za nim, ale to był najmniej odpowiedni czas na spotkanie._

_„Czekałem na Ciebie, gdzie się tak śpieszysz?"_

_Zapytał i lekko się uśmiechnął. Nie wiem, dlaczego, ale to mnie jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowało. Czułem się okropnie z tym, że zdenerwowałem się na niego. Był niczemu niewinny._

_Nie miałem siły mu odpowiedzieć. Stawiałem ciężko kroki i co jakiś czas spoglądałem na niego._

_„Dawno się nie wiedzieliśmy. Postanowiłem po Ciebie przyjść, mam nadzieję, że nie pokrzyżowałem Ci planów."_

_W jego policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki. Byłem taki wściekły, wręcz gorący z tego wszystkiego. Nie wiedziałem, co mam ze sobą zrobić. W dodatku ta urocza istota idąca obok mnie. Przez moją głowę przebiegła myśl żeby go skrzywdzić. Żeby coś mu zrobić, zabić. Nie wiem, dlaczego, nie potrafiłem z tym walczyć. To był impuls. Wiedziałem, że będę żałować. Zależało mi na nim, ale to było silniejsze ode mnie._

_Chwyciłem go na ramię i wepchnąłem do bocznej uliczki. Te wszystkie wspomnienia wróciły, Tom, krew. Chciałem to powtórzyć._

_Przycisnąłem go do brudnej ściany. Głośno oddychałem i obserwowałem go dokładnie. Na początku widziałem w jego oczach tylko strach, ale później on zniknął. Nie wiedziałem, dlaczego, przestał się mnie bać. Położyłem dłonie na murze po obu stronach jego głowy i stanąłem na palcach. Przeklinałem się za to, że byłem taki niski._

_Edward patrzył na mnie tym swoim niewinnym wzrokiem. Nie wiedział, co chciałem zrobić. Uśmiechał się do mnie delikatnie i zawstydzony spuścił głowę w dół._

_To była chwila. Nie potrafiłem się oprzeć._

_Jeszcze bardziej się do niego zbliżyłem, nasze klatki piersiowe dotykały się. Dokładnie lustrowałem jego twarz. To, jaki był delikatny. Jak jego malinowe i pulchne usta były wykrzywione w nieśmiałym uśmiechu, jego rzęsy rzucały cień na jego policzki. Był taki piękny._

_Ująłem w swoje dłonie jego twarz. Patrzył na mnie, wydawał się taki kruchy. Chciałem go chronić, chciałem żeby był mój._

_Wbiłem się w jego usta, to było takie spontaniczne. Nie potrafiłem się temu oprzeć. To jak na mnie patrzył, jak na mnie działał._

_Pogłębiłem pocałunek i jeszcze bardziej zmniejszyłem przestrzeń miedzy nami. Poczułem jego dłonie na moich plecach. Delikatnie rozchyliłem jego nogi i włożyłem pomiędzy nie kolano._

_Edward jęknął mi w usta, a wtedy ja obudziłem się. Byłem jak w transie, nie wiedziałem, co się ze mną dzieje._

_Gdy staliśmy w tej opustoszałej uliczce, a ja mocno go całowałem coś sobie uświadomiłem._

_Zakochałem się. Tak mocno, tak bardzo, tak szybko. Nie potrafiłem nic mu zrobić, był za piękny, za delikatny._

_W końcu oderwaliśmy się od siebie, a ja odsunąłem się delikatnie. Nie wiedziałem, co powinienem zrobić._

_Wystarczyło tylko jedno jego małe spojrzenie, a ja już się roztapiałem._

_„William..."_

_Wyszeptał, a jego głos był bardziej ochrypnięty niż zawsze._

_Wyszliśmy z tego zaułka, a ja delikatnie chwyciłem go za dłoń. Wiedziałem, że musze się z tym ukrywać, gdyby teraz nas ktoś zobaczył. Starałem się tym nie przejmować i po prostu czerpać jak najwięcej z tej chwili._

_Odprowadziłem go do jego mieszkania. Cały czas trzymałem go mocno za rękę i sam nie wiedziałem co dalej._

_„Przyjdę po Ciebie jutro, dobrze?"_

_Zapytałem i patrzyłem w jego głębokie zielone oczy. Przytaknął głowa, a na jego ustach błąkał się uśmiech._

_„Będę o czwartej. Dobranoc."_

_Odwzajemniłem jego gest i zacząłem odchodzić. Gdy byłem już kawałem od niego, usłyszałem wołanie._

_„William!"_

_Odwróciłem się i gdy chciałem już coś powiedzieć jego usta zamknęły moje._

_„Śpij dobrze..."_

_Wyszeptał i wrócił do swojego mieszkania. Jeszcze przez chwilę stałem w miejscu. Dotknąłem moich warg i wyszczerzyłem się._

_Byłem tak cholernie zakochany w tym chłopaku z lokami na głowie._


	27. Rozdział dwudziesty-szósty

Londyn, 29 maja 1965r.

Edward siedział na drewnianej, brudnej podłodze i czytał pamiętnik swojego ukochanego z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

Tęsknił za nim, bał się o niego. To było takie wspaniałe, romantyczne. Zawsze miał słabość do takich rzeczy, a Will wiedział o tym.

Był tak bardzo podekscytowany. Gdy tylko zobaczył do góry strony datę 15 maja, przypomniało mu się wszystko, co wtedy się stało.

Pamiętał to spotkanie jako coś pięknego, namiętnego. William był wtedy taki niespokojny, a gdy wepchnął go w ślepą uliczkę, nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje.

Dopiero, kiedy przeczytał to, co siedziało w głowie jego partnera, zamarł.

Nie chciał w to wierzyć.

Jego miłość chciała go zabić. Naprawdę o tym myślała.

Człowiek, z którym spędził tyle lat razem na samym początku ich znajomości chciał go zamordować.

Zielonooki upuścił zeszyt i zaczął płakać. Zasłonił swoją twarz dłońmi i cicho w nie chlipał.

Zaczął żałować, ze w ogóle tu wszedł. Nie powinien tego robić. Narusza prywatność swojego męża, a w dodatku dowiaduje się o tym wszystkim, co powinno być tajemnicą. Nikt nigdy nie powinien się o tym dowiedzieć.

Mężczyzna starał się nie wtrącać w nie swoje sprawy. Nigdy nie wypytywał Willa o jego wyjazdy czy plamy krwi na ubraniach. W końcu był lekarzem, miał prawo czasami być brudny od szkarłatnej cieczy. Zawsze prał to i pozbywał się plam, to było jego zajęcie. Nie zastanawiał się skąd je ma i dlaczego niekiedy są tak bardzo widoczne. Czy on pomagał w ukrywaniu śladów? A co jeśli jakiś z noży z ich kuchni posłużył mu kiedyś do odebrania komuś życia?

Kędzierzawy zaczynał powoli wariować. Za dużo myślał o tym wszystkim, do czego był zdolny szatyn. Nie powinien wyobrażać sobie swojej śmierci z jego rąk, ale co mógł poradzić? Te obrazy same pojawiły mu się w głowie. Zaczął myśleć o każdej chwili, w której jego partner dziwnie się zachowywał. Miał tyle szans by odebrać mu życie.

Jednak tego nie zrobił. Schmidt cały czas żył, a jego mężczyzna nigdy nawet nie podniósł na niego ręki. Dobrze wiedział, jakie tamten miał dzieciństwo. Wiedział o siniakach, które robił mu ojciec, o wszystkich ranach na ciele i duszy.

Edward otarł mokre policzki i doczytał wpis do końca.

„Byłem tak cholernie zakochany w tym chłopaku z lokami na głowie."

Mężczyzna czytał to zdanie parę razy. Było takie piękne. Ściskał notes i ocierał łzy, które cały czas wypływały mu z oczu.

William nie zabił go, dlatego, że już wtedy coś do niego czuł. To było po części takie wspaniałe i straszne zarazem.

Zielonooki miał mętlik w głowie. Cały czas nie potrafił zrozumieć, że jego partner był mordercą. Zabił swoich rodziców, niewinne osoby. W dodatku był skłonny zamordować niego, gdyby tylko uczucie nie wzięło góry.

Nie wiedział, co powinien dalej zrobić. Tyle już dowiedział się o swojej miłości. Czy potrafił z nim zostać? Trudniejszym pytaniem było czy potrafił od niego odejść?

Po raz kolejny się rozpłakał. Nie dawał sobie rady ze swoimi uczuciami. Był taki rozbity. Potrzebował teraz bliskości swojego ukochanego. Potrzebował jego ciepła, rady. Och, ale to właśnie o niego chodziło. O ich długoletni związek, który był budowany na tylu tajemnicach.

Co powinien zrobić? Nie widział żadnego rozsądnego wyjścia. Chciał przeanalizować wszystkie za i przeciw, ale to było bezsensu.

Co jeśli William dowie się o wszystkim? Dowie się, że on zna jego wszystkie tajemnice. Dowie się, że grzebał w jego rzeczach, to było złe.

Czy mógł mu coś za to zrobić? Już sam nie wiedział. Nie wiedział, czego mógł się spodziewać po nim. To, jaki był dla innych nie przypominało tego, w jaki sposób zachowuje się w jego towarzystwie.

Czasami był taki oziębły, niemiły dla ludzi, a gdy tylko znaleźli się sami, kradł mu całusy i szeptał jak bardzo go kocha. Już sam nie wiedział, który William jest prawdziwy. Czy ten, który potrafi mordować z zimną krwią, czy ten, który tak bardzo się o niego troszczy?

Londyn, 30 maja 1965r.

Znów zasnął w zimnym łóżku.

Gdy się obudził obok niego znowu nikogo nie było. Nie czuł silnych ramion wokół siebie i porannego zestawu pocałunków na „dzień dobry".

Wstał i z trudem starał się żyć jak zawsze. Odprawił poranną toaletę i znów wpadł w rutynę. Zjadł śniadanie, wypił herbatę i już nic mu nie pozostało. Pranie było zrobione, obiad ugotował wczoraj i miał zamiar go sobie odgrzać. Nie widział sensu w gotowaniu, nie miał, dla kogo szykować posiłków.

Siedział na kanapie w salonie i sam nie wiedział, co powinien ze sobą zrobić. Nie potrafił znaleźć sobie żadnego zajęcia. Ciągle coś go rozpraszało. Jego myśli cały czas krążyły wokół starej szopy.

W końcu wstał, chwycił mały kluczyk i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Skierował się na tyły ich posiadłości i otworzył ciężką kłódkę. Wszedł powoli do środka, zapalił światło i uchylił okno. Przez czas, gdy tu przebywał zdążył trochę posprzątać. Może to nie było mądre, ale nie potrafił siedzieć w takim bałaganie. William, jeśli tylko go nie zabije, będzie musiał mu wybaczyć.

Otworzył pamiętnik na stronie, na której skończył wczoraj czytać. Jego oczy zasłyszały, gdy zauważył, że jest tam opisane ich spotkanie.

_Był taki podekscytowany. William miał przyjść po niego o czwartej. Już od rana szykował się na spotkanie. Na dworze było pochmurnie i pomimo tego, że był maj pogoda wcale na to nie wskazywała. Nie wiedział nawet, co powinien na siebie założyć._

_Zdecydował się na spodnie z wysokim stanem, które zaczęły robić się coraz bardziej modne. Do tego czarna koszula i buty w tym samym kolorze. Zastanawiał się czy wypada mu iść bez marynarki i krawata, ale w tym momencie usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi. O mój Boże._

_Spojrzał na zegarek, który wskazywał za dwie czwarta. Szybko przeczesał moje włosy, które zaczynały być przydługie._

_Podszedł zestresowany do drzwi i otworzył je. Na progu stał William w niebieskim, prążkowanym garniturze, białek koszuli i szelkach. Ed dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że stał tak przez chwilę i tylko się na niego patrzył. Przygryzł zażenowany wargę i w końcu zdecydował się odezwać._

_„Cześć William."_

_Powiedział, a na jego policzki wpełzła czerwień._

_„Hej Ed, świetnie wyglądasz."_

_Uśmiechnął się do niego._

_„Chciałbyś wejść czy..."_

_Kędzierzawy odsunął się lekko chcąc wpuścić go do mieszkania._

_„Myślałem, że moglibyśmy się przejść. Nie słyszałem żadnego alarmu przeciwlotniczego, z resztą jest mglisto."_

_Przyznał. Mężczyźni wyszli na dwór, a szatyn co chwilę spoglądał na swojego towarzysza. Był nim oczarowany._

_Szli w kierunku parku, który teraz wyglądał raczej jak duży ogród warzywny. Ludzie sadzili tam warzywa, które czasami bardzo trudno było dostać._

_„Racjonowanie żywności jest paskudne."_

_Powiedział Edward, gdy przechodzili obok kobiet tam pracujących._

_„Masz rację, czasami widzę rodziny, które przez to głodują."_

_Will niemrawo uśmiechnął się do niego._

_„Tęsknie za czekoladą i prawdziwą herbatą."_

_Przyznał wyższy. Od dawna nie pił prawdziwej, dobrej herbaty. Ostatnio w sklepach dostępna była tylko jakaś okropna, którą trudno było w ogóle nazwać herbatą._

_„Mam pomysł."_

_Mężczyzna powiedział radośnie i łapiąc go za rękę, pociągnął w nieznaną mu stronę. Po chwili zatrzymali się pod starym blokiem._

_„Poczekaj tu chwilę, zaraz przyjdę."_

_Uśmiechnął się do niego jednym z najpiękniejszych uśmiechów, jakie było dane zobaczyć Żydowi._

_Po chwili szatyn wrócił trzymając coś pod płaszczem._

_„Co tam masz?"_

_Zapytał ciekawy. Lekarz wyciągnął małą torbę._

_„Zapraszam Cię na herbatę i czekoladę."_

_Oznajmił, a oczy drugiego prawie nie wypadły ze zdumienia._

_„Skąd to wziąłeś?"_

_„Jeden z moich pacjentów, powiedział, że gdy tylko będę czegoś potrzebować, mam przychodzić."_

_Wzruszył ramionami. Gdy byli w połowie drogi do jego domu zaczęło padać. Z każdą chwilę krople spadały coraz większe, rozpadało się na amen._

_„Masz, schowaj się pod moją marynarką, chyba nie chcesz zmoknąć."_

_Tyler podał mu niebieską marynarkę i przyspieszył kroku. Ed na ten gest po prostu się roztapiał. To było takie miłe z jego strony._

_Gdy dotarli już do domu, na dworze już panowała prawdziwa ulewa. Na szczęście udało się uratować zakupy._

_„Zrobię herbatę, rozgość się."_

_Mężczyzna zniknął w kuchni, a Ed zaczął rozglądać się po małym, ale ładnym salonie. Po chwili szatyn wrócił z dwoma kubkami parującej cieczy. Gdy tylko wyższy zrobił mały łyczek, spojrzał na niego wielkimi oczami._

_„Jest pyszna, dziękuję."_

_Uśmiechnął się, a w jego policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki. Połamali czekoladę, a Schmidt zaczął opowiadać mu o wszystkim i o niczym. Mówił o swojej pracy, mieszkaniu, mamie. Rozmawiali o jakiś duperelach, chcieli, choć przez chwilę zapomnieć o panującej wojnie._

_William cały czas go słuchał i szeroko się uśmiechał. Edward całkowicie stracił poczucie czasu i rozstali się dopiero bardzo późnym wieczorem._

_Niższy odprowadził go pod jego mieszkanie, wiedział, że tamten nie lubi chodzić, gdy na dworze jest już ciemno. Przecież nie mógł go tak po prostu puścić, było już niebezpiecznie._

_„Świetnie spędziłem ten czas."_

_Powiedział kędzierzawy z lekkim rumieńcem na twarzy._

_„Ja też."_

_William zrobił krok bliżej niego i dyskretnie sprawdził czy nikt nie idzie._

_„Dziękuję."_

_Wyszeptał Edward i zniżył się by krótko pocałować mężczyznę przed nim. Niebieskooki przytrzymał jego kark i pogłębił pocałunek, nie mógł pozwolić tak mu po prostu uciec._

_„Ja tobie też dziękuję."_

_I odszedł, mówiąc ciche dobranoc._

_Edward wbiegł szybko do swojego mieszkania. Nadal czuł na wargach smak tych Williama._

Edward uważał tą randkę na jedną ze wspanialszych. Uwielbiał wspominać wszystkie chwile, które razem przeżyli. Dzięki tym dziennikom był w stanie przypomnieć sobie ich każde spotkanie, każdy pocałunek.

Znów po jego policzku spłynęła łza. Był taki emocjonalny. Tęsknił za swoim partnerem. Chciał go znów pocałować, potrzebował go obok.


	28. Rozdział dwudziesty-siódmy

_Londyn, 3 czerwca 1941r._

_Spotkania z Edwardem były odskocznią od mojego codziennego życia._

_Dzięki niemu zapominałem o wszystkich zmartwieniach. Zapominałem, że jest wojna, że homoseksualiści nadal uważani są za coś złego._

_Niestety coraz częściej zostawało mi to przypominane. Gdy miałem chwilę przerwy, by odpocząć, zjawiał się on. Opowiadał o strasznych rzeczach. O krzywdzie, śmierci i o nienawiści, jaką darzył „odmieńców"._

_Po takich „pogawędkach" zawsze byłem zdenerwowany. Musiała minąć chwila żebym był w stanie się uspokoić i wrócić dalej do pracy. Chyba nikt tak jak on nie potrafił wytrącić mnie z równowagi. Choć może moi rodzice byli bardzo podobni do niego._

_To, jak źle na mnie działał było widać od razu. Gdy tylko przypominałem sobie tamto spotkanie z Edwardem..._

_Byłem na siebie wściekły. Jak mogłem o czymś takim w ogóle pomyśleć? W tamtym momencie po prostu nie byłem sobą. To nie byłem ja, ja taki nie byłem. Choć może nie chciałem uwierzyć, że byłem zdolny do skrzywdzenia kogoś, kto zaczynał znaczyć dla mnie coraz więcej._

_Myślałem o tych wszystkich chwilach, które razem spędziliśmy. O jego każdym uśmiechu, dotyku i pocałunku. Uważałem go za takiego mężczyznę, którego powinienem zapytać o pozwolenie, przed pocałowaniem go. Niestety okoliczności nie pozwoliły na to, ale ja mimo wszystko uważałem to za piękniejszy moment w moim życiu._

_Londyn, 17 czerwca 1941r._

_Od dawna nie czułem się tak dobrze. W tej całej bieganinie odnalazłem czas wolny, w dodatku nie tylko dla siebie. Edward zajął w moim życiu ważną rolę. Może jeszcze nie wiedziałem, jaką i na jak długo, ale bez niego to nie byłby to samo._

_Nie potrafiłem już przeżyć więcej niż paru dni bez chociażby krótkiego spotkania z nim. Uzależniłem się od jego osoby. Potrzebowałem go przy sobie._

_Cały czas gdzieś z tyłu mojej głowy był Eric. Tęskniłem za nim, ale pogodziłem się z jego stratą. Dopiero, gdy pokochałem ponownie, udało mi się pozbierać po jego odejściu. Nie chciałem go porównywać do zielonookiego._

_Ed był tak bardzo inny. Widziałem tyle różnic, tyle wspaniałych cech, ale również wad, które były jego nierozłączną częścią. Dopiero, gdy połączyło się te wielkie rumieńce i gadulstwo uzyskało się coś niepowtarzalnego. Kogoś, kto tak bardzo mnie oczarował._

_Sprawia, że jestem szczęśliwy._

_Ma w sobie coś takiego, że z nim po boku nie potrafię się o nic martwić._

_Boże, mam ponad trzydzieści lat, a nadal zachowuję się jak zakochana nastolatka. On po prostu sprawił, że wszystko nabrało sensu._

_Londyn, 29 czerwca 1941r._

_Dlaczego ten mężczyzna musiał być tak bardzo upierdliwy? Dawałem mu już tyle sygnałów, znaków, że nie chcę z nim rozmawiać, ale on widocznie nic sobie z tego nie robił._

_Bell w dalszym ciągu starał się znaleźć sobie we mnie kompana do rozmów. Było tyle powodów żeby ze mną nie rozmawiać, ale on się tym najwyraźniej nie przejmował._

_Tyle razy już wyprowadził mnie z równowagi. Sprawiał, że denerwowałem się, krzyczałem i wychodziłem trzaskając drzwiami. Jeśli on naprawdę nie widział jak na mnie działa, musiał być słabym lekarzem. Właściwie... Był nim._

_Wydawało mi się, że nic nie będzie w stanie zdenerwować mnie tego dnia. Ale życie zawsze przynosi tyle niespodzianek..._

_Myślałem tylko o Edwardzie i o naszym wspólnym spotkaniu, ale przecież trzeba było mi odebrać dobry nastrój._

_Zjawił się on, z tym swoim okropnym uśmiechem na ustach. Odetchnąłem głęboko wiedząc, co zaraz mnie czeka._

_-William, mój przyjacielu!_

_Poklepał mnie po plecach. Tym razem nie zdołam uciec. Nie mogłem wziąć przerwy, a do końca pracy zostały mi trochę ponad dwie godziny._

_Starałem się jakoś to przetrwać, ale to było ponad moje siły. Próbowałem już wszystkiego. Nie słuchałem go, podważałem jego zdanie, nawet rozmawiałem, broniłem moich przekonań, ale to na nic się nie zdało. Wydawał się nic sobie nie robić z moich słów._

_Oczywiście musiał zacząć jeden ze swoich ulubionych tematów. Zawsze byli to albo Żydzi albo geje. Tym razem trafiło na to pierwsze._

_Słuchałem go, gdy dzielił się ze mną swoim światopoglądem, a w mojej głowie pojawił się widok krwi._

_Jego w dużej kałuży szkarłatnej cieczy. Leżał w niej martwy, z szeroko otwartymi oczami i zastygłą miną przerażenia._

_Tak bardzo pochłonęła mnie ta wizja, że nie zauważyłem, kiedy przestał mówić. Po raz kolejny dotknął mojego ramienia i żegnając się odszedł._

_Londyn, 18 lipca 1941r._

_Pomimo, że od maja na nasze miasto nie spadła żadna bomba, cały czas byliśmy zagrożeni. Wszystko przeniosło się na morze, a Niemcy ze wszelkich sił chcieli zdobyć nasz kraj._

_Może nie byliśmy ostrzeliwani, a na nasze głowy nie spadały już bomby, ale cały czas było niebezpiecznie. Czasami bałem się nocą chodzić ulicami, nie wiedziałem, kogo mogę spotkać. Zacząłem nosić w kieszeni mały nożyk. Naprawdę nie chciałem go nigdy użyć, ale w ciemnościach czyhało wiele zła._

_Nie dziwiłem się Edwardowi, gdy mówił mi, że nienawidzi kończyć późno. Gdy tylko mogłem, przychodziłem po niego. Nie chciałem by się bał, by stała mu się krzywda._

_Niestety nie zawsze byłem w stanie, wtedy za każdym razem martwiłem się._

_Może my i nasze domy uchroniliśmy się przed nalotami, ale cały czas byliśmy atakowani. Atakowani przez wszystkich nieznanych ludzi, którzy zamieszkiwali nasz kraj._

_Już przed wojną przyjeżdżały do nas transporty z dziećmi i ludźmi z zagranicy. Wielu nie mówiło po angielsku, wielu straciło rodziny i koczowało na ulicach. Nie byłem w stanie przewidzieć, co tacy ludzie byliby w stanie zrobić dla paru funtów, jedzenia i nowych ubrań._

_Żałowałem ich, ale nie byłem w stanie wszystkim pomóc. Gdy tylko przychodzili do szpitala robiłem, co mogłem. Karmiłem, dawałem to, co zostało przydzielone naszemu szpitalowi. Ale gdybym zobaczył tych ludzi w ciemnej, pustej uliczce na pewno nie przechodziłbym najspokojniej na świecie._

_Cały czas w głowie paliła mi się lampka, że tutaj jest niebezpiecznie. Musiałem uważać. Nie tylko na siebie, ja dałbym sobie radę, ale Edward? Co z nim?_

 


	29. Rozdział dwudziesty-ósmy cz. I

_Londyn, 22 sierpnia 1941r._

_Sytuacja na wschodzie nie wydawała się poprawiać. Co chwile docierały do nas informacje i katastrofach i ludobójstwie jakiego dopuszczali się hitlerowcy._

_Około tydzień temu Churchill i Roosevelt podpisali deklaracje określającą cele polityczne i stosunki międzynarodowe. Chcieli by po wojnie każde państwo było wolne, to mógł być ratunek dla Czechosłowacji, Polski czy Litwy._

_Nasi żołnierze byli na morzu i walczyli z łodziami podwodnymi nieprzyjaciela. Od tego zależało nasze przyszłe życie. Gdyby tylko Niemcy wdarli się na nasze ziemie... Nawet nie chciałem myśleć, co wtedy mogłoby się stać. Zmienilibyśmy się we Francje, tak samo zależni i podbici._

_Wojna trwała już prawie dwa lata. Pomimo, że nie odczuwaliśmy jej tak mocno jak kraje przejęte przez wroga, miałem dosyć. Wszyscy Anglicy mieli tego dość._

_Braki żywności, mleko było już czymś, co przypominało raczej wspomnieniem. Teraz dostawały to tylko kobiety z małymi dziećmi, choć i tak w małych ilościach. Ludzie czasami przymierali głodem, nie mieli, za co kupować jedzenia, a ceny ciągle rosły._

_Niektórzy próbowali sił na czarnym rynku. Zdobywali niedostępne tutaj jedzenie i sprzedawali po kryjomu. Groziły za to ogromne kary, a czasami więzienie. Nawet sklepikarzom zagrażały wielkie grzywny za sprzedanie czegokolwiek bez kartek._

_Pomimo, że byli narażeni na długie miesiące w więzieniu, zajmowali się tym. To był łatwy zarobek, a oni musieli jakoś utrzymać swoje rodziny._

_Odwiedzałem czasami mojego starego pacjenta. Kupowałem u niego jedzenie, które nie smakowało jak stara guma, którą można było dostać w sklepie. Czasami sprawdzałem, co u jego dzieci, żony, czy dobrze się czują i czy są zdrowi. On w zamian dawał mi coś praktycznie niedostępnego, od kiedy zaczęła się wojna._

_Przez to, gdy tylko Edward pojawił się w moim domu mogłem poczęstować go kanapkami z szynką czy amerykańskimi papierosami. To był rarytas, na który wiele osób nie mogło sobie pozwolić._

_Zawód lekarza był ciężki, potrzebny. Szczególnie w tych czasach pełnych przemocy. Pracowałem w szpitalu, czasami chodziłem na wizyty domowe, lub po prostu do osób, które znałem by im pomóc. Nie robiłem tego dla pieniędzy, one nie były ważne. Nie chciałem dodawać im zmartwień, już wystarczająco ich mieli. Skąd mieli wziąć zapłatę za opiekę medyczną, skoro ledwo starczało im na jedzenie, na życie?_

_Gdy byłem na całodniowym dyżurze do szpitala wparowało pełno osób. Nieśli rannych żołnierzy, nie miałem nawet czasu zapytać skąd są i jak znaleźli się w Londynie. Myślałem, że wszystkie akcje militarne dzieją się daleko od nas, widocznie musiałem się mylić._

_Szukałem wolnych łóżek i rozdzielałem najbardziej rannych. W tym dniu byłem tylko ja i parę pielęgniarek. Nie było nawet Bella, pierwszy raz byłby tu potrzebny. Wysłałem jednego z nastolatków, który przetransportował żołnierzy, by pobiegł po młodego lekarza i tyle pielęgniarek ile tylko zdoła przekonać do przyjścia. To była wyjątkowa sytuacja. Musieliśmy pomóc osoba, które przyjęły na siebie rany za nasz kraj._

_Młode dziewczyny opatrywały rany i zadrapania, a ja starałem się zatamować krwotoki i pozszywać rany. Nie było to łatwe mając tak wielu pacjentów i tylko dwie ręce._

_W przeciągu godziny zjawił się student wraz ze swoim towarzyszem, który nadal się uczył. Przybiegło parę pielęgniarek, biorąc ze sobą kilka przyjaciółek do pomocy. To sprawiło, że każdy dostał swoje zadanie i wiedział, co ma robić._

_Wraz z mężczyznami zajmowaliśmy się najgorszymi przypadkami. Staraliśmy się opanować sytuacje po oderwanych kończynach i postrzałach. Nie wiedziałem, co się stało, ale wyglądało na to, że wywołała to mała eksplozja i parę strzałów._

_Gdy przechodziłem z łóżka do łóżka i sprawdzałem stan weteranów zobaczyłem znajomą twarz. To był ten chłopak, który stanął rok temu w czerwcu na moim progu i powiedział, że Eric nie żyje. Był teraz znacznie starszy, wyglądał jak mężczyzna, nie chłopiec. Pomimo, ran, blizn i siniaków, poznałem go. Jego bystre oczy, teraz matowe i bez życia przyglądały się wszystkiemu dookoła. Gdy tylko jego wzrok trafił na moją zdziwiona minę, na jego usta wpełznął mały uśmiech._

_„Pan Tyler, prawda?"_

_Zapytał i gdy chciał się podnieść, powstrzymałem go. Chwyciłem za barki i z powrotem ułożyłem w pozycji leżącej._

_„Tak, ale lepiej się nie ruszaj."_

_Mimo wszystko uśmiechnąłem się. Młodzi mężczyźni często przejawiali głupią odwagę i chęć walki z wrogiem pomimo wszystko nawet, jeśli mieliby zginać._

_„Pamięta mnie Pan? To ja przyniosłem rzeczy Erica."_

_Przyznał i podparł się na łokciach. Usiadłem na krześle przy łóżku i zająłem się jego raną na piersi._

_„Nie mógłbym zapomnieć. Takie złe chwile pamięta się długo."_

_Odparłem z wymuszonym uśmiechem i odkleiłem prowizoryczny opatrunek z jego klatki piersiowej._

_„Wydaje mi się, że dostałeś jakimś odłamkiem, będę musiał to wyciągnąć."_

_„Na żywca, prawda?"_

_Chwyciłem po buteleczkę ze środkiem odkażającym i potrzebne mi rzeczy. Wzruszyłem ramionami, środki znieczulające były tylko dla najciężej rannych._

_„Przykro mi, możesz jedynie się napić."_

_Wyciągnąłem z szafki butelkę rozrobionego spirytusu i podałem mu trochę. Przełknął to z okropną miną, ale po chwili mimo wszystko wydawał się być znów roześmiany. Czy on naprawdę nie przejął się tym, że jest ranny?_

_„Jestem gotowy."_

_Przyznał i zacisnął pięść na materacu. Starałem się wyciągnąć kawałek metalu jak najszybciej i jak najmniej boleśnie. Wydaje mi się, że udało się, ponieważ nie zajęło to dłużej niż dwie minuty._

_„No dobrze, jakaś pielęgniarka zaraz się tobą zajmie."_

_Powiedziałem i wytarłem ręce._

_„Dziękuję Panie Tyler. Miło było Pana znów spotkać. Zobaczymy się jeszcze?"_

_Spojrzał na mnie, a w jego niebieskich oczach znów coś zabłyszczało._

_„Patrząc na to, że spędzam tu więcej czasu niż w domu, wydaje mi się, że tak."_

_Odszedłem od niego z uśmiechem na ustach. Na następnym łóżku leżał mężczyzna bez nogi, a jego rana w dalszym ciągu delikatnie krwawiła._

_Na następny dzień, gdy czysto teoretycznie miałem mieć wolne i odwiedzić Edwarda, musiałem przyjść do pracy. Gdybym zostawił teraz tych wszystkich młodych i zmęczonych ludzi, rozpętałby się zupełny chaos. Podczas, gdy oni drzemali i odpoczywali ja wraz z Bellem robiliśmy obchód. Wypisywałem akt zgonu, poczułem dłoń na ramieniu. Pierwszą moja myślą był psychiatra, ale uścisk był znacznie mocniejszy, męski i wojskowy. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem bruneta z wielkim uśmiechem._

_„O nie, nie, nie! Do łóżka mój drogi!"_

_Chwyciłem go pod pachę i zaprowadziłem na posłanie._

_„Przepraszam, że przerwałem. Po prostu przez ostatni czas widziałem same nowe twarze, a spotkanie kogoś znajomego jest takim wspaniałym uczuciem!"_

_Ucieszył się, a ja po prostu nie mogłem powstrzymać śmiechu._

_„No dobrze, tylko proszę, nie wstawaj już, musisz odpocząć."_

_Powiedziałem i stwierdziłem, że dokończę papierkowa robotę później. Przystawiłem sobie krzesło i usiadłem na nim._

_„Nawet nie wiem jak się nazywasz."_

_Uświadomiłem sobie, że ten jeszcze chłopak o męskich rysach jest mi całkiem obcy pomimo jego dziwnego przywiązania do mnie._

_„John McFlight"_

_Podał mu dłoń, którą mocno uścisnął._

_„Mogę Ci mówić Johnny?"_

_Chłopak przytaknął głową i zaczął opowiadać o tym jak to się stało, że trafił na mój próg. Opowiadał mi o chwilach, gdy nie było mnie przy Ericu._

_„Wybuchła wojna, a on wrócił, był jakiś inny. Zamknięty, zdystansowany. Gdy w końcu powiedział mi, o co chodzi, okazało się, że się po prostu martwił. Gdy tylko dostawaliśmy jakieś informacje z Londynu wypytywał wszystkich o szpital, w którym Pan pracuje. Pluł sobie w brodę, że nie udało mu się Pana przekonać by przyjechał z nim."_

_Miałem łzy w oczach, dowiadywałem się tylu nowych rzeczy o moim ukochanym._

_„Pokłócił się z Paulem, mężczyzną, który pojechał wtedy po niego."_

_Przed oczami miałem wysokiego blondyna, który tamtego dnia zapukał do moich drzwi._

_„Wydaję mi się, że to chodziło o Pana. Nie chcę, żeby mnie pan źle zrozumiał. Po prostu Eric wiedział, że on jest do wszystkiego zdolny."_

_Przeszły mnie ciarki, gdy przypomniałem sobie jego wzrok na mnie._

_„Jeszcze długo po śmierci Erica, żywił do niego niechęć, nienawidzili się. Należy do takich ludzi, którzy nie zapominają, mszczą się."_

_Mówił szeptem, w koło nas było pełno żołnierzy._

_„Przyjechał z nami do Londynu. Powinien Pan na siebie uważać. On nie jest do końca zdrowy psychicznie."_

 


	30. Rozdział dwudziesty-ósmy cz. II

_Londyn, 4 września 1941r._

_Chłopak wyszedł ze szpitala parę dni temu. Postanowił poszukać zajęcia w War Office i zatrzymać się w Londynie, choć na jakiś czas. Z jego nadal nie wygojonymi urazami nie powinien podejmować się cięższej pracy. Podałem mu mój adres i powiedziałem, że może wpaść, gdy tylko będzie czegoś potrzebować._

_Cały czas w głowie szumiały mi jego słowa. Paul, blondyn, którego wzrok przerażał mnie już na mojej klatce schodowej był gdzieś w mieście. Miałem złe przeczucia, a one zazwyczaj się sprawdzały. Wiedziałem, że gdy tylko na siebie wpadniemy, nie skończy się to dobrze. Zacząłem bardziej uważać, gdy wracałem ciemnymi ulicami stolicy. To mogło być tylko takie gadanie, żeby mnie wystraszyć, ale nie zamierzałem ryzykować. Naprawdę nie chciałem natknąć się na niego w ciemnej, opuszczonej uliczce._

_Zacząłem bardziej martwić się o Edwarda, jeśli to w ogóle było możliwe. Gdyby choćby połowa tego wszystkiego, co o nim usłyszałem była prawdą, nadal byłby osobą, której nie chciałem bliżej poznać, a szczególnie narażać na to Eda._

_Spędzaliśmy ze sobą coraz więcej czasu. Spotykaliśmy się po pracy, chodziliśmy coraz to pełniejszymi ulicami, siedzieliśmy w mieszkaniu, chodziliśmy do kawiarni czy kina. Uwielbiałem patrzeć na jego uśmiech i słuchać jego głosu. Uzależniłem się od niego. On był powodem, dla którego co rano wstawałem z łóżka._

_Gdy wracał w nocy z pracy zawsze martwiłem się o niego. Przychodziłem po niego, gdy tylko byłem w stanie, ale nie zawsze mogłem. Wtedy chyba najbardziej się stresowałem. Chciałem wiedzieć czy dotarł bezpiecznie do domu i czy nic mu się nie stało, ale w jego mieszkaniu nie było telefonu. Był tylko jeden, wspólny znajdujący się przy mieszkaniu należącym do właścicielki._

_To była kolejna noc, gdy mężczyzna miał wracać późno z pracy. Ja z rana miałem stawić się w pracy i nie byłem w stanie po niego wyjść. Marzyłem tylko o tym by jak najszybciej zasnąć i zlikwidować zmęczenie po całodziennym dyżurze._

_Z mojego słabego snu wyrwało mnie dobijanie się do drzwi. Odkąd wybuchnęła wojna spałem naprawdę marnie. Wiedziałem, że gdy ktoś puka do drzwi w nocy nie może to oznaczać niczego dobrego. Raczej nikt o tej porze nie przychodzi w odwiedziny z ciastem by poplotkować. Założyłem szlafrok, owinąłem się nim dokładnie i zaspany ruszyłem, by otworzyć intruzowi. Potężnie ziewnąłem i otworzyłem drzwi. Zamurowało mnie. Na progu stał Ed. Był cały zapłakany, w siniakach, a krew spływała mu po twarzy._

_„O mój Boże!"_

_Pisnąłem przerażony i wpuściłem go do środka._

_„Ja... Przepraszam, że cię nachodzę o tej godzinie..."_

_Wydukał, a jego głos, co chwile się łamał._

_„Przestań, bardzo dobrze, że przyszedłeś. Co Ci się stało?"_

_Zapytałem prowadząc go do salonu. Chwyciłem po drodze moją torbę, z którą zawsze chodziłem do pacjentów. Usadowiłem go na kanapie, a sam ukucnąłem przed nim._

_„Powiedz mi, kto Ci to zrobił?"_

_Ponowiłem pytanie, ale on w dalszym ciągu płakał. Nie mogłem na niego patrzeć w takim stanie, chciałem przejąć na siebie cały jego ból, cały smutek._

_„Kochanie, spokojnie."_

_Dotknąłem jego policzka jak najdelikatniej potrafiłem, nie chciałem zrobić mu krzywdy. Wyciągnąłem z torby środek odkażający i starałem się obmyć jego opuchniętą twarz nie sprawiając mu bólu. Gdy tylko płyn dotknął jego przeciętej skóry, zasyczał i odsunął się. Usiadłem obok niego i przekręciłem go tak, że znajdował się pomiędzy moimi nogami._

_„Już spokojnie, nie płacz, proszę."_

_Patrzyłem mu głęboko w oczy. Martwiłem się. Wiedziałem, że takie późne spacery mogą się źle skończyć. Spróbowałem jeszcze raz opatrzyć jego przeciętą wargę, ale on jak na złość szamotał się i dalej płakał. Nie wiedziałem, co powinienem zrobić. Zawsze to ja byłem tym najsłabszym, zawsze to mnie pocieszano._

_Objąłem go mocno i przysunąłem bliżej. Nasze klatki piersiowe się dotykały, a on ukrył swoją twarz w zagłębieniu mojej szyi. Czułem, że nadal słone krople wypływają z jego oczu i moczą teraz mój szlafrok. Po chwili jednak przestał, wyprostował się i spuścił wzrok._

_„Nie wiedziałem, gdzie pójść, bałem się..."_

_Wyszeptał zawstydzony._

_„Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś, pozwól mi teraz opatrzyć twoją twarz, dobrze?"_

_Poprosiłem patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. Skinął delikatnie głową, a ja dotknąłem jego policzka. Ed zamknął oczy i wtulił się w moją dłoń, był taki piękny pomimo krwi na jego twarzy._

_Gdy skończyłem zegar wskazywał prawie trzecią w nocy. Byłem zmęczony, ale musiałem zająć się Edwardem, potrzebował mnie._

_„Skarbie, powiedz mi jak to się stało? Wiesz, kto Ci to zrobił?"_

_Wyszeptałem. Musiałem wiedzieć, przecież nie mogłem pozwolić, by ktoś bezkarnie go krzywdził. Musiałem coś z tym zrobić. Byłem w stanie znaleźć osobę, która tak go skrzywdziła, a dla niej skończyłoby się to o wiele gorzej._

_Mężczyzna drgnął, jakby na określenie, jakim go nazwałem, ale mogło mi się tylko wydawać._

_„Wracałem o domu, jakiś dwóch mężczyzn zagrodziło mi drogę. Chcieli pieniędzy, oddałem im wszystko, co miałem, nie chciałem z nimi zadzierać, wiedziałem jak to może się skończyć."_

_Zrobił gest wskazujący na jego twarz._

_„Oni później mnie pobili, nie miałem jak się bronić, byli silniejsi."_

_Wychrypiał, a samotna łza spłynęła po jego policzku._

_„Już dobrze..."_

_Szeptałem mu do ucha, mocno go przytulając. Był taki kruchy, przestraszony. Jak ktoś mógł skrzywdzić tak wspaniałą osobę, jaką był brunet siedzący naprzeciwko mnie_ _?_

_„Posłuchaj, nie możesz iść tak jutro do pracy, mogło dojść to wstrząsu mózgu, połamania kości czy nawet krwotoku wewnętrznego, zostaniesz tutaj, dobrze?"_

_Poprosiłem, bałem się o niego. Zielonooki chciał już zacząć protestować, ale mu przestałem._

_„Wypiszę Ci zwolnienie, dobrze? Jestem w końcu lekarzem."_

_Uśmiechnąłem się do niego i krótko pocałowałem jego wargi. Pomimo ciemności, jaka panowała w pokoju byłem w stanie zobaczyć rumieńce na jego policzkach._

_Chwyciłem za plik kartek, na których wypisywałem zwolnienia i gdy już chciałem pisać, uświadomiłem coś sobie. Ja wciąż wiem o nim tylko tyle, że ma na imię Edward. Opowiadał mi o sobie, ale nie wiem nawet, kiedy ma urodziny, czy jak ma na nazwisko. Choć w dzisiejszych czasach ludzie woleli być anonimowi. Niektórzy nawet posługiwali się pseudonimami._

_„Ed, potrzebuję twoje nazwisko."_

_Wyszczerzyłem się do niego, a on wydawał się wystraszyć. Zdziwiło mnie to._

_„Schmidt."_

_Wyszeptał tak Cicho, że ledwo zdołałem to usłyszeć._

_„Schmidt? Och, jasne, proszę przeliteruj."_

_Odparłem, a po mojej głowie zaczęły krążyć różne myśli. Czy on był Żydem? W ogóle na niego nie wyglądał. Gdy wypisywałem dalej dokument usłyszałem cichy szloch. Nie wiedziałem co się stało, czy to przeze mnie?_

_Przysunąłem się bliżej niego i ująłem w dłonie jego twarz. Po policzkach spływały mu łzy, a on widocznie był zawstydzony._

_„Co się znów stało?"_

_Spytałem oplatając go ramionami._

_„Dlatego mnie pobili. Znaleźli w portfelu moje dokumenty. Krzyczeli, że mam wracać do swojego kraju, że takich jak ja Hitler już od dawna się pozbywa."_

_Wydusił z siebie i nadal szlochał, nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Jak ktokolwiek mógł mu coś takiego powiedzieć? I w dodatku pobić go przez to? To niedorzeczne!_

_„Spokojnie, nie przejmuj się takimi ludźmi. Są głupi, wiesz?"_

_Próbowałem go pocieszyć, ale nie szło mi to za dobrze._

_„Dlaczego nigdy wcześniej mi o tym nie powiedziałeś? Przez cały czas ukrywałeś przede mną swoje pochodzenie, a to nie jest coś, czego trzeba się wstydzić."_

_Patrzyłem mu głęboko w zapłakane oczy. Widziałem w nich małą iskierkę nadziei._

_„Will, ja nawet nie jestem Żydem. Nigdy nie byłem poza granicami Anglii."_

_Powiedział lekko rozbawiony, a ja nie wiedziałem, co zrobić, zdziwiłem się._

_„Mój ojciec był Żydem, ale nigdy... Nie praktykował? Nie obchodził Żydowskich świąt, przejął wiarę mojej mamy."_

_Powiedział i wtulił się w mój tors, a ja zacząłem powili głaskać go po głowie i bawić się jego włosami._

_„Bałem się Ci powiedzieć, nie chciałem żebyś mnie zostawił. Nie zawsze ludzie traktowali nas dobrze przez to nazwisko. Kiedyś nawet usłyszałem, że jestem niemieckim szpiegiem."_

_Prychnął i wiercił się pomiędzy moimi nogami. W końcu położył się na moich kolanach i zasnął, a po mojej głowie w dalszym ciągu biegało pełno sprzecznych myśli. Od tego, jak ludzie źle traktowali osoby innego wyznania czy pochodzenia do tego, że bał się mnie stracić._

_Spojrzałem w dół, na najpiękniejszego mężczyznę, jakiego widziałem. Spał teraz spokojnie i cicho pochrapywał._

_Na zegarze, za chwilę miała wybić piąta. Nie opłacało mi się już zasypiać, zaraz i tak miałem wstawać do pracy._

_Wyślizgnąłem się delikatnie z jego objęć i ruszyłem do kuchni, zrobić sobie kawę. Zanim wyszedłem do pracy uszykowałem mu śniadanie i zostawiłem krótki liścik, w którym napisałem żeby został w mieszkaniu i o nic się nie martwił. Zamierzałem szybciej wyjść z pracy i zanieść jego zwolnienie na najbliższy tydzień. Musiałem się nim zaopiekować._


	31. Rozdział dwudziesty-dziewiąty

_Londyn, 11 września 1941r._

_Bałem się o Edwarda. Kto mógł go pobić tylko i wyłącznie za to, jakie nosił nazwisko?_

_Anglicy w obliczu wojny stawali się samolubni i agresywni. Nie tylko oni. Nasz kraj zasiedlili obcokrajowcy, nieznanego pochodzenia. Fala ludzi, którzy uciekali przed piekłem, jakie stworzył Hitler._

_Słyszałem to jak ludzie wyrażali się o przybyszach. Nie tolerowali ich, nie chcieli przyjmować do własnych domów, czy chociaż im pomóc. Gdy ktoś nie radził sobie z angielskim wyzywano go od szpiegów i zastraszono czy nawet bito._

_Edward został u mnie cały tydzień. Opiekowałem się nim jak tylko mogłem. Starałem się kończyć wcześniej pracę, by nie musiał siedzieć sam w pustym mieszkaniu. Jedliśmy wspólnie obiad, rozmawialiśmy, każda forma spędzania czasu z nim była po prostu idealna._

_Mężczyzna był tak bardzo nieśmiały i delikatny. Przez cały ten czas spałem na kanapie, ale wcale mi to nie przeszkadzało. Może wolałem się wyspać w wygodnym łóżku, ale nie chciałem naruszać jego intymności. Nie znaliśmy się wcale od tak dawna, cały czas nie wiedziałem jak mogę nazwać naszą relacje._

_Martwiłem się, że to może się powtórzyć. Że napadanie na ludzi stanie się coraz częstsze. Nasz kraj przez to mógłby upaść. Niszczony od środka._

_Londyn, 28 września 1941r._

_Kędzierzawy wrócił do swojego mieszkania, pomimo wszystkich moich obaw. Bałem się o niego, nie chciałem by znów stałą mu się krzywda._

_Jednak cały czas odwiedzał mnie tak samo często, a nawet częściej. Mogłem powiedzieć, że moje mieszkanie stało się jego drugim domem, nie narzekałem, wręcz przeciwnie. Cieszyłem się z jego bliskości. Już dostatecznie długo byłem sam. Wiedziałem, co to samotność i nie chciałem jej więcej doświadczyć._

_Johnny odwiedził mnie późnym popołudniem trzymając w dłoni butelkę brandy. Wpuściłem go do środka i przyniosłem szklanki. Przez cały czas opowiadał mi o swojej pracy. Bardzo ją zachwalał._

_„Wie Pan, Panie Tyler... Przez praktycznie cały dzień czytam raporty, piszę sprawozdania, siedzę za biurkiem, a mimo tego pomagam ojczyźnie. Wydaje mi się, że to idealna praca dla mnie, przynajmniej teraz."_

_Uśmiechnął się i upił duży łyk._

_„Przestań mówić mi ciągle Pan, John. Znamy się długo, a ja przez to czuję się tylko jeszcze bardziej staro. William."_

_Podałem mu dłoń, a on mocno ją uścisnął. Nie mogłem pozbyć się myśli, że ma dłonie bardzo podobne do Erica. Mocne i szorstkie, a mimo to delikatne._

_„Przypominasz mi Erica."_

_Powiedziałem zanim zdążyłem pomyśleć nad znaczeniem tych słów._

_„Naprawdę?_

_Odpowiedział z głupim uśmiechem na ustach._

_„Nie wiem, co sobie właśnie pomyślałeś, ale w cale mi o to nie chodzi."_

_Przyznałem i zaśmiałem się, a on do mnie dołączył._

_„Wiesz... Gdy wyjeżdżał, by służyć był młodym, chudym chłopakiem, zupełnie jak ty, gdy przyniosłeś mi jego rzeczy. Zapamiętałem go jednak jako dobrze zbudowanego mężczyznę z szeroką klatą i mięśniami. Wiesz jak głupio i krucho przy nim wyglądałem?"_

_Przyznałem, a w moim oku zakręciła się łezka. Otarłem ją ukradkiem, nie chciałem przy nim płakać. To ten alkohol wyciskał ze mnie tyle uczuć._

_„Nie wyobrażam sobie stracić kogoś, kogo tak mocno bym kochał. To musiało być okropne."_

_Przyznał i położył dłoń na moim ramieniu._

_„Było. Nie wiedziałem, co mam ze sobą zrobić, nie chciałem bez niego żyć. Zostawił mnie niecałe pół roku przed naszą dziesiątą rocznicą."_

_Nie potrafiłem już dłużej powstrzymać łez. Spływały mi po policzkach, ale nie wydawałem z siebie już żadnego odgłosu. Tyle razy płakałem po jego stracie, nie miałem siły znów tego rozgrzebywać. Poczułem silne ramiona oplatające się wokół mnie. Przez chwilę znów poczułem się jakby Eric wrócił. To było niedorzeczne. Schowałem twarz w jego ramieniu. Tak dawno nie mogłem się wypłakać. Nie chciałem martwić Edwarda. To ja miałem być silny, to ja miałem go wspierać, a nie zarzucać zmartwieniami, w dodatku moim poprzednim związkiem. Postanowiłem nigdy mu o nim nie powiedzieć. Nigdy nie dowie się o Ericu i o wszystkim, co razem przeżyliśmy. On nie żył, a teraz najważniejszy był tylko zielonooki._

_„Przepraszam cię za to, mazgaje się."_

_Otarłem wierzchem dłoni policzki i chciałem udawać, że nic się nie stało. Że to nigdy się nie wydarzyło._

_„To nic, nadal będę Cię uważał za wspaniałego i dzielnego człowieka."_

_Przyznał i klepnął mnie w kolano._

_„Gdybyś kiedykolwiek chciał się wygadać, szukał wsparcia, mów śmiało. Może chociaż tak będę mógł odwdzięczyć się Ericowi za to wszystko co dla mnie zrobił."_

_Uraczył mnie delikatnym, smutnym uśmiechem._

_„Trzymasz się jakoś? Minęło już tak dużo czasu od.. no wiesz... Jego śmierci. Masz kogoś?"_

_Zapytał i znów nalał do naszych szklanek alkohol._

_„Och, pod koniec roku... Poznałem pewną osobę. Staje się dla mnie coraz ważniejsza. Nie wierzę, że Ci o tym mówię!"_

_Parsknąłem śmiechem. Od kiedy byłem taki gadatliwy?_

_„Przestań się wstydzić, że lubisz mężczyzn. To nic złego, a jeśli ktoś tak uważa, nie zasługuje na twoją uwagę."_

_Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, w jakim kierunku szła ta rozmowa._

_„Gdyby tylko każdy tak uważał."_

_Londyn, 15 października 1941r._

_Minimum dwa razy w tygodniu były takie dni, gdy nie miałem na nic czasu. Pacjenci zajmowali wszystkie łóżka, a czasami nawet ich brakowało. Nie wiem, w jakim stopniu była to wina wojny, a w jakim głupoty czy zbiegu okoliczności._

_Nienawidziłem przeprowadzać operacji, gdy nie miałem połowy potrzebnych przyrządów, a w najlepszym przypadku asystowała mi niedoświadczona, młoda dziewczyna._

_Wracałem nocą, po nieudanej operacji cały czas się zadręczając. Pomimo tylu lat w szpitalu cały czas dręczyły mnie wyrzuty, gdy nie mogłem kogoś wyleczyć. Nienawidziłem tego uczucia. Co prawda mężczyzna na stole operacyjnym był w okropnym stanie, nie wiem jak długo zwlekał by przyjść do szpitala, ale zdecydowanie za długo. Nie byłem w stanie nic zrobić, ale pomimo wszystko chciałem spróbować. Bez operacji przeżyłby góra parę dni w męczarniach, a operacja była strasznie ryzykowna. Widziałem strach w oczach jego dorosłej córki i wnuków. Powiedziałem im o wszystkich zagrożeniach, oni zdecydowali się zaryzykować, a ja miałem wrażenie, że ich zawiodłem._

_Moje myśli były zupełnie w innym miejscy niż ciało, wlokłem się powoli ulicami Londynu do domu. Nie mogłem pozbyć się dziwnego uczucia, które towarzyszyło mi od momentu opuszczenia budynku. Miałem wrażenia jakby ktoś cały czas mnie obserwował. Starałem się to zignorować, myślałem, że to po prostu przez dzisiejszy, wyjątkowo okropny dzień._

_Parę razy odwróciłem się za siebie czy nawet rozglądałem, ale nie zauważyłem nikogo podejrzanego. Minąłem kilka równie zmęczonych osób, co ja, nie wzbudzających nawet trochę podejrzeń._

_Nienawidziłem moich „złych przeczuć". To był ten stan, gdy wiedziałem, że to skończy się źle, ale mogłem tylko na to czekać. Wpadałem w paranoje. Może powinienem porozmawiać o tym z Bellem? Załatwiłby mi jakieś psychotropy, a ja nie musiałbym się martwić i denerwować. Nie, to nie był dobry pomysł. Szczególnie proszenie o coś Bella, zaraz rozniosłoby się po całym szpitalu, że jestem niepoczytalny. Wiedziałem, jak bardzo lubi wtrącać się w cudze życie, a później o tym plotkować z ludźmi, którzy w przeciwieństwie do mnie, lubili z nim rozmawiać._

_Dopiero, gdy wkroczyłem do mojego mieszkania pozbyłem się wrażenia wścibskich oczu skierowanych prosto na mnie. Nie chciałem panikować, to mogła być tylko moja chora wyobraźnia lub skutek przemęczenia._

_Londyn, 20 października 1941r._

_Nie mogłem ukryć radości, gdy znów zobaczyłem Johnny'ego. Może nasze ostatnie spotkanie skończyło się tym, że ledwo, co schodził po schodach, a ja od razu poszedłem spać, ale to nieważne. Jednak on nie wydawał się być szczęśliwy. Stał przede mną z kwaśną miną. Wszedł do środka i opadł na kanapę w moim salonie._

_„Coś się stało?"_

_Zapytałem. Spojrzał na mnie, a jego oczy były puste. Nie mogłem wyczytać z nich żadnych emocji._

_„Widziałem Paula."_

_Powiedział szybko. Nie wiedziałem jak mam zareagować._

_„Gdy tutaj szedłem, mijałem go po drodze, był blisko twojego mieszkania."_

_Chciałem wmówić sobie, że to był tylko przypadek, zbieg okoliczności._

_„To przecież nie musi nic znaczyć, prawda?"_

_Uśmiechnąłem się cierpko._

_„Nie byłbym taki pewny. Nie chcę Cię straszyć, ale on może nawet teraz obserwować twój dom, czy twojego partnera. Powinieneś uważać, noś przy sobie broń, cokolwiek."_

_Nie wiedziałem czy powinienem poważnie traktować to wszystko, co mówi._

_„Nie rozmawiajmy o nim, nie psujmy sobie nastroju."_

_Machnąłem lekceważąco ręką, pomimo że w mojej głowie pojawiały się same czarne scenariusze._

_„Masz rację. Przyszedłem tu z zupełnie innego powodu."_

_Oczy mu się zaświeciły, poprawił się na kanapie i z szerokim uśmiechem zaczął mówić._

_„W przyszłym miesiącu płynę do Ameryki."_

_Powiedział uradowany._

_„Wysyłają mnie tam w sprawach rządowych. Mam przysyłać raporty i o wszystkim meldować. Może uda mi się w końcu dostać coś porządnego do jedzenia. Wydaję mi się, że tylko Churchill nie głoduje."_

_Przyznał ze skwarzoną miną. Wszystkich dosięgało racjonowanie i wszyscy mieli go dosyć._

_„Na jak długo wyjeżdżasz?"_

_Zapytałem. John był moimi uszami w rządzie, gdy spotykaliśmy się mówił mi o tym, co się dzieje. O tym, czego reszta ludzi nie może wiedzieć._

_„Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, ale mam dosyć Anglii i tych wszystkich cudzoziemców. Postaram się jakoś wysłać Ci list, gdy tylko tam dotrę."_

_Uśmiechnął się i pogrążyliśmy się w rozmowie. Rozmawialiśmy o Londynie, wojnie. Przyznałem, że myślałem o wyniesieniu się stąd, cały czas przerażał mnie fakt, że w każdej chwili znów może zacząć się bombardowanie. Że to, co teraz działo się na morzu, wróci na ląd. McFlight powiedział mi o ostatnich raportach z wsi na południe Londynu. Co chwilę przelatywały nad nią Niemieckie samoloty, a za nimi te z RAF-u. Już nie wiedziałem, gdzie jest bezpieczniej._

_Zanim opuścił moje mieszkanie, znów zaczął mówić o blondynie. Miałem tego dosyć, czy on uważał mnie za kogoś, kto nie da sobie rady?_

_„Paul nie odpuści, dopóki nie dostanie tego, czego tak bardzo chce."_

_Powiedział stojąc w korytarzu i zakładając marynarkę._

_„Czyli czego?"_

_Zapytałem zdezorientowany._

_„Ciebie."_


	32. Rozdział trzydziesty

_Londyn, 4 listopada 1941r_

_Przez słowa Johnny'ego nie mogłem spać. Denerwowałem się i bałem. Ale nie o siebie, wiedziałem, że zdołałbym się obronić. Martwiłem się o Edwarda. Nie chciałem by coś mu się stało, by musiał przeze mnie cierpieć i przez jakiegoś psychopatę, obserwującego mój dom._

_Teraz odbierałem go codziennie z pracy, nie zważając na moje godziny w szpitalu. I tak już wszyscy moi przełożeni wyjechali, a ja miałem aż za dużo nadgodzin. Ułożyłem tak mój grafik, by pasował do tego Edwarda._

_Od dłuższego czasu o tym myślałem, ale przez ten cały czas nie wiedziałem jak go o to zapytać. Stresowałem się._

_Gdy siedzieliśmy w moim mieszkaniu i jedliśmy kolacje, w końcu się przemogłem._

_„Ed?"_

_Zacząłem spokojnie. Spojrzał na mnie z takim uczuciem, że roztopiłem się. Coś ścisnęło mnie w brzuchu, a ręce zaczęły się pocić._

_„Spędzasz u mnie tyle czasu..."_

_Nie pozwolił mi dokończyć. Jego spojrzenie natychmiast się zmieniło. Wyglądał teraz raczej na przestraszonego i zranionego. Nie wiedziałem, dlaczego tak zareagował._

_„Rozumiem, masz mnie dosyć. Na twoim miejscu też bym się tak czuł, nawet nie możesz odpocząć, cały czas tu jestem i gadam..."_

_Zarumienił się aż po szyje. Jak on w ogóle mógł tak pomyśleć?_

_„Och, nie, nie! Skarbie!"_

_Spojrzałem na niego groźnie._

_„Nie wygaduj takich bzdur. Powinieneś zauważyć, że uwielbiam twoje towarzystwo!"_

_Czerwień w dalszym ciągu nie schodziła z jego twarz, a nawet się pogłębiła, jeśli było to możliwe._

_„Chciałem Ci po prostu zaproponować, żebyś tutaj się przeprowadził. Jestem okropny w wyrażaniu uczuć, ale zależy mi na tobie, myślałem, że to widzisz."_

_Dotknąłem jego dłoni leżącej na stole._

_„Will..."_

_Westchnął._

_„To tak szybko..."_

_„Tak, wiem. Uczono nas, że dopiero, gdy się zaręczy z kobietą, można z nią zamieszkać, ale ja tu nie widzę żadnej kobiety. Po prostu martwię się o Ciebie, nie chcę by to znowu się powtórzyło."_

_Nachyliłem się do niego i dotknąłem jego policzka, gdzie kiedyś znajdował się wielki siniak._

_„Pozwól mi się zastanowić, nie śpieszmy się."_

_Wyszeptał z nieśmiałym uśmiechem na ustach. Z każdą chwilą kochałem go coraz bardziej._

_Londyn, 19 listopada 1941r._

_Nie spodziewałem się, że Bell może być aż taki dziwny._

_Mieliśmy być na jednej zmianie. Miał zacząć obchód beze mnie, powiedziałem mu dzień wcześniej, że się spóźnię. Musiałem najpierw odprowadzić Edwarda do pracy, to był mój obowiązek._

_Gdy dotarłem do pracy zobaczyłem w poczekalnie sporo pacjentów. Nie wiedziałem, co oni tu robią. Podszedłem do recepcji, spytać się pielęgniarki, co tu się dzieje. Spojrzała na mnie zezłoszczonym wzrokiem._

_„Panie Tyler! Pan Bell w ogóle nie przyszedł dzisiaj do pracy, a Pan się jeszcze spóźnia! Jesteśmy tylko we trzy, mamy urwanie głowy!"_

_Pisnęła zła._

_„Czyli już wie Pani, jak ja czuję się codziennie, gdy tu przychodzę."_

_Odpowiedziałem sucho, a ona zrobiła zdziwioną minę, prychnęła i zaczęła znów wykłócać się z pacjentem. Nie mogłem na to patrzeć._

_„Przepraszam, ale jeśli chce Pan być przyjęty to radzę usiąść i czekać na swoją kolej."_

_Spojrzał na mnie z pogardą._

_„A ty niby, za kogo się uważasz?"_

_Zmierzył mnie wzrokiem. Miałem już dosyć dzisiejszego dnia._

_„Cóż, uważam się za jedynego lekarza tutaj, więc radziłbym się uspokoić albo opuścić szpital."_

_Uśmiechnąłem się do niego ze wstrętem i odszedłem. Przebrałem się i założyłem fartuch. Na sali leżało już sporo osób. Nie wiedziałem, kim pierwszym się zająć. Podszedłem do pierwszego łóżka. Nie wiem gdzie był Bell, ale byłam na niego wściekły. Tak po prostu nie przyszedł do pracy. Jedynym pocieszeniem była myśl, że mogło mu się coś stać._

_Gdy zbliżała się dwunasta pielęgniarka zawołała mnie mówiąc, że ktoś do mnie dzwoni. Miałem nadzieje, że to Edward, ale przecież był w pracy._

_Gdy podszedłem do aparatu usłyszałem jego głos. Był dziwnie szczęśliwy._

_„Dzień Dobry Will! Mam nadzieję, że dajesz sobie beze mnie radę?"_

_Wziąłem głęboki oddech. Chciałem mu już coś powiedzieć o nie stawianiu się do pracy, ale darowałem sobie._

_„Jest mały ruch, ale daję radę."_

_Powiedziałem, miałem dosyć. Chciałem żeby ten dzień się już skończył._

_„Przepraszam Cię, ale nie mogłem przyjść. Dzwonie żeby wziąć wolne."_

_„Och, coś się stało? Jesteś chory?"_

_Zapytałem i z trudem starałem się opanować nadzieję w glosie._

_„Nie, nie, nie martw się."_

_Zaśmiał się. Na moją twarz wkradła się zdegustowana mina._

_„Mój syn zaprosił mnie do siebie. Dawno go nie widziałem. Myślę, że wrócę do pracy w poniedziałek."_

_Nie wiedziałem, że ma syna. Nie opowiadał mi nigdy o swojej rodzinie. Cały czas tylko chwalił się swoimi osiągnięciami w psychiatrii._

_„Dobrze, muszę już iść, mam pełno pacjentów."_

_Nie chciałem dłużej z nim rozmawiać. Sam jego głos wyprowadzał mnie z równowagi._

_„Do zobaczenia Will!"_

_„Taa... Miłego wyjazdu."_

_Rzuciłem od niechcenia i odłożyłem słuchawkę. Pielęgniarka przez cały czas bacznie mnie obserwowała._

_„Do poniedziałku potrzebne jest zastępstwo za Bella, załatw to."_

_Powiedziałem i odszedłem, a w tyle mogłem usłyszeć prychnięcie i marudzenie pod nosem._

_Byłem zdenerwowany, a gdy tylko wszedłem do sali, zobaczyłem, że na łóżku siedzi mężczyzna, który rano krzyczał w recepcji._

_„Jednak postanowił Pan poczekać?"_

_Odburknął coś niezrozumiałego. Widocznie nie tylko ja miałem taki zły dzień. Moim jedynym powodem do świętowania było aż pięć dni bez oglądania psychiatry._

_Londyn, 27 listopada 1941r._

_Gdy tylko Ed wszedł do mojego mieszkania zauważyłem, że był jakiś zdenerwowany. Nie wiedziałem, o co chodzi._

_Pocałowałem go na przywitanie, ale coś było nie tak. Zachowywał się jakoś dziwnie, inaczej. Przestraszyłem się._

_„Ed, coś się stało?"_

_Złapałem go za dłoń i przysunąłem bliżej mnie. On tylko pokręcił głową. Zawsze, gdy był cicho, coś się działo, coś go męczyło._

_„Możesz mi powiedzieć. To przez to mieszkanie? Zrobiłem coś nie tak? Powiedz mi..."_

_Wyszeptałem i oplotłem go w pasie rękami. Nienawidziłem tego, że byłem taki niski, z trudem widziałem jego twarz z tak bliska. Sięgałem mu ledwo do ramienia._

_„To nie twoja wina, nie martw się."_

_Delikatnie oplótł mnie ramionami jakby się bał. Zawsze był taki nieśmiały i nie wiedział na ile może sobie pozwolić. Staliśmy tak przez chwilę w ciszy. W końcu weszliśmy do salonu, a ja popchnąłem go na kanapę i usadowiłem się pomiędzy jego nogami. Oplotłem jego szyję i patrzyłem mu w oczy._

_„Więc o co chodzi? Widzę, że coś Cię trapi."_

_Wtuliłem się mocno w niego i zacząłem składać pocałunki na jego szczęce._

_„Po prostu moja matka..."_

_Zastygłem. Przestałem go całować i znów wpatrywałem się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami._

_„Co z nią?"_

_Spytałem._

_„Dzwoniła do mnie wczoraj. Złamała nogę, gdy karmiła kury."_

_Przyznał, a na jego ustach pojawił się mały grymas._

_„Chciałbym do niej pojechać, choć na jakiś czas, by jej pomóc."_

_„Dobrze..."_

_Wyszeptałem i schowałem twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi, a on zaczął niepewnie jeździć ręką po moich plecach. Zamruczałem na ten gest, a on momentalnie przestał._

_„Moja mama..."_

_Zaczął, ale mu przerwałem._

_„Naprawdę chcesz teraz rozmawiać o twojej mamie?"_

_Spojrzałem na niego rozbawiony. Zarumienił się, a ja chwyciłem jego twarz w dłonie._

_„Po prostu mnie pocałuj."_

_Powiedziałem i zbliżyłem się do niego. Dzieliły nas cale, ale ja czekałem. Czekałem aż to on wykona pierwszy ruch._

_„No dalej głupku..."_

_Zaśmiałem się, a on zatkał mi usta swoimi. Poruszał powoli swoimi wargami, a ja dostosowałem się do tępa. To było wolne i takie niepewne, urocze. Chwyciłem jego dłonie i usadowiłem je na dole moich pleców._

_„Boisz się mnie?"_

_Zapytałem, gdy przerwaliśmy pocałunek. Opierałem swoje czoło o jego._

_„Nie, po prostu..."_

_Próbował się wytłumaczyć, ale krótko pocałowałem jego wargi, nie mogłem się powstrzymać._

_„Nie wstydź się, przecież to tylko ja."_

_Wyszeptałem w jego usta i przywarłem do nich. Czułem jak chwyta mnie mocniej, nie potrafiłem się nie uśmiechnąć._

_Londyn, 3 grudnia 1941r._

_Zawsze w grudniu brało mnie na rozmyślenia. Podsumowywałem rok, myślałem o wszystkim, co się przez ten czasy wydarzyło. Gdy tylko zbliżały się święta myślałem o rodzicach i o tym, że to przeze mnie ich już tutaj nie ma. Wspominałem Toma i Billa, to również była moja wina. Przyzwyczaiłem się do myśli, że to ja ich zabiłem, już nie gryzły mnie wyrzuty sumienia. Odwiedziłem ich groby, przy tym należącym do moich rodziców zostałem dłużej. Złożyłem na nagrobku kwiaty i ruszyłem dalej._

_Otuliłem się bardziej płaszczem. Robiło się coraz zimniej. W końcu dotarłem do mogiły należącej do mojego ukochanego. Nie miał nawet osobnego grobu, myśl, że została z niego garstka kości przytłaczała mnie. Pogodziłem się z jego śmiercią, nie obwiniałem za nią. Prosił mnie żebym był silny. Trochę zajęło mi pozbieranie się, ale teraz było już dobrze. Edward zajmował większość moich myśli._

_Stałem tak przed jego nagrobkiem i milczałem. Wpatrywałem się w tablice, na której byli wypisani wszyscy polegli. Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy łzy zaczęły spływać mi po policzkach._

_Tak wiele osób już zginęło, tak wiele osób jeszcze zginie. Wojna niosła tylko zniszczenia, straty. Nie mogłem pojąć, nadal nie mogę, dlaczego ktoś wyrządza tyle krzywdy tylko po to by spełnić swoje chore ambicje. Tylko po to by rządzić ludźmi, którzy cudem przeżyli._

_Gdy wróciłem do domu, na dworze było już ciemno. Zastanawiałem się jak spędzę tegoroczne święta. Znów sam, znów zostawiony. Miałem, chociaż nadzieję, że Edward zgodzi się spędzić ze mną trochę czasu. Nadal nie wiedziałem, co powinienem mu kupić. Czułem potrzebę podarowania mu czegoś._

_Już niedługo miały być moje urodziny, a co się z tym łączy, Lottie również. Nie widziałem jej od przeszło pięciu lat. Nie wiedziałem, co się z nią dzieje. Nie wiedziałem czy żyje, czy jest zdrowa i bezpieczna. Nic o niej nie wiedziałem, nie miałem on niej ani jednej wiadomości._

_Rano na moim progu leżał list. Koperta była zniszczona, musiał przebyć daleką drogę. Miałem racje, był aż ze Stanów. To Johnny wysłał do mnie świąteczne życzenia, nie był pewny jak długo będę na niego czekał, więc wolał wysłać go wcześniej._

_Opisywał mi w wiadomości dom, w którym się zatrzymał. Pisał o wspaniałych potrawach, mocnej kawie i miłych ludziach. Wspomniał też o kobiecie, która owinęła go wokół palca. Podobno była najpiękniejszą i najinteligentniejszą damą, jaką widział. Pochodziła z Anglii, poruszała się z gracją i wystarczył jeden uśmiech żeby zwariował na jej punkcie. Nie mógł jej tu zostawić, ale nie mógł jej wziąć też do Europy, w której toczyła się wojna._

_Pisał o pierścionku zaręczynowym i o tym, że to ta jedyna. Nie mogłem się nie uśmiechać czytając to wszystko. Ten chłopak był taki młody i taki lekkomyślny. Znał kobietę od miesiąca i już chciał brać ją za żonę._

_Nieuniknionym było to, że zacząłem zastanawiać się nad moją przyszłością. Miałem prawie trzydzieści jeden lat, a nadal nie wiedziałem, na czym stoję. Myślałem czy i ja kiedyś będę mógł wziąć ślub z mężczyzną, którego kocham. Czy będę mógł wychowywać z nim dzieci, posiadać mały domek z ogrodem i wieść spokojne życie._

_Wybiegłem tak bardzo w przyszłość. Jak na razie była wojna, a ja powinienem martwić się czy w ogóle uda mi się ją przeżyć. Jeśli nie zginąłbym od bomby czy głodu, cały czas gdzieś w ciemnej uliczce czekał na mnie Paul i nawet nie chciałem myśleć, co by się stało, gdyby w końcu mnie spotkał._

 


	33. Rozdział trzydziesty-pierwszy

_Londyn, 6 grudnia 1941r._

_Tamten dzień był okropny. Powinienem mieć zmianę z Bellem, ale go nadal nie było. Pielęgniarka nie zdołała nikogo znaleźć na ten dzień, więc znów musiałem wszystko robić sam._

_Po trzech operacjach, dwóch złamanych kościach i zszyciu wielkiej rany na głowie miałem dosyć. Byłem ledwie żywy, myślałem, że zaraz zemdleje ze zmęczenia. Oczy same mi się zamykały, a nogi ociężale sunęły po ośnieżonym chodniku. W tym momencie nie marzyłem o niczym inny, jak o ciepłym łóżku._

_Do świąt zostały niecałe trzy tygodnie, a ja nadal nie wiedziałem, co powinienem dać Edwardowi. Obiecałem, że odbiorę go ze stacji. Nie było go tydzień, a mimo to stęskniłem się. Rozmawiałem z nim przez telefon dwa razy, ale cały czas coś szumiało i przerywało._

_Szeroko ziewnąłem i patrzyłem na swoje stopy. Naleciało mi trochę śniegu do butów i czułem jak powoli wsiąka w skarpetki. Przez moje całe ciało przeszły dreszcze, nienawidziłem zimy._

_Podniosłem wzrok i zobaczyłem, że dwa metry przede mną na środku chodnika stał wysoki mężczyzna. W mojej głowie zapaliła się czerwona lampka, ale zignorowałem to. Chciałem po prostu przejść obok i jak najprędzej znaleźć się w mieszkaniu._

_Gdy go mijałem, spojrzałem na jego twarz. Pomimo mroku, który nas otaczał, poznałem go. Przyspieszyłem, chciałem uciec, ale on chwycił mnie za ramie i popchnął na ścianę. Miałem przejebane._

_Moje plecy zetknęły się z twardą powierzchnią, a na twarzy mimowolnie zagościł grymas bólu. Mężczyzna zagrodził mi drogę, byłem w potrzasku._

_„No, no… Kogo ja widzę.“_

_Wychrypiał, a ja już wiedziałem, że ten paskudny głos będzie śnił mi się w najgorszych koszmarach. Wzdrygnąłem się, gdy podszedł jeszcze bliżej._

_„Co chcesz?”_

_Zapytałem przez zaciśnięte zęby. Momentalnie się rozbudziłem._

_„Jaki groźny mały króliczek.“_

_Chwycił mnie za szczękę i przysunął do siebie._

_„Nie dziwię się, że ten pedał dał się na to złapać.”_

_Powiedział i znów z ogromną siłą popchnął mnie na mur. Moja głowa jak piłka odbiła się od niego, miałem trudność z ustaniem na nogach._

_„Nie mów tak o nim!“_

_Podniosłem głos, podpierając się i groźnie na niego patrząc. Nie mogłem słuchać tego jak mówi o Ericu._

_„Patrz, co ta ruda szmata mi zrobiła!”_

_Chwycił mnie za płaszcz. Czułem się w jego rękach jak marionetka, mógł ze mną zrobić wszystko. Odwrócił głowę, a ja zobaczyłem na jego twarzy starą podłużną bliznę. Szła od ucha aż do połowy policzka. Nie mogłem się nie uśmiechnąć na myśl, że to właśnie mój ukochany mu to zrobił._

_„Zasłużyłeś.“_

_Powiedziałem i starałem się wyrwać z jego uścisku._

_„Puszczaj mnie!”_

_Krzyknąłem i ku mojemu zdziwieniu, puścił mnie._

_„Czego chcesz?! Czemu mnie śledzisz?!“_

_Blondyn zaczął się śmiać, nie wiedziałem, co się dzieje. Czy to był jakiś głupi żart?_

_„Och, Malutki…”_

_Szedł w moim kierunku, a ja zacząłem się cofać. Nie miałem gdzie uciec, przygwoździł mnie do ściany. Czułem się jak szczur w klatce._

_„Chcę tylko Ciebie. Wiedziałem, że muszę pozbyć się Erica, a będziesz mój.“_

_Chwycił mnie za ramiona i wbił w moje usta. Gdy nie chciałem odpowiedzieć na pocałunek, przeniósł ręce na moją szyje i zaczął mnie dusić. Próbował wepchnąć język do moich ust, myślałem, że zaraz zwymiotuje. Szarpałem się, ale to tylko sprawiało, że jego dłonie mocniej się zaciskały, a mi brakowało już powietrza. Ugryzłem go z całych sił i poczułem jego krew na moich ustach. Momentalnie się odsunął._

_„Ty szmato.”_

_Usłyszałem, a po chwili jego pięść wylądowała na moim policzku. Uderzył mnie jeszcze raz w szczękę, a ja straciłem równowagę. Przewróciłem się i poczułem jego nogę w okolicach moich żeber. Kopnął mnie dwa razy w brzuch i tym razem w ustach miałem swoją krew. Przykucnął przy mnie i jego silna dłoń wylądowała na moich policzkach i zacisnęła się. Mężczyzna był sporo ode mnie wyższy i silniejszy. Bez większego problemu mógłby roztrzaskać mi czaszkę._

_„Nie myśl, że to koniec…“_

_Wyszeptał jeszcze bardziej zły. Naplułem mu na twarz, a on tylko wytarł się wolną dłonią i wstał._

_„Na twoim miejscu bardziej był pilnował swojego nowego kochasia.”_

_Powiedział bez żadnych emocji i odszedł. Leżałem tak na ziemi i patrzyłem jak znika mi z zasięgu wzroku. Dopiero po chwili poczułem ogromny ból w płucach. Powoli podniosłem się z śniegu i zobaczyłem, że zostało na nim trochę krwi, mojej krwi._

_Nachyliłem się i oparłem ręce na kolanach jak po przebiegnięciu długiego maratonu. Splunąłem i moim oczom ukazało się jeszcze więcej czerwonej cieczy._

_„Sukinsyn…“_

_Wychrypiałem i ruszyłem powoli w kierunku mojego mieszkania. To zdecydowanie był jeden z najgorszych dni w moim życiu._

_Z trudem wchodziłem po schodach robiąc przy tym sporo hałasu. Nie zauważyłem wiadra na śmieci stojącego przy czyichś drzwiach i zrzuciłem go aż na sam dół._

_„Co tu się dzieje?!”_

_Z góry zszedł zdenerwowany mężczyzna. Dopiero po chwili rozpoznałem w nim Grega, mojego sąsiada mieszkającego piętro wyżej._

_„William? Kto Cię tak urządził?“_

_Zapytał i chwycił mnie pod pachę. Machnąłem tylko lekceważąco ręką, ale po chwili tego pożałowałem. Musiałem na nią upaść, bo poczułem w niej przechodzący, okropny ból. Choć właściwie nie wiedziałem już, co dokładnie mnie bolało, to wszystko zlewało się w całość._

_„Szkoda gadać. Próbował mnie okraść, ale się nie dałem.”_

_Skłamałem sztucznie się uśmiechając i wycierając krew z mojej wargi. Mężczyzna odprowadził mnie do mieszkania i usadowił w kuchni podając szklankę wody._

_„Greg, wszystko w porządku?“_

_Usłyszałem głos jego żony na korytarzu._

_„Idź do niej…”_

_Ale ona zdążyła zajrzeć przez otwarte drzwi do mojego mieszkania._

_„Mój Boże! Biłeś się z kimś?!“_

_Podeszła do nas. No i zaczęła się szopka. Matka Grace panikowała i chciała dzwonić po lekarza._

_„Alice, spokojnie. To ja jestem lekarzem, dam sobie radę. W szpitalu i tak są dwie młode pielęgniarki, którym nigdy bym nie dał się leczyć.”_

_Prychnąłem. Dopiero po dziesięciominutowych zapewnieniach, że jest dobrze, dam sobie radę i zaraz pójdę spać postanowiła wyjść z mieszkania._

_„Widzisz, jakie są kobiety… Powiedziałem jej żeby nie wychodziła z mieszkania, a ona… Brak słów.“_

_Zaśmiał się i życząc mi spokojniej nocy wyszedł z mieszkania. Powoli podszedłem do drzwi i je zakluczyłem. Byłem wykończony. Rzuciłem się na łóżko w ubraniach i zasnąłem._

_Obudziłem się dopiero około dziesiątej. Uwielbiałem wolne dni, mogłem wtedy pospać o wiele dłużej. Gdy wstałem i chciałem oprzeć się na ręce poczułem w niej ogromny ból. Tylko tego mi brakowało. Ręka spuchła i z trudem nią ruszałem. Modliłem się tylko, żeby nie była złamana, żeby to było tylko skręcenie czy zwichnięcie. Ubrałem się, zjadłem w pośpiechu śniadanie i starałem się zrobić coś z moja twarzą. Nadal znajdowała się na niej zaschnięta krew, a na moim policzku i szyi znajdowały się fioletowe krwiaki._

_Wyszedłem po Edwarda znacznie wcześniej zahaczając jeszcze o szpital. Gdy tylko zobaczyła mnie moja stara znajoma, chwyciła się za głowę. Ruszyłem na prześwietlenie i ku mojej uciesze był to tylko drobny uraz, po którym za dziesięć dni nie powinno być śladu. Młoda dziewczyna, która pełniła w tym dniu dyżur owinęła mi rękę bandażem pomimo mojego protestowania. Przykleiła mi plaster na wargę i posmarowała maścią mój policzek. Gdy tylko opuściłem budynek odkleiłem ten idiotyczny plaster z mojej twarzy i szybko udałem się w kierunku dworca._

_Udało mi się dotrzeć chwile przed czasem. Ostatni raz byłem tam, gdy czekałem na Erica. Usiadłem na ławce i mocniej otuliłem się płaszczem. Robiło się coraz zimniej._

_W końcu pociąg wtoczył się leniwie na stacje, a ludzie wychodzili z niego pośpiesznie. Po chwili zobaczyłem go szukającego mnie w tłumie. Miał na sobie swój ulubiony czarny, długi płaszcz i fedore, której tak bardzo nie lubiłem, ale na nim wyglądała dziwnie dobrze. On po prostu miał dar, mógł założyć cokolwiek, nawet najbrzydszą koszule, ale na nim zawsze wyglądało to dobrze._

_„William! William!”_

_Gdy tylko mnie zobaczył uśmiechnął się szeroko i zaczął iść w moją stronę. Dopiero, gdy był dostatecznie blisko, by zobaczyć siniaki, zatrzymał się i przestraszył. Podbiegł do mnie i mocno przytulił._

_„Co się stało?“_

_Wyszeptał widocznie przerażony. Przypominał mi mnie we wrześniu, gdy zobaczyłem go w gorszym stanie na moim progu._

_„Spokojnie, nic wielkiego.”_

_Chciałem go uspokoić i musnąłem jego dłoń. Nienawidziłem się hamować, gdy byliśmy wśród ludzi. Chciałbym go całować, przytulać i trzymać za rękę nie zważając na to, że ktoś może nas zobaczyć._

_Nie mogłem uwierzyć własnym oczom, kiedy byliśmy niedaleko mojego mieszkania, a po drugiej stronie ulicy stał Paul i obserwował nas z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach._

_„Chodźmy szybciej, jest okropnie zimno, a ja w końcu chcę mieć Cię tylko dla siebie.“_

_Wyszeptałem mu do ucha i mogłem dać sobie rękę odciąć, że jego policzki zrobiły się jeszcze bardziej czerwone, a nie było to spowodowane zimnem. Pociągnąłem go wzdłuż ulicy, co chwile odwracając by upewnić się, ze nie ma go za nami._

_Bałem się, że mógłby zrobić coś Edwardowi. Jego wczorajsze ostrzeżenie cały czas huczało mi w głowie. Nie mogłem pozwolić, by znów odebrał mi kogoś, kogo tak bardzo kochałem._


End file.
